A Hero's Daughter's Beginning of her Hero Story - season two
by AndromedaLycurgusSnape
Summary: Eraserhead's daughter just got finished fighting in a battle beside her dad at the USJ. She strives to become a hero and she is well on her way. She will finally tell her classmates who her father is. Despite her training she still doubts herself and blames herself for the injuries her father sustained in the battle at USJ. Sequel to A Hero's Daughter's Beginning of her Hero Story.
1. Chapter 1

Third Person View

As Cara slipped into a coma with her heart beating too fast, the nurses and doctors all rushed to see why she had gone into one and get her vitals under control again. After her heart rate dropped they took her to radiology and took mutlipe full body X-rays. After getting her back from the X-rays the nurses put an IV in her arm.

The doctor came in and asks Present Mic, "Where is her father?"

Present Mic answers, "Cara's father is being treated here as well. I was going to ask if she could be transferred to his room."

The doctor says, "Does her father happen to be Shota Aizawa? They look similar. Better yet what is her full name?"

Present Mic says, "Yes, her father is Shota Aizawa. Her full name is Cara Sumiko Aizawa. Her mother was the Elemental Hero: Fiery Frost Phoenix more commonly known as Akira Sato."

The doctor says, "That's why there is so much fight in such a young woman. Unfortunately, her father is not in any shape to be making a call on her condition and I need someone to give permission to start surgery. Her injuries are life threatening. It is a wonder she was fighting as much as she was."

Midnight asks, "What are the extent of her injuries? Is that why she fell into a coma?"

The doctor responds, "Look the only reason I'm telling you this is because of her father's condition. Her body needs surgery if she is to ever fight again. Many kids want to become heroes and not many do because of the dangers. She is very strong and with surgery her dream of a hero can still come true but unless I act quickly the chances drop drastically. She has multiple broken ribs including three that punctured her right lung and another that punctured her left lung. Luckily it missed her heart completely."

Silence runs through the room until a door opens revealing the hero and other godfather of Cara, Best Jeanist. Best Jeanist looks at the doctor, Present, Mic, and Midnight and then at the empty bed. He says frantic, "I heard about the attack. I headed up to the school to Cara's classroom but the class rep said you took Cara to the hospital. Dammit, Mic, where is Cara? Where is Aizawa? I thought he'd be here with Cara."

Midnight says quietly, "Both Aizawa and Cara were injured badly. Thirteen was as well but she'll be okay. Aizawa and Cara both fought the villains who attacked head on to protect the other students."

The doctor asks, "Who are you to the patient?"

Best Jeanist answers, "I'm her godfather as well as this idiot," while pointing towards Present Mic.

The doctor asks, "So you can make a decision on whether I can so surgery or not? I would ask her father but he isn't in good shape."

Best Jeanist says, "Yes, I can. What are her injuries?"

The doctor answer, "Her injuries are extensive. She has multiple broken ribs. Three of them punctured her right lung with another puncturing her left. Luckily they missed her heart completely but she has lost a lot of blood and is now in a coma. If allowed to do the surgery quickly there should be no complications. However, if not allowed to do surgery Cara's chance of becoming a hero drop drastically. It is your choice but it needs to be made quickly. After the surgery she'll be moved to the same room as her father. She freaked out earlier so I think it would be best to have her wake up with a familiar face in the room so I'd ask you three to take turns staying with her and other people that she trusts."

Best Jeanist says, "You have my consent to go ahead with the surgery." With a nod the doctor goes out of the room to get Cara ready for surgery. Best Jeanist sat on the bed looking at the blood stains that coated the white sheets he asks to the other two in the room, "Those are from her, correct?"

Midnight says, "Yes, they are. She was bleeding pretty badly."

Best Jeanist asks, "How many villains were there? Who fought during the battle?"

Midnight says, "I'm not exactly sure how many villains there were. From what Cara and the class rep said Thirteen stayed with Class 1-A close to the entrance of USJ. Aizawa told Cara '_Cara on my six. You have permission. Don't hold back. You can't afford to_.' From the looks of it Cara used every ability she had."

Present Mic says, "Not all of them. Two she didn't. Rapid Heal because it can't do much in battle and Shadow Wolf."

Midnight asks, "Shadow Wolf? I've heard of Rapid Heal but not Shadow Wolf. Then again she did mention something by that name."

Best Jeanist says, "It turns her body into a shadow-like wolf. It can be as big as a school bus or as small as a normal wolf. She is scared of the ability because the one time she used it she killed someone on accident. She doesn't think she can control it. If she focused she could though."

Midnight says, "Damn, she really is powerful."

Present Mic says, "We should probably go to Shota's room to wait for Cara's arrival. If he's awake we should explain what happened to her to him at least injury wise."

Midnight says, "True."

The three friends go to the room of Shota Aizawa feeling worry for both father and daughter but knowing that both would do it again in a heartbeat if the others were threatened again. They were too much like each other.

Getting to the room they see a nurse moving a bed out and she says, "You can go in. Mr. Aizawa is awake. He doesn't yet know about his daughter. The doctors thought it best if you tell him. There are chairs in there but let us know if you need more." Without another glance she goes down the hallway with the bed in front of her.

Midnight knocks on the door for permission to enter for the three friends. Only having to wait 10 seconds they hear a small tired voice say, "Enter."

Midnight opens the door and allows the two men to enter first before entering behind them and shutting the door behind her.

Aizawa says, "How are the students?"

Midnight says, "No major injuries. The only ones who were injured were Midoriya and Cara. Thirteen had bad lacerations to the back but nothing too serious so she'll recover easy."

Aizawa says, "Cara got injured? She was untouched last I saw. What happened? Will she be okay?"

Best Jeanist says, "Calm down, Aizawa. I gave the doctor the okay to go ahead with surgery. He would have asked you but you need to focus on your own healing. After surgery the doctor said she'll be moved in here. She is in a coma right now due to her injuries. She has multiple broken ribs. The doctors didn't say how many. Three ribs pierced her right lung and one pierced her left lung. The doctor said with surgery she should be as good as new."

Present Mic says, "Also you remember the Quirk that was used on your elbow, Shota?" Aizawa nods so Present Mic continues, "The same guy set his hand on her chest because he tripped on her body and fell atop her supposedly according to Cara that was when her left side got broken ribs. Cara said that her right side was due to the creature she called Nomu getting ahold of her and crushing that side."

Aizawa winces and says, "I shouldn't have brought her with me. She got hurt because I couldn't help her."

Present Mic says, "With the amount of villains around even if you hadn't told Cara that she could fight with you then she would have followed behind you anyways. All Might admitted that with Cara's help he was able to defeat the Nomu but it took everything out of him even with her help. From what All Might said she did a large amount of damage to that Nomu creature. Don't beat yourself up about it, Eraserhead. Cara is as stubborn and protective as you. She would have done it with or without permission. Cara really is your and Akira's daughter."

Best Jeanist says, "Plus we trained her to be able to help in these situations."

Midnight says, "Plus Cara said that she didn't actually get hurt until about 10 minutes before the battle ended and even after she got hurt she kept on fighting. She only got hurt once some of the students were close because she was trying to shield them according to the ones that were there."

Aizawa sighs saying, "She is too much like her mother. She works too hard despite not needing to work so hard. She refuses to relax even when she needs to. I'm a horrible father. I should put her in foster care."

Everyone is surprised when a loud smack is heard and all of those in the room look at Present Mic upon seeing that he was the reason that the noise was made. Present Mic says with clear anger, "That girl looks up to you. You saved her when she was in hell with her aunt and you told her that you'd always be there for her. How do you think she'd react if she heard you talk like that? You are all the family that Cara feels like she can trust. She tried to attack Cementoss when he approached her to help her because she doesn't know him personally. Think about her. Who eased her fears? Who had to comfort her when her aunt's image haunted her nightmares? Who took care of her when she was sick? If I remember right that was you. You always told her that she'd never be alone in anything and you're saying now you lied to her. God, how Cara puts up with you sometimes I wonder."

Aizawa says, "You're right but she got hurt because of me."

Present Mic says, "She is blaming herself for you getting hurt."

Aizawa looks surprised and asks, "Why?"

Present Mic says, "She says she froze."

Midnight says, "Her exact words in a rabble were, '_Dad got injured because of me. I wasn't paying attention to the damn creature behind us and it got ahold of him. I wasn't even able to get him away from the stupid creature. And I froze. He taught me not to fucking freeze and I fucking froze when I saw her. He's going to hate me. He brought me along because he thought I'd be able to help him and not hinder him and I ended up being the reason he got injured in the first place_'."

Aizawa says, "She wasn't the reason I got injured. We both didn't pay enough attention to the creature. I'm the pro I should have noticed it. Hell I was surprised when her aunt came out of the shadows but Cara only froze for 30 seconds before reacting and knocked her out of commission if with a bit too much anger."

Best Jeanist says, "Wait! Her aunt was there? I thought she was still in jail from kidnapping Cara."

Aizawa says, "No, she got out three years ago but I didn't tell Cara. Cara suffered so much at her hands and she was starting to make so much progress actually making a friend in her class I wasn't going to risk it because of her aunt."

The four friends lapsed into silence and waited for Cara to come out of surgery.


	2. Chapter 2

After three hours of surgery Cara was wheeled to her father's room until she would come out of her coma. Present Mic, Midnight, Best Jeanist, Snipe, a deflated All Might, Ectoplasm, Recovery Girl, and Principal Nezu all took turns watching over her until she wakes from the coma. Her father ever present by her bedside even after being released from the hospital. School was out for the remainder of the week since the USJ attack took place on a Wednesday and classes were put off until Monday. The whole of Japan knew of the attack at the USJ and of the brave efforts of the students and teachers but none knew just how bad it really was.

It took everything that Principal Nezu had with the help of Best Jeanist and Present Mic to convince Aizawa to go back to school that Monday despite his daughter being in a coma. With Best Jeanist promising not to leave Cara during the school day until Aizawa could come back and Nezu insisting that his students of Class 1-A would need him and Present Mic assuring him that Cara would want him to think of them. It led to him going back on that Monday morning with bandages wrapped around him.


	3. Chapter 3

In the hospital room where Eraserhead, Present Mic, and Best Jeanist were sitting with the comatosed Cara the news was on and unbeknownst to them Cara was able to hear what was going on but she couldn't force herself awake. It was only the day after the incident but the news was spreading like wildfire.

The newscaster said, "Up next: an update on yesterday's incident at the UA rescue training center where hero course students were attacked by a gang of villains. According to new police officials, the criminal forces called themselves 'The League of Villains'. Investigators have reportedly uncovered that this group has been plotting to kill UA teacher and popular hero All Might since the spring of this year. Police arrested 72 villains at the scene, but the League's leader escaped. His whereabouts are unknown. The students of Class 1-A fought against them but one name sticks out above the rest. A student who fought the villains head on beside the hero Eraserhead. All that they would give us was the name Cara. Nothing official has been given about her condition despite being taken to the hospital for injuries. The picture shows her face and the resemblance to her and the Cara from the kidnapping five years ago is remarkable. Is it possible that this girl who fought the villains is the same girl?"

Eraserhead turns the TV off saying, "They act like they care. I hate reporters. Why can't they leave well enough alone."

Best Jeanist says, "You can't expect that they'd let her name go especially considering the amount of villains she fought."

Eraserhead says frustated, "I'm worried about how she'll react once she hears that her name has been posted. So much for keeping a low profile."


	4. Chapter 4

Best Jeanist and Eraserhead were left alone with Cara because the others all had to go to a meeting at UA with the police detective Tsukauchi.

In the UA meeting room Tsukauchi says addressing the teachers, "Our investigators are trying to learn everything they can about this so-called 'League of Villains'. We've made some progress, but we can't find anything on this Shigaraki so far. We've searched our records for men in their 20s and 30s who are registered as having some sort of disintegration Quirk, but so far, we've come up empty. Same for the Warp Gate villain, Kurogiri. So they're not citizens or they're using aliases. Hard to find, either way."

Vlad King says, "So what you're really saying is we don't know anything."

Snipe says, "We've gotta track 'em down. I shot their ringleader, but once he heals up he'll probably try pullin' somethin' like this again. What a pain."

All Might says, "He did seem like the type."

Nezu asks, "Is something on your mind, All Might?"

All Might says, "The attack on the USJ was too bold. No sane adult would ever attempt it. The ringleader kept monologuing about the reasons he was there. And he bragged about Nomu's many Quirks, but he never said a word about his own powers. When things didn't go his way, he was visibly upset. Like he was gonna throw a tantrum. Even Cara commented that he was acting childish...she doesn't even do that with Bakugo despite the obvious rivalry there. Ahh, I gues bragging about Nomu's Quirks was a quick way to draw me into a fight."

Nezu says, "That might be true, yes, but strategically, it was foolish to reveal his Quirks up front instead of keeping them a secret."

All Might says, "Shigaraki made wild, immature claims, but did so with a completely straight face. And he talked about Nomu like he was some kind of a pet. It seemed like he'd never been told 'no' before-like he thought things would go his way no matter what. He has the personality of a spoiled little brat. A man-child."

Vlad King says, "A child with incredible power, though."

Midnight says, "It's possible he never got the Quirk counseling students receive in elementary school. Even Cara didn't but she was homeschooled until Eraser got her. Those two are two sides of the same coin."

Snipe says, "Maybe so, but it doesn't really matter now."

Tsukauchi says, "There were 72 villains arrested in the aftermath of the USJ attack. They were all small-time thugs who usually lurked around back alleys. What worries me is that this 'man-child' got them all to follow his crazy plan. They viewed him as a real leader. Criminals are starting to feel more pressure now that the world is brimming with heroes. That could be why they were so quick to back such simple-minded villainy."

Vlad King says, "Guess that makes sense."

Snipe says, "There are plenty a' people out there lookin' for a cause to get behind."

Midnight says, "So, what can we do to stop them?"

Tsukauchi says, "Well, it is thanks to you heroes that we have the time to devote ourselves to this case. We'll expand our investigation and continue searching for the perpetrators who planned this attack."

Nezu says, "A man-child, huh? In some ways he shares common ground with our students. They both have so much potential. And, like our students, I suppose it's possible someone is guiding him, trying to nurture his malice and villainy."

All Might says, "I don't wanna think about what that could mean."

Tsukauchi asks, "On another note, how is Cara doing? The girl who fought with Eraserhead?"

Midnight says, "She is still in a coma. Surgery was successful but until she wakes up nothing is sure. The doctors think she has some awareness to what is going on around her but they aren't sure."

Tsukauchi asks, "What were her injuries?"

Snipe says, "Are you going to broadcast it?"

Tsukauchi says, "No. I understand the need to keep her condition out of the public ear."

Midnight says, "She had multiple broken ribs and punctured both lungs. The doctors performed surgery and were able to fix most of the damage but overnight her body healed itself with her Quirk Rapid Heal. It fixed most of the damage to her lungs and helped knit the bones together where they are supposed to be but whether she consciously used the power or not is unknown."

Tsukauchi says, "You said that she is showing some awareness?"

Midnight says, "Yes. Her heart rate picks up with anyone in the room starts arguing especially when Eraserhead gets mad. The doctors say it is a good sign."

Tsukauchi says, "I hope for the best. The fact that she fought like she did gives indication that she will make an excellent pro."


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone went back to school that Monday except Cara because she hadn't woken up from the coma yet and frankly it was starting to worry even the doctors despite the awareness she was showing.

In Class 1-A Hagakure says, "You guys! Did you watch the news last night?"

Ojiro says, "Yeah."

Hagakure says, "It was so cool that we got a few seconds of screen time! Though I bet nobody noticed me hanging out in the background!"

Shoji says, "Probably not."

Ojiro says trying to soften the blow, "It is difficult to stand out when you're just gloves."

Kaminari says, "We're totally big deals. Those news channels love us-we're basically celebrities."

Kirishima says, "Yeah, it's kinda crazy, right?"

Jiro says, "Get over yourselves. The hero course that pumps out pros was attacked, and that's what they care about."

Sero says, "Who knows what woulda happened to us if the teachers hadn't shown up."

Mineta says, "Why'd you say that? I'm gonna pee myself just thinking about it."

Bakugo shouts, "Oh, shut up! Grow a pair, loser!"

Sato says, "Did you guys see All Might and Cara fighting the bird guy? That dude was super strong, and they still destroyed him!"

Tokoyami says, "Yes. Their strength is truly a thing of wonder."

Todoroki asks, "Has anyone seen Cara? She is usually here by now." The rest of the class quiets down noticing her absence.

Midoriya says, "She didn't answer any of my calls or texts which isn't normal."

Tsu says, "She was injured pretty badly after that fight."

Tenya rushes into the class saying, "Attention! Homeroom class is about to begin! Everyone stop talking and take your seats."

Kirishima says, "Uh, we're all sitting."

Sero says, "Yeah, you're the only one standing."

Tenya sits down embarrassed and says, "Dang it!"

Ochaco trying to ease her friend's tension says, "Don't sweat it."

Ashido says, "Hey, Tsu," while leaning backwards in her chair. She continues, "So...who do ya think's gonna teach class today?"

Tsu says, "No idea. Mr. Aizawa's still in the hospital recovering from injuries."

The door scrapes open causing everyone to look in that direction.

Mr. Aizawa covered in bandages says, "Morning, class."

The students say, "Mr. Aizawa, what are you doing here?"

Kaminari says, "Whoa! What a pro."

Tenya says, "Mr. Aizawa. I'm glad you're okay."

Ochaco says, "You call that 'okay'?"

Mr. Aizawa says, "My well being is irrelevant. What's more important is that your fight isn't over yet."

Bakugo syas, "Our fight?"

Midoriya says, "Don't tell me..."

Mineta cries worried, "Not more bad guys!"

Mr. Aizawa glares and says, "The UA Sports Festival is about to start."

Kirishima says, "Yes!"

All the other students say, "Ugh! Why would you scare us like that?"

The students say excitedly, "The sports festival!"

Kirishima says, "Let's go kick some ass!"

Kaminari slapping Kirishima says, "Wait a second."

Jiro says, "Is it really such a good idea to hold the sports festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?"

Ojiro says, "They could attack once we're all in the same place."

Mr. Aizawa says, "Apparently, the administration thinks this is a good way to show that the threat has been handled and our school is safer than ever. Plus they're beefing us security compared to past years. This event is a huge opportunity for all students at UA. It's not something we can cancel because of a few villains."

Mineta says, "Uh, I'm sorry, but why not? It's just a sports festival!"

Midoriya says, "Huh? Mineta, don't you know how important this competition is?"

Mineta says, "Of course I do! I just don't wanna get murdered."

Mr. Aizawa continues, "Our sports festival is one of the most watched events in the entire world. In the past, everyone obsessed over the Olympic games. But then Quirks started appearing. Now, the Olympics have been drastically reduced in terms of scale and viewership. For anyone who cares about competition, there's only one tournament that matters. The UA Sports Festival."

Yaoyorozu says, "That's right! The top heroes everywhere will be watching. This is where you get scouted."

Mineta says, "Sure, unless you're dead."

Kaminari says, "She's right! After graduating, a lot of people join pro agencies as a sidekick."

Jiro says, "Yeah, but that's as far as some people go. They miss their chance to go indie and stay eternal sidekicks. Actually, that's probably where you're headed. You're kinda dumb." Jiro finishes leaving Kaminari stammering.

Mr. Aizawa continues, "It's true that joining a famous hero agency can garner you greater experience and popularity. That's why the festival matters. If you wanna go pro one day, then this event could open the path for you. One chance a year. Three chances in a lifetime. No aspiring hero can afford to miss this festival. That means you better not slack off on your training."

All the students say, "Yes, sir!"

Mr. Aizawa says, "Class is dismiessed."

Todoroki stands up and says, "Mr. Aiazawa!"

Mr. Aizawa turns to him and says, "What?"

Todoroki asks, "Where is Cara? It isn't like her to miss school. Is she alright?"

The other students don't move but look at Aizawa hoping he'll answer.

Iida says, "Yes, how is she? She looked pretty bad when we last saw her. Present Mic was taking her to the hospital but they never heard what her condition was."

Mr. Aizawa says, "She is still in the hospital. She is in a coma. She had multiple broken ribs and punctured both of her lungs."

Tsu says, "That explain why she said she couldn't breathe very well and the blood she was coughing up."

Mr. Aizawa continues, "She required surgery but after surgery was done she didn't come out of the coma. Her body whether consciously or unconsciously used a Quirk she has called Rapid Heal. Those of you who saw her heal Midoriya have seen it in action. They are waiting for her to wake up."

Mineta asks, "If she wakes up in time will she be participating in the Sports Festival?"

Mr. Aizawa says, "Those decisions will be up to her."

Tenya asks, "Why was her condition kept from the news?"

Mr. Aizawa says, "The press or public don't need to know the extent of her injuries especially since the villains probably are watching and it could make her an easy target because of her condition and inability to fight back."

Todoroki asks, "Can we visit her?"

Mr. Aizawa says, "Right now visits are only being allowed for the teachers. When she wakes up that may change."

The whole class looks down hearted and Tenya says, "She did so much for us despite us not talking to her. She never hesitated to protect us. We don't deserve her."

Tenya asks, "Why did you let her fight with you despite her being a student and not a pro?"

Mr. Aizawa says, "Cara has been trained for many years. You may have an idea of it already. But...Cara has combat and mission experience. She had been on multiple missions with many pro heroes myself included. It is part of the reason that I and the other teachers hold her to a higher expectation. It is also part of the reason why Principal Nezu allowed her to be the 21st student despite normally only 20 students being allowed in each class. She got in on six recommendations and placed first in the Entrance Exam because she wanted to prove that she was meant to be here like you guys despite her recommendations. She even tied first in the Recommendation tests."

Todoroki says quietly, "I knew that Cara changed but I wasn't able to see how much. I'm not a very good friend...I wish there was a way I could make it up to her."

Mr. Aizawa says, "If you want to show that you care about her when she gets back show her that she can trust you. Cara's life hasn't been easy. I won't go into it but she'll probably tell you once she gets back." Without another word he exits the classroom and heads to the hosptial again.

As the bell rings for lunch Kirishima says, "That villain stuff sucked, sure, but I'm pumped for these games!"

Sero says, "We put on a good show, and we're basically on the road to bein' pros!"

Sato says, "Yeah, this is why I'm even here in the first place."

Tokoyami says, "We get so few chances. We have to make the most of this."

Hagakure says, "Oh, man, Ojiro, I'm getting kind of nervous about the festival. I have to come up with a way to get noticed!"

Ojiro says, "Uh, sure."

Hagakure says, "Maybe with a cheer!"

Ojiro says, "Maybe you should be looking at a shinier costume or something? Otherwise, you're gonna have to try really hard."

Aoyama says, "My, what's a boy to do? I stand out even when I'm standing still. That means the scouts won't be able to take their eyes off me!" He's talking and moves scare Koda. Especially as he moves closer and asks, "Don't you agree?"

Kaminari sighs and says, "You're so lucky, Shoji. People are bound to notice your unique Quirk."

Shoji says, "Sure, but what matters is that I show them how useful I can be."

Jiro says, "No doubt you'll make a scene, too."

Kaminari growls at Jiro.

Midoriya says, "This is gonna be nuts! Everyone's so excited."

Tenya says, "Well, yeah, of course we are! We enrolled at this school with the sole aim to becomes heroes. So naturally, we're all getting fired up."

Tsu says, "Wow, Iida. Those are some interesting moves. Ribbit."

Tenya says pointing at Midoriya, "You have to be excited, too, right, Midoriya?"

Midoriya says, "Well, yeah, of course I am! And also nervous. And worried about Cara."

Ochaco says, "Deku! Iida!"

Both turn to look at her and Ochaco looks scary and says, "Let's do our best in the sports festival."

Midoriya says, "Uraraka, what happened to your face?"

Ashido says, "Seriously, what's up? You're normally, like, the most laid back girl ever."

Everyone looks surprised at her and Mineta says, "PMS?" which causes Tsu to slap him with her tongue.

Tsu says, "That's for Cara since she would normally do something like that."

Ochaco becomes very determined and she shouts, "Everyone! I'm gonna do my best!"

Tenya, Izuku, and Ashido all say, "Yeah!"

Ochaco turning to the others says again, "I said, I'm gonna do my best!"

Kirishima says, "Got it..."

Sato says, "Uhhh..."

Kirishima asks, "You okay? You kinda look like you're losing it."


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile with Midoriya and All Might having lunch...

Midoriya says, "Only 50 minutes?"

All Might says, "Yeah. That's about how long I can use my power now. I overdid it too many tmes. That Nomu was a real tough customer. Even with Cara. He took a lot outta me. At this point, I can barely even look like All Might for an hour and a half."

Midoriya says, "I'm so sorry. I should've just-"

All Might laughs spurting blood. All Might says, "You don't need to apologize for anything! You or Cara. Man, we are alike, you and me. Have some tea." All Might sets a cup of tea in front of Izuku.

Midoriya says, "Thanks."

All Might says, "I brought you here to talk about the festival...and Cara. The problem is, you still can't fully control One For All yet. So then, what's your plan?"

Midoriya gasps and says, "Wait, I did once! When I landed a smash on that brain villain, there was no backlash at all!"

All Might says, "Oh, that's right, you did mention that. What was different about that smash?"

Midoriya says, "Let's see...we were facing real villains and I didn't have much time to think, but maybe that's part of it, since I knew this wasn't just more training." After a slight pause he continues, "This was the very first time, ever, that I used my power against a person."

All Might says, "Hm...sounds like you succeeded in subconsciously putting on the brakes so you wouldn't have to kill anyone. Hey, that's some kind of progress at least. Tea's gettin' cold."

Midoriya says, "Oh, right, thank you."

All Might says, "To be frank, I don't have much time left as the world's Symbol of Peace. Soon, I'll have to put that title to bed."

Izuku mutters, "No way..."

All Might continues, "And some villains out there are startin' to notice that. Someone has to step up and keep the people safe." Izuku stands up gasping and All Might continues, "I gave you my power for one reason: 'cause you will be the hero who takes my place. Do you still feel the same way you did when we met? Do you still wanna be a hero?"

Izuku says, "Yes."

All Might says, "Excellent. The time has come for you to prove it. This sports festival: it's something that the pros-no, the entire country will be watching very closely. I want you to think of this sports festival as your debut. You are the fledgling Symbol of Peace. The next All Might! Izuku Midoriya. I want you to introduce yourself to the world and proudly say 'I am here'!"

All Might says on a more somber note, "On another note. You are good friends with Cara still, right?"

Midoriya says, "Yeah."

All Might says, "I thought you'd like to know about her condition."

Midoriya says, "Oh right, you're a teacher which means you are allowed to visit her."

All Might says, "Yes..." He pauses before continuing, "I'm not sure how Young Cara was able to keep fighting with her injuries but she did. She is showing some awareness to what is happening around her but even the doctors are getting worried because she has been in the coma for five days now. I'm sure you are aware of her trust issues."

Midoriya says, "Yeah. Ever since I've known her, she has had trouble."

All Might says, "Yes. She almost attacked Cementoss before the other teachers interfered because while she trusts him to have her back in a fight she doesn't trust him personally."

Midoriya says surprised, "She did what?"

All Might says, "Yes, just after they got us out of there. That being said she is always being watched by pro heroes that she knows and trusts. Aizawa, Present Mic, Midnight, Snipe, Ectoplasm, Recovery Girl, Principal Nezu, Best Jeanist, and myself. Hoping that she pulls through quickly because knowing Cara she will want to participate in the Sports Festival even if she wakes up the day before it."


	7. Chapter 7

It was Wednesday. Two days after school started back at UA. It was only 8:55 which meant everyone was at school already and homeroom was getting ready to start.

I sat up in the hospital bed quickly gasping for breth. Without looking around the room I tear the IV out of my arm and yank the breathing mask away from my nose and pull up the tube that was going down my throat gagging as a reflex.

Without waiting I grabbed my phone that I saw on the bedside table and grabbed my clothes on the chair just noticing that the room was empty and ripping the cords off of my chest. I quickly went into the bathroom and change into my clothes and seeing that someone had braided my hair into a low braid causing me to smile seeing the little details that others would miss knowing that it was my dad who had braided it. I smiled remembering how he always smiled when I allowed him to do my hair. I go back into the room seeing three nurses and two doctors that had run in when the heart monitor had flat lined because I had ripped the cords off.

One of the nurses said, "Get back into that bed, young lady. You only just woke up we need to make sure you are okay."

I say, "Nope. Not staying in the hospital." I focused and 10 Blades of Light appeared and I sent them flying towards the window with a flick of my hand.

Just as they connect and shatter the window I run towards the window and jump. As I'm flying I hear a nurse scream, "Security!"

But I land on the ground without a scratch and I roll to my feet and I run in the direction of UA. I run in the gates and into the school and towards Class 1-A.

I open the door and stop and when I see Mr. Aizawa glaring at me with him being all bandaged and he says, "Really, Cara? Get your butt back to the hospital now."

I stand there and glare at him and say firmly, "Fuck, no. You know I hate hospitals. I'm not staying there at all." After I say that I walk to my desk and sit down just as all the teachers rushed into the classroom.

I wince and feel in my pockets and I realize that I don't have my student ID. I stand up quietly and say, "Sorry. I forgot my ID. No one left it in the hospital."

Just then a phone ringing cuts through the air. Mr. Aizawa pulls out his phone and says, "Hello." He listens to the person on the end before saying, "Yes, I'm Shota Aizawa." He pauses again and says, "Yes, she is here in front of me." Again he pauses and then says, "No she refuses to come back to the hospital." Another pause before he says raising his voice, "She just woke up from a bloody coma! I'm not going to knock her out to take her there." Another pause he says now screaming into the phone, "And you wonder why she doesn't like you guys!" He hangs up the phone mumbling.

The other teachers retreat. I say quietly, "Mr. Aizawa, can I tell the class something?"

Mr. Aizawa looks at me and nods seeing my face. He steps away from the podium and gestures me towards it. I step up to it and face my classmates. I take a deep breath and then say, "Okay. You guys are probably wondering why Mr. Aizawa allowed me to fight with him at the USJ."

Mr. Aizawa says, "I already told them about your training with multiple pros and going on missions with them including me."

I look at him and then turn back towards the others I say, "Okay...so I don't need to address that. However, I do need to tell you about why I was trained. I won't give you all the details yet. That will have to wait until after the Sports Festival. Now I normally wouldn't tell anyone this because of me having trust issues but we all survived the USJ attack. And some of you, Kirishima, Izuku, Todoroki, Bakugo, you helped in the battle even though All Might said not to but I thank you for that. And Iida...Tenya you left to get help even though in your heart you were initially reluctant to. I know that I don't normally talk to most of you but nonetheless I see you as my friends. I have a Quirk called Panther which makes me like a panther but it also makes my protective instinct even higher than it is. That is ultimately the reason why I fought as hard as I did."

I pause and look at Mr. Aizawa and seeing his fact soften a little in the bandages I turn back to the class and continue, "The news mentioned my name. I don't know if any of you heard it but they questioned whether I was the same girl that five years ago got kidnapped. A picture and the name Cara was all that they gave back then because that was all they had. They said that she was the daughter of two unnamed heroes and that it was her aunt who kidnapped her and that she was tortured. That when she was 4 she witnessed her mother's death and was tortured by her aunt before her father could take custody of her." I have one tear that escapes from each of my eyes.

I look at Mr. Aizawa again and see him nod slightly. Once again looking at the class I say, "The reporters actually have it right. I was that girl. That is the reason why I was trained. Mr. Aizawa hinted at my past when he said 'The world is full of unfairness. Just look at Cara'. Tenya, you caught on to it even if you weren't able to find out what exactly. I've seen many horrible things in my life but because of it I became stronger. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. My mother died when I was 4. For many years I blamed myself. My mother was single and never told anyone who my father was though it hurt her not to tell him. Despite being a hero and working a lot from it she loved me well. I blamed her death on myself for a reason though. I ran towards her distracting her...she didn't see the weapon that would deal the final blow. She died protecting me and I was to go with my aunt. My mother and her younger sister were results of a Quirk marriage. My grandmother was an aspiring hero like us but she was forced to forget that dream when her parents forced her into a Quirk marriage with a man who was a villain on the side. Two children were born of that marriage. My mother who like her mother wanted to be a hero and she succeed. And my aunt who hated those people with 'useful Quirks' because she was jealous because she had a 'useless Quirk'. When my mother was 9 and my aunt was 5 the family was split. My mother, the eldest, went with my grandmother and was raised to become a hero. My aunt, the youngest, went with my grandfather and was raised to become a villain. My aunt was there at the USJ. I know that many of you probably heard my scream of anger and it was because of her. The two years following my mother's death my aunt tortured me every day. Most couldn't see it because she made sure to not hurt the parts of me that showed everyday...my face, arms, and legs. I withdrew into myself. No one knew what was going on. Some, like Todoroki, who was a friend of mine back then noticed something was up but I wouldn't say no matter how hard he tried. By the time someone noticed and rescued me the damage was done."

I paused again breathing deeply and the tears kept falling but I was powerless to stop them. Todoroki stood up and walked up to me and hugged me. I pulled back and turned back to the class and continued, "I went to my father at that time as he had gotten custody and I had started making progress though it was slow. That is around the time I met Izuku and Bakugo. Izuku had tried making me a frined but I was still not ready yet though he didn't know. His insistence would end up helping me more than he knew. The night after my 11th birthday I was kidnapped by my aunt. She had become a full fledged villain at this time. I was taken to a hideout where for a month I was strapped to a table and tortured everyday." I step out from behind the podium and left my shirt showing my stomach and side and my eyes turn silver. I point to the scars and the gruesome words that were carved into my flesh saying 'worthless' and 'waste'. I say, "I hide them because I'm ashamed of them. My aunt carved those into me. The other villains did whatever they wanted. I was starting to become desperate for rescue. They knew the one thing I was weak against at the time though they foolishly kept it on me at all times so I ended up developing a resistance to it."

I pull my shirt down and my eyes go back to normal. I continue, "Just as I was forming an escape plan I heard a lot banging. Using it to drive me I was able to escape from the table I was strapped to. Three guards came in and I used some of the knives and scalps in the room to throw at one of them imbolizing him to the wall by his clothes. I had panicked and was curling in on myself. An ability that I' scared of and I never used since that night came to be. The Quirk is called Shadow Wolf. It basically transforms my body into a large shadow-like wolf. It can become as big as a bus or as small as a regular wolf. One of the guards came too close and reacting out of fear I snapped the jaws of that form towards him."

I close my eyes pausing to let out a shaky breath and then continued, "I bit the guy's hand off. When Thirteen had said that one in the class knew the feeling of taking a life she was talking about me. I didn't mean to and it makes me terrified of this ability. It's why I refuse to use it. I don't think I can control it. I was becoming even more panicked but luckily the heroes arrived. However, all trust I had in others was shot. I'll forever be grateful to the heroes who rescued me that day. They were Eraserhead or Mr. Aizawa, Present Mic, Midnight, and Best Jeanist. Despite knowing that I was safe and being rescued I tried to attack my rescuers because I didn't feel like I could trust anyone. I went home with my father that day and Mr. Aizawa and Best Jeanist trained me so I wouldn't turn bad. Some of you heard Shigaraki...it makes me uneasy the fact that I could have easily become like him if it hadn't been for the intervention of Mr. Aizawa and Best Jeanist and for the unrelenting friendship of Izuku. I remember being an innocent girl who looked up to my other and wanted to become like her but that innocence was destroyed when my mother died in front of my eyes. On the outside I may look young but age is just a number...experience means more. It's also why I hate hospitals and doctors thanks to my aunt bringing in a doctor to do experiments on me. It's why I recognized how the creature Nomu was created."

I pause and look at them determinedly and say firmly, "I don't tell you this to gain your sympathies but you deserved to know. I'm no better than you. That is not everything in the slightest but I will leave some of it to be told after the Sports Festival. And in case you are wondering I will be competing so no going easy. If you treat me differently or 'soft' I will freeze you solid. Ask Mineta it's not fun." I go to walk to my seat but I quickly hug Todoroki and whisper to him, "Thank you, Shoto. I wish that we hadn't ever been separated but life didn't go how we wanted."

Ending the hug I walk to my seat and flop down and put my head down and sit there for the rest of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

After the bell to end school sounds dad comes over and says, "Come on, Cara. Time to go home. I'm cooking tonight. I'm glad your back to me. My brave little one." And just like that I throw my arms around him in a hug with tears running down my cheeks.

He falls backwards and pulls me with him as he scoots against the wall and silently rocks me rubbing my hair and back soothingly and murmurs, "It's alright. I'm here. I'm not leaving yet." He covers my ears and says to someone, "Go get Present Mic please."

I don't see who it is nor do I care because I just want to be comforted by my father. I have the urge to tell him everything but I don't want to worry him so I instead just cry my heart out.

I curl towards my father and he just hugs me tighter and I wonder how I had never realized how much I wanted him to comfort me. My father murmurs in my ear, "It's okay, little one. I'm here. You were so brave today. I know it wasn't easy. I'm so proud of you. My little phoenix." I cry all the harder as he calls me his little phoenix because I remember mom calling me that when I was scared.

Present Mic entered the room saying, "All Might says that you wanted me, Aizawa-" He cuts himself off as he comes toward us he says, "Oh, what's wrong, little bird."

I look up at him to see him crouching on the floor beside me. Tears covering my cheeks and my eyes being red and swollen I just hiccup and bury my face in my father's chest crying. Now that the floodgates were opened they weren't going to stop.

Dad says, "It's okay. Let it out, Cara. I promise I won't leave you." For another thirty minutes I cry and finally getting it all out I pull back and look at my dad wishing I could see his face.

I look at his chest and seeing the tear stains I say, "I'm sorry. I ruined your shirt."

Dad laughs slightly and says, "You are worried about that?" Upon seeing my pouting face he says, "Cara, you needed it. Can I be honest with you?"

I look at him confused but nonetheless I nod my head.

Dad says, "I want you to talk to me. Don't hold it until you are ready to burst. I want to help but I can't if you don't tell me. You're strong but you don't have to shoulder it alone. You seem to carry the world on your shoulders. You aren't Atlas you don't have to do it alone. I will help you carry it. Just please promise me you'll come to me when you need it."

I look at my hands and play with my fingers until he hums and I then nod my head despite knowing that I probably wouldn't but I wanted to ease his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

We went home and dad cooked my favorite meal. I could tell he really was happy about having me home again especially when he didn't lecture me anymore on bolting from the hospital early that morning. After we ate dad and I sat in the living room and watched a movie that dad had been trying to get me to watch with him but I had always made the excuse of needing to train. After the movie was over, dad talked to me about the Sports Festival and my decision on either competing or not. I told him that I wouldn't let the villains take me out of it for anything and so just like that I was going to be competing.

Dad and I finally parted ways with me going into my room and dad into his for the night. Neither of us knew what the weeks ahead would bring. I fell asleep pretty easily but at 2 in the morning I woke up screaming from a nightmare causing dad to run into the room thinking something was wrong. Upon seeing my face he sat on my bed and cradled my head to him while saying, "It's alright. It was only a bad dream. I won't let anyone get you." I fell asleep again with him rocking me.

A little while after I fell back asleep dad went to his room until he was woken up again by my screaming at 5am. He ran into my room to see me thrashing around and screaming, "No! I don't want to! I'll never be like him! I'll save people! I won't hurt them! You can't make me!" I was shaken awake roughly for my eyes to meet my dad's dark eyes to see worry and concern clear in them. Without waiting for my response dad hugged me tight to his chest and rocked me back to sleep but this time he didn't leave me instead he fell asleep rocking me as well.

I woke up at 7 naturally even though my alarm wasn't set to go off until 7:30. Feeling safe in the bandaged arms of my father I found myself not wanting to start the day but I knew that I had to. I gently got up and grabbed my clothes and hopped in the shower. After showering and getting ready I grabbed an apple and ate it while going to my room and gently shaking my dad awake saying, "Dad, it's 7:45. You need to get ready. We got to get to school."

He finally got up and we went to school and he had us all training hard for the Sports Festival. Thankfully none of the students brought up what I had said the day before and whenever it looked like someone was going to Todoroki, Tokoyami, Kirishima, and Tenya all acted as bodyguards and kept them from saying anything. My nightmares became worse and it got to the point that dad asked Uncle to move in with us for the time being to help him with it because it was keeping him from getting enough rest. Present Mic took the spare bedroom that we had and dad instead slept in his sleeping bag in my room on the floor because my nightmares would wake him up every hour or 2. Dad would jump up and go to comfort me and rock me to sleep again and Present Mic would come running into the room to make sure we were okay. After three nights of this Present Mic would take the first half of the night comforting me and the second half dad would though after waking him up at 5 he would give up going to his sleeping bag and would instead fall asleep on my bed while comforting me. Midnight would later join the them to try to help and would have dad and Present Mic sleep in a hotel room two days before the Sports Festival so they could get a good night's rest for once while her and Best Jeanist helped me.

The night before the Sports Festival I went to bed early and surprisingly didn't have any nightmares much to the surprise and relief of all four adults there.


	10. Chapter 10

I was sitting in my desk when Ochaco goes to leave and opens the door and says, "U-Um, why the heck are you all here?"

Tenya says, "Do you students have some sort of business with our class?"

Mineta asks, "Why are you blocking our doorway? I won't let you hold us hostage!" I roll my eyes putting a hand to my face. _You were scared shitless at the USJ and now you show a little courage? You are weird_.

Bakugo says, "They're scouting out the competition, idiots. We're the class that survived a real villain attack. They wanna see us with their own eyes."

Izuku says, "Let's just hope he doesn't explode anybody."

Bakugo continues, "At least now you know what a future pro looks like. Now move it, extras."

I lift my head and a few people turn seeing my braid going into the air because of me activating Erasure. Tenya says, "You can't walk around calling people 'extras' just because you don't know who they are!"

A boy with purple hair says, "So this is Class 1-A. I heard you guys were impressive, but you just sound like an ass."

I stand up and say, "Bakugo. Shut it before you make enemies that can't be afford to be made."

Bakugo turns to me and says, "Shut up, Cara. You may have faced the villains at the USJ head on because Aizawa allowed you but you don't have the right to tell me what to do."

I glare and then blink my eyes deactivating Erasure. I sit back down after rolling my eyes and put my head down listening to them. The boy continues, "Is everyone in the hero course delusional, or just you?"

Bakugo growls and I again lift my head to watch him ready to activate Erasure at a moments notice. The boy says, "How sad to come here and find a bunch of ego maniacs. I wanted to be in the hero course, but like many others here, I was forced to choose a different track. Such is life. I didn't cut it the first time around, but I have another chance. If any of us do well in the sports festival, the teachers can decide to transfer us to the hero course. And they'll have to transfer people out to make room." The others gulp as he continues, "Scouting the competition? Maybe some of my peers are, but I'm here to let you know that, if you don't bring your very best, I'll steal your spot right from under you. Consider this a declaration of war."

I stand up and say to him, "You sure have dedication. If you bring less than your A game then you'll have spoken out of turn. Remember though that it is very unlikely for students to be transferred. A student from another course hasn't been transferred into the hero course in 10 years at least. Don't be like Bakugo there. Don't let your head get too big before you make it to the finish line." I sit back down and continue looking at him but he and Bakugo just continue glaring at each other.

All of the sudden a voice says, "Hey, you! I'm from Class 1-B next door to you! We heard you fought some villains, and I came to see if that was true. But you're just a bunch of brats who think you're better than us!" I roll my eyes and let my head thud onto the desk hard wanting them to go away already. He continues, "Talk all you want! It'll just be more embarrassing when you're KO'd." Bakugo walks away causing the boy to scream, "Don't you ignore me!"

Kirishima says trying to stop him, "Dude, where are you going? You gotta say somethig. It's your fault they're all hating on us, Bakugo."

Bakugo stops and turns slightly towards Kirishima saying, "These people don't matter."

Kirishima says, "Huh?"

Bakugo says, "The only thing that's important is that I beat them."

The boy from Class 1-B says, "Hey! I'm comin' for you!"

Kirishima growls and says, "I hate that, that was such a manly exit."

Kaminari says, "Huh? Huh?!"

Sato says, "You said it."

Tokoyami says, "We have to beat them, he wasn't wrong."

Kaminari says, "Yeah, sure, but this sucks! He made us everyone's enemies."

Mineta says, "Yeah, that's right! All of these dumb students will be gunning for us in the festival now!"

I stand up and say, "Kaminari, Mineta, Class 1-A is always targeted by other classes. Being considered the 'top hero course' has always made it that way. Despite Bakugo's ego, he is correct. We have to beat them which means that we have to bring our A game and show them that it wasn't a mistake that we were chosen for Class 1-A." My face goes from being passive to being determined as I continue, "It's time to show the world who we are. No matter what. Remember you're motivation to become a hero and it will be able to add more fuel to your fire."

Kaminari says, "Since when were you so good at motivating others, Cara?" I just smile at him and sit back down.

Finally the students at the door leave and I am the last person in the class left. I stand up and grab my bag and head out the door shutting it behind me and meeting dad at the car.

He asks, "What took so long?"

I say, "Other students blocked the door. Bakugo made the other classes hate us but it won't make much difference. Class 1-A is always targeted though I now want to watch a kid with purple hair that looks really tired. Not sure what class he's in but he seems determined. If anyone from the non-hero course are a threat his determination sets him apart. He'll be one to watch." With that dad drives home and I go train more.


	11. Chapter 11

Training was hard. I worked on both my physical body and Quirks inside and outside of class and on my stealth during the night before bed. I noticed that the class would watch me closely knowing that while I was their classmate they realized that they would have to take me head on. And while some like Bakugo were excited to take me on and beat me others worried because they had seen me break down before them and now I acted like the others didn't see me that way.

Everyone is surprised when Todoroki comes over and asks, "Hey, Cara, want to go one-on-one? We haven't been able to since we were 7. It could do us both good."

I say, "You are on, Todoroki. Don't hold back."

He smiles slightly and says, "Not in my nature."

I smile and the battle begins. First I only use my Half-Hot Half-Cold until Todoroki says, "Come on, Cara. You are holding back. Not fair." I then go all out and we fight until we are both panting until I make the final move and Todoroki is knocked on his ass causing the whole class to gasp.

Todoroki gets up and says, "You still got it that's for sure. You've gotten better at using your Quirks together." I smile and we split ways.


	12. Chapter 12

It was finally the day of the Sports Festival. I woke up early feeling refreshed for the first time in a while. I got ready quickly and was given a ride with dad while Present Mic and Midnight drove in Present Mic's car. I was wearing my usual clothes knowing that I was going to have to change into my gym uniform and I wore my hair in a high braid that dad insisted on doing making Present Mic, Midnight, and Best Jeanist all smile at the look of happiness on both dad's face and mine. I was starting to want more father-daughter moments because I was able to forget my depression in those times.

Dad says while braiding my hair, "Cara, I don't care if you win I just want you to do your best. You have a bright future ahead already. Just don't get hurt too bad. I'll be commenting with Mic today. Don't know how he talked me into it."

We don't talk as we get to the school and I pause outside the gates not liking how many people are outside. I then remember how big the Sports Festival always is. I'm suddenly glad that I'm not shy when people stare at me or else it could be bad. I'm lucky that I got that personality trait from my mother.

I tense up after seeing the same female reporter from before but I don't let that deter me away from walking in the gates with my shoulders squared and my head held high. I go to the locker rooms and change into my gym uniform with my black tank top and black leggings under it. After changing I go into the Waiting Room that has 1-A posted on the outside. I' sitting there on the floor with my knees pulled to my chest.

Ashido says, "Aw, man. I was totally hoping I could wear my costume."

Ojiro says, "At least everyone'll be in uniforms. That'll keep things fair, right?"

Sato says, "I wonder what they have in store for us in the first round."

Tokoyami says, "No matter what they've prepared, we must persevere."

Shoji syas, "Right."

Tenya comes through the door saying, "Everyone, get your game faces on! We're entering the arena soon!"

Mineta says, "Swallow your fear, swallow your fear, swallow your fear!"

I ask, "What, Mienta, do diaper today?"

Todoroki says, "Midoriya." I look towards Todoroki and Midoriya as Todoroki walks towards him.

Midoriya says, "Hey, Todoroki. What's up?" Everyone turns to them and I stand up and approach the two of them.

Todoroki says, "From an objective standpoint, I think it's fairly clear that I'm stronger than you."

Midoriya stammers, "Uh-Um, yeah."

Todoroki says, "However, you've got All Might in your corner, helping you out. I'm not here to pry about what's going on between you two. But know that I will beat you." The two stare at each other but I don't interfere.

Kaminari gasps and says, "What's with all these declarations of war lately?"

Kirishima says interfering, "Yeah, what's the big deal? Why are you pickin' a fight all of the sudden? And right before we get started..."

Todoroki pushes Kirishima's hand off his shoulder and says, "We're not here to be each other's friends. Don't forget. This isn't a team effort."

Midoriya says, "Wait a sec, Todoroki. I don't know what's going through your head or why you think you'd need to tell me that you'll beat me. And, yeah, of course you're better than me. In fact, you probably have way more potential than anyone in the hero course. You and Cara. That's why you guys got in so easily."

Kirishima says, "Midoriya, maybe you're being a little hard on yourself, and us."

Midoriya says determined, "No, he's right, you guys. All the other course-they're coming for us with everything they've got. We're all gonna have to fight to stand out." Todoroki having only paused while walking away finally turns fully towards Midoriya. Midoriya continues, "And I'll be aiming for the top, too."

Todoroki says, "Fine." Despite the emotion seemingly missin from his voice I can tell that Todoroki is surprised and looking forward to it.

Bakugo stands up approaching me and says, "Cara. Mr. Aizawa may have trained you and you may have fought villains with him and All Might in the USJ but I will beat you. You are not better than me. You are nothing. Just a worthless extra."

I glare at Bakugo and say, "You're not the first to call me worthless but don't underestimate me. Your ego will be your undoing."

I turn away as Kirishima says, "Really, Bakugo? You too?"

I say, "It's fine. He's right. So is Todoroki. We are going to have to go against each other. It's time we realized that. Teamwork is good and all but right now it is each of us for our own."

With that all of us lapse into silence waiting for the cue that it was time to go. The fight was about to begin. The fight for the top. The only question that remained was how we'd finish.


	13. Chapter 13

I go lean on the wall looking at the screen of the TV in the waiting room to see Present Mic and hear him saying, "Hey! Make some noise, all you rabid sports fans! Get those cameras prepped, media hordes!"

I turn towards the others and say, "Come on. It's almost time. We should head out."

We all walk out of the room and wait at the entrance to the stadium as we listen to Present Mic continue, "This year we're bringing you some of the hottest performances in sports festival history, guaranteed! I've only got one question before we start this show: Are you ready? Let me hear ya scream as our students make their way to the main stage!" After a slight pause he continues, "Welcome back to the UA Sports Festival! Where up-and-coming heroes leave everything on the field as they fight for the chance to achieve worldwide fame and celebrity! This first group are no strangers to the spotlight! You know them for withstanding a villain attack-the dazzling students lighting up your TVs with solid-gold skills. The hero cource students of Class 1-A!"

I breathe deeply and open my eyes leading my classmates into the open. My braid flies behind me as a sudden wind picks up and I look up into the stands and smile a soft smile while squaring my shoulders and lifting my head high.

I hear Izuku say, "All Might, I won't let you down."

After walking a bit Izuku starts getting nervous as he looks into the stands and says, "Uh...I didn't know there'd be so many people."

Tenya says, "I hope we're still able to give our best performances, even though all these eyes are watching us. I suppose it's just another aspect of being a hero we all have to learn to get used to."

I drop back towards them and say, "If we don't then it will be a waste of time. We want to be heroes and heroes are always being looked at and criticized so this is good practice."

Kirishima says, "Present Mic sure did talk us up a lot. Kinda makes me nervous. How you feelin', man?"

Bakugo at that moment reminds me of dad as I pass him to go back to the front he says, "I'm not worried. Makes me wanna win this thing even more," with a creepy smile on his face.

Present Mic moves on and says, "They haven't been getting nearly as much screen time, but this next group is still stock full of talent! Welcome hero course Class 1-B! Next up, general studies Classes C, D, and E!" I look at them and see at their head is the purple haired guy again. _So that is where he is from... _Present Mic continues, "Support classes F, G, and H! And finally, business classes I, J, and K! Give it up for all of UA's first-year contestants!"

I hear and see the audience cheering and my smile widen. I hear a student from general studies say, "I get the feeling we're just here to make the hero students look better."

Another says, "I can't wait for this to be over with."

All goes silent and I can't help but feel sorry for those that feel that way. Finally getting to the middle we all stand together. I see Midnight on a platform and I automatically smile larger flashing my white teeth.

Midnight snaps her whip and says, "Now, the introductory speech!"

I hear the people in the crowd. Many say, "Whoa."

Another says, "This year's chief umpire for the first years is the R-Rated Hero, Midnight!"

Another says, "Amazing."

A fourth says, "Seriously, the other years don't know what they're missing."

Back on the ground Kirishima says, "Uh, someone should talk to Ms. Midnight about what she's wearing."

Kaminari says, "Yeah. That costume should come with a warning."

Tokoyami says, "Is that really appropriate apparel for a high school game?"

I mutter, "It does. She is called an R-Rated Hero for a reason guys. Plus it maximizes her Quirk."

Midnight says, "Silence, everyone!" With another snap of her whip she continues, "And for the student pledge, we have Katsuki Bakugo and Cara!"

Bakugo and I look at each other out of the corner of our eyes and walk towards the platform. I hear Midoriya say, "Uh...they're the first-year rep?"

Sero says, "I guess Cara and that hot-head did finish first and second consecutively in the entrance tests."

Another student sighs and says, "Only for the hero course exams."

Midoriya says, "Oh, right."

Sero says, "That girl obviously hates us."

Kaminari says, "Yeah, and we've got Bakugo to thank for them not liking our class."

Bakugo and I climb the steps of the platform towards Midnight. I allow Bakugo to step up to the microphone first not realizing I would come to regret it. He waits a minute just looking at the crowd and then says, "I just wanna say...I'm gonna win."

I hear the whole of Class 1-A say, "I knew he'd say something like that!"

Other students start booing. A student says, "What did he say?"

Another says, "Class 1-A is so full of themselves."

A third says, "Get him off the stage!"

Tenya jumps up and says, "Why would you be so disrespectful? You're representing us all. Cara, do something."

Bakugo turns toward him and says, "Not my fault the rest of you are just stepping stones to my victory."

The student from Class 1-B says, "I'm gonna crush this overconfident jerk! I can't wait to knock 'im down a size!"

I step up to the mic and gently push Bakugo towards the steps while massaging my temples because of an oncoming headache. I say, "Sorry for that ladies and gentlemen. Thanks for being here and watching in your homes the UA Sports Festival." I pause and smile and look over my shoulder at the rest of the first year before continuing, "I expect that all of us will compete to the best of our abilities. I look forward to seeing those that aren't in my class try their hardest and that goes for Class 1-A as well. Despite the idiot that spoke before me we are not better than anyone and we have to work just as hard as any of them. Let us make this Sports Festival remembered for years to come. We may only be first years but we are nonetheless going to show the world that despite our age that we are just as good as the second and third years. So please enjoy." I smile brightly and continue, "Let's do this Plus Ultra style!" And with that I step away from the mic and walk towards my class again.

Midnight says, "Without further ado, it's time for us to get started!"

I hear Ochaco say, "UA really doesn't believe in letting us catch a breath, huh?"

Midnight continues, "This is where you begin feeling the pain! The first fateful game of the festival!" A screen pops up behind her with a spinning thing making me dizzy looking at it. She continues, "What could it be?" Finally the spinning stops and Midnight says, "Ta-dah!"

Izuku says, "So it's gonna be an obstacle course."

Midnight explains, "All 11 classes will participate in this treacherous contest. The track is four kilometers around the outside of the stadium." She snaps her whip again and says, "I won't wanna restrain anyone, at least in this game." She licks her lips and I suddenly understand why dad didn't trust her alone with me until I was 12. She continues, "As long as you don't leave the course, you're free to do whatever your heart desires." The crowd cheers as she continues, "Now then, take your places, contestants." And it was off to the starting line with all of us.


	14. Chapter 14

I find myself standing next to Todoroki and I smile at him slightly. We had always competed against each other so this was nothing new though we both had different reasons to win this. Though neither of us knew the others reason.

As the lights on the gate slowly disappear in a countdown I ready myself. Just as the last light fades Midnight screams, "Begin!" as the gate opens. All the students rush in a fast attempt to get ahead of everyone. It was a rush. I loved the thrill. I let myself be carried with them despite knowing I could easily get ahead.

I hear Present Mic scream, "And we're off to a racing start!" He says to someone, "How 'bout some color commentary, Mummy Man?" I almost giggle upon the nickname that he gave my father because of the bandages.

I hear dad ask, "How did you talk me into this?"

Present Mic says, "What should we be paying attention to in the early stages of the race?"

Dad, ever captain obvious, says, "The doorway." That stumped Present Mic going by the silence.

I hear a student say, "You're trampling me!"

Another said, "This is too narrow!"

With all the grunting and pushing I was getting tired of it. I flipped backwards and much to the chagrin of the people right behind me and in front of me I ran across their heads coming out of the gate just as a rush of cold comes forward.

I see Todoroki running forward just as I had touched the ground and the ice was following him. I used my left side and created a ramp and used it to slide and flip beyond the ground that looked like something was ready to come out while at the same time using my right side and melting the ramp as I passed it. I hear Todoroki whisper, "Apologies."

Upon being in the air I looked back at the other competitors and see that some of them were frozen but that the whole of Class 1-A had avoided it. _Good you learned from combat training_. I looked seeing that many of my classmates were using their Quirks to get ahead of the other classes in their frozen state. I smile landing softly on my feet and running forwards.

I hear Kirishima scream, "Here I come!"

Bakugo yells.

Yaoyorozu says, "Nice trick, Todoroki!"

Bakugo says, "I won't let you get away so easily! You icy-hot bastard!"

I smile realizing that they were focused on Todoroki and that they hadn't realized that he wasn't the one in first.

Ojiro says, "You froze me in place once before, it won't happen again.

Ashido says, "Close one."

Ochaco says, "Gotta wait for the right time to show off my Quirk!"

I glance back and I'm surprised to see four students carrying the purple-haired guy with stupid looking expressions on their faces. I think _what the hell is your Quirks?_ I quickly focus on the path in front of me.

I hear the purple-haired guy say, "So they are good at using their powers, huh?"

Todoroki says, "I didn't expect so many people to dodge that. Especially those from other classes." He gasps as Mineta's grunting reaches my ears.

Mineta says, "You think you're so cool, but I've outsmarted you! Ha! How pathetic, Todoroki! Eat this! My special attack! Gra..." All of the sudden he stops and I turn around and see the robots from the Entrance Exam. I was suddenly glad that I had dodged that obstacle.

Izuku screams, "Are you okay?"

I hear a robot say, "Targets acquired. Terminate them."

I hear Present Mic say, "Oh. Enemies have shown up out of nowhere! I bet we're in for a treat here! A test of strength and cunning! It's a Robo Inferno!" It was then that I noticed that even Present Mic hadn't noticed me getting ahead of the pack.

Kaminari says, "Are those the zero-point villains from the practical test?"

A General Studies student says, "Seriously?"

A Support Course student says, "This is what they meant by 'obstacles'?"

Todoroki says, "So this is what the other students and Cara faced in their entrance exams."

Yaoyorozu says, "Where's the school even get the funding for these things?"

The villains attack and I see Todoroki getting his ice ready. Todoroki says, "They obviously went through a lot of trouble, but I wish they'd prepared something a little more difficult. Especialy since my dear-old dad is watching." Ice shot everywhere and I knew that Todoroki would be fine and the others would find their own way but I couldn't help but worry. Though I couldn't help but notice that when he mentioned his dad a lot of anger was there.

I hear a student say, "Dude, he stopped the robots!"

Another says, "Look! Between their legs! We can get through!"

I then hear Todoroki warn the others calmly, "Careful, now. I froze them while they were off balance. On purpose." I smile shaking my head slightly.

Present Mic says, "That's Todoroki from Class 1-A pulling ahead to an early lead with a devastating display! Amazing! He's one we should watch, it almost seems unfair! Thoughts?"

I hear Mr. Aizawa say, "His attack was both offensive and defensive."

Present Mic exclaims, "No wonder he was let in on recommendations! He'd never even fought those Robo Infernos before, but they didn't stand a chance against his chart-topping moves!"


	15. Chapter 15

Present Mic says, "The first-year students are already off to one rockin' start! And, it's only the first round! Talk about a cruel obstacle course! Our players are racing against each other in a vicious battle where anything goes so long as they stay on the track!"

Mr. Aizawa says, "Watch it."

Present Mic continues unfazed, "We'll continue to bring you live updates and pulse-pounding action thanks to the camera robots placed around the course!"

Mr. Aizawa says, "Why do you need me here?"

Present Mic continues without answering, "The stakes are high! We've got a whole school of top-notch students trying to be heroes, but do they really stand a chance against our heavy metal swarm of Robo Infernos? What a showing! Shoto Todoroki from Class 1-A has taken an early lead!"

All of the sudden Mr. Aizawa says, "Wait. Who's that in front? Todoroki is only in second."

Present Mic screams, "What!?" He pauses and then continues, "Your right. It looks like while we were paying attention to Todoroki in the beginning we didn't see the girl pull ahead. Can it be? Is it another student from Class 1-A? Is that Cara?"

Mr. Aizawa says, "Yes it is. She used the attention on Todoroki to her advantage pulling further ahead of the others without drawing attention to herself. A move that requires stealth especially in the open like that."

Present Mic says, "Cara is coming onto the second obstacle. She may have avoided the first one but this one is unavoidable. Let's see how she handles this."

I turn away from the others and pay attention to my path just as I come to a cliff. I try to slide to a stop but my momentum is too much and I'm forced to do a forward handspring to vault myself to a pillar of ground. Feeling a bit more confident after landing successfully I went running towards the edge again and sprung myself into the air and again landed on the next one and kept going at it while listening to the others progress.

A robot went down. I hear a student say, "Hey! There's someone trapped under that robot!"

Another student says, "Do you think we should try and help 'em?"

Another exclaims, "Are people seriously gonna die here?"

All of the sudden a crunching is heard and I hear Kirishima scream, "I'm alive!"

Present Mic says, "Kirishima from Class 1-A! What a hardcore debut for this rookie!"

Kirishima says, "Todoroki, I can't believe you pulled something like that. Jeez. Anyone but me woulda been killed!"

Another banging is heard and I hear the voice of Class 1-B student say, "Class 1-A really is full a' jerks! I'll smash that ice guy when I get my hands on him."

Present Mic says, "Tetsutetsu from Class 1-B was also stuck underneath! What are the odds?"

Tetsutetsu says, "Ya know, anyone other than me woulda been killed!"

I hear Kirishima pout, "Our Quirks are basically the same! How am I supposed to stand out now?"

Tetsutetsu says, "You damn copycat!"

I hear Present Mic say, "Class 1-A's Bakugo is rocketing over the obstacles! Clever!"

Mr. Aizawa's voice comes to me softly, "Class 1-A's learned not to hesitate. They've seen what the real world is like. They've felt the fear of facing villains. Yet they fight on, trying to overcome that fear. They've grown. All of them. And they know that they have to act quickly if they want to stay alive."

Present Mic says, "For those of you who thought the first obstacle was easy. Let's see how ya feel about the second one. If they take a spill, they're out! If they wanna pass this test, they'll have to get creative. It's 'The Fall'! Cara of Class 1-A is already at the end of the obstacle and continuing to the finish line. Using her flexibility to her advantage. Smart girl."

Mr. Aizawa says, "She relied on both her body as well as her Quirk if the distance was a bit too large. She used her brain to calculate just how much to use so as not to overshoot her target."

Present Mic says, "As to be expected for the girl who got in on recommendations and decided to take the Entrance Exam to prove that she was good enough. In the Recommendation tests she tied for first and in the Entrance Exam she was first. And she is off like a rocket!"

After a slight pause Present Mic says, "In the world of heroes, it can be hard to get popular without a flashy Quirk. Right, Eraserhead?"

I hear Mr. Aizawa's voice and I know he's pissed as he says, "I don't know what you're talking about, idiot."

Present Mic says, "Looks like Todoroki is still skating by easily!"

I look behind me seeing both Todoroki and Bakugo seeming to still be oblivious to me being ahead of them and then I hear Present Mic say, "Boy, does he look foolish!"

I come to a ground that looks like holes have been dug and then filled. I quickly start running across it avoiding the holes.

All the sudden I hear some of the audience. One says, "The dude in second place is so far ahead."

Another says, "His Quirk is really powerful, but it's his natural athletic talent and keen judgment keeping him in second place."

A third says, "I'm not surprised. Don't you know who his father is? The Flame Hero, Endeavor!"

A fourth says, "Wait, for real? That guy's second only to All Might himself."

A fifth says, "Everyone'll be fighting to have him as a sidekick for sure."

Present Mic says, "The two leader's putting distance between themselves and the students stuck at The Fall! It hasn't been announced how many competitors will make it through to the next round, so there's no time to relax."

Present Mic says, "And now, we're finally approaching the last obstacle. Everyone had better tread carefully. You're stepping onto a minefield! If you look carefully, you can see where those little bombs are buried, so keep your eyes on the ground, folks. By the way, those land mines were designed for the games, so they might be loud and flashy, but, they're not all that powerful. Just enough to make you wet your pants!"

Mr. Aizawa says, "Get a hold of yourself." I look behind me to see that Todoroki had finally made it to the obstacle. I turn back front and see that I have half the obstacle still left but I need to quickly speed up or he'd catch me. As others come behind me some of the landmines go off.

All of the sudden I hear, "Bastard! Your declaration of war was to the wrong person!" I look behind me to see Bakugo but luckily for me he was focused on Todoroki still and hadn't realized I was in first.

Present Mic screams as an explosion goes off, "Just like that, a new student takes second place! The media here is going crazy! There's nothing they love more than an upset! Hey, hey, hey! The rest of the competitors are catching up, too! And what's this? Can our second and third place fight each other and stay in front of the competition?"

Looking behind me at them I don't realize it but my foot steps on a landmine and I look down and say, "Shit." However, much to my surprise is that it doesn't go off under my foot. I smile and quickly shoot forward.

Present Mic says, "What is this? Cara who is already two thirds of the way done with the obstacle is stepping on the landmines left and right and not setting them off? How? None of her Quirks allow for anything like that!"

Mr. Aizawa says, "Actually a Quirk of hers known as Panther makes her abnormally light on her feet. Despite her height she barely weighs ten pounds because of the Quirk and she is only that because of her clothes. Not much is known about the Quirk though."

Present Mic continues, "Todoroki and Bakugo are neck and neck for second and third place knocking on the finish line with Cara way ahead of them and increasing her lead!"

I use my speed to my advantage and go full throttle towards the finish line. Just as I get to the edge of the obstalce and run forward a large explosion is heard.

I stop and turn when I hear Present Mic scream, "What's with that huge explosion in the back?! That was way more powerful than it should be! Incredible! What just happened? Whatever the case, Class 1-A's Izuku Midoriya is suddenly in hot pursuit of first place! Better watch out, Cara! Strike that! The second place is his! And he's still going!"

Upon seeing this I take off faster than I had before. Present Mic continues, "Look at that plot twist! Those two aren't fighting anymore. They're chasing Midoriya! That's what having a common enemy will do in this competition! This fight is still far from over, though! And Cara is off like a flash to finish this race once and for all!"

Another explosion is heard just before I can cross the finish line. Present Mic screams, "In a stunning move, Midoriya has blasted past his classmates from 1-A and running neck and neck with Cara! I don't believe it-he cleared that minefield in an instant! Eraserhead, your students are amazing! What the heck are you teaching them?"

Mr. Aizawa says, "This has nothing to do with me. Each of them is powered by their own drive to succeed."

Present Mic says, "There ya have it, Eraserhead is a terrible teacher."

Mr. Aizawa says annoyed, "I'm what?"

Present Mic says, "Who would have imagined at the beginning of this race that the climax would be a non-stop mega-mix of surprises?"

Izuku and I shoot past the finish line together.

Present Mic says, "The first to make it back into the stadium is the first-place winner! What is this? Both Izuku Midoriya and Cara crossed at the same time? Who is actually first place?"

A long pause was given as Izuku collapsed on the ground and I stood there smiling and hold out my hand to him helping him back on his feet.

Just as I get him up Present Mic says, "After reviewing the tapes it is confirmed that both Izuku Midoriya and Cara tied to first place. Not a centimeter of one or the other was ahead of the other! What a way to end. Our champions are Cara and Izuku Midoriya!"

The audience cheers and I hug Izuku saying, "We did it!" I pull back and shake my head before saying, "You surprised everyone. Good job!"

Izuku says, "You as well. You were amazing. No one realized you had gotten ahead." I just smile brightly at him. Izuku bends over still panting and he asks, "How are you not out of breath?"

I respond, "You've known me for years, Izuku. That shouldn't come as a surprise."

Izuku looks around the stadium looking shocked and I look up to the box where I know Present Mic and Mr. Aizawa is and I give a thumbs up flashing my brightest smile up there. Izuku then smiles and makes a fist of victory.

Present Mic says, "And look at that smile of victory on our winners faces. Those two will be the ones to watch in the competition."

Bakugo pants having finished third behind Todoroki and says, "Deku and Cara...no way. Not again."

Todoroki is steaming and I walk over to him and smile brightly saying, "Nice job, Todoroki. I thought you were going to catch me."

Todoroki says, "Nah, you are really fast. I didn't even realize that you were ahead of me until I saw you at the minefield."

I say, "That's why you should pay a little attention to the commentary especially since Present Mic is so loud. He didn't even realize it until Mr. Aizawa saw me just before the second obstacle. I was almost wiped out by that one. I wasn't paying enough attention. My flexibility saved my sorry ass."

Todoroki says, "I don't think so, Cara. You never give yourself enough credit."

I smile and say, "Thanks."

I walk away back towards Izuku before I hear, "Nice job, Cara."

I turn and see Tokoyami and Kirishima and I say, "Thanks, guys. Congrats on making it through."

We all stand there waiting for the results to be in to see who all would be continuing onto the next pause. I knew that me, Izuku, Todoroki, and Bakugo would all continue at least but I hoped that most of Class 1-A gets to continue on as well.


	16. Chapter 16

After waiting for a little bit Present Mic says, "The contestants are pouring in one after the other! Let's hear some applause for all our competitors as we prepare the results. Todoroki turned away from Izuku after watching him for a little bit and I noticed but didn't say anything.

All of the sudden Ochaco's voice says, "Deku! That was amazing!"

Izuku says, "Oh, thank you!"

Ochaco says, "I can't believe you got first place, I'm jealous!"

Izuku says, "Uh! It was nothing!" as he hugs himself in embarrassment.

Tokoyami asks, "Is he ever not going to be embarrassed?"

I look at him and see that he too had been watching the exchange between the two. I say, "No I think it will be quite a while. After all Izuku never saw me as a girl and Ochaco is pretty so it adds to his embarrassment."

Tokoyami asks, "How has he not seen you as a girl?"

I turn to him and say, "Izuku has known me since I was 8. Plus I'm more like a sister to him even if he doesn't know who my parents are. Plus I'm not pretty nor do I try to be. I hate makeup. It makes people look fake."

Tokoyami says, "Every girl is pretty in her own way."

I smile and nod before saying, "Maybe...but beauty doesn't really matter. I prefer brains to looks any day."

Tokoyami says, "Agreed. Though would you turn down someone if they had both?"

I blush and say, "It depends on who it is I guess." Looking at the ground I say, "Why are we talking about this again?"

Tokoyami laughs and says, "You opened up the topic calling Ochaco pretty."

I scratch my head and say fiddling with the end of my braid, "Can we choose another topic?"

I turn towards the sound of Yaoyorozu panting. She says, "How could this happen?"

I get angry as I hear Mineta's laugh and him saying, "Two birds with one stone. I'm a genius!"

Yaoyorozu turns towards her back and says, "You are the worst."

I get angry and walk over to her and say, "Yaoyorozu, turn around." She does as I say and my braid gets lifted into the air and my right eye becomes silver and my left eye becomes red. Mineta falls to the ground as his balls drop off of Yaoyorozu and stick to him instead. After he's to the ground I say angrily, "You are really pushing yourself to the limit with me. Learn to rely on yourself and not others. Stop being a fucking baby and perv." I blink deactivating Erasure and turn around and go back to Tokoyami who doesn't say anything.

Midnight says, "The first game for the first-years is finally over, and what a game it was! Now, let's take a quick look at the standings, shall we?" She pauses and then says, "In first place is Izuku Midoriya in Class A with Cara also from Class A. In second place is Shoto Todoroki also Class A. Third place is Katsuki Bakugo also Class A. Fourth Ibara Shiozaki from Class B. Fifth, Juzo Honenuki, Class B. Sixth, Tenya Iida, Class A. Seventh, Fumikage Tokoyami, Class A. Eighth, Hanta Sero, Class A. Ninth, Eijiro Kirishima, Class A. Tenth, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Class B. Eleventh, Mashirao Ojiro, Class A. Twelfth, Yosetsu Awase, Class B. Thirteenth, Tsuyu Asui, Class A. Fourteenth, Mezo Shoji, Class A. Fifteenth, Rikida Sato, Class A. Sixteenth, Ochaco Uraraka, Class A. Seventeenth, Momo Yaoyorozu, Class A. Eighteenth, Minoru Mineta, Class A. Nineteenth, Mina Ashido, Class A. Twentieth, Koji Koda, Class A. 21st, Kyoka Jiro, Class A. 22nd, Sen Kaibara, Class B. 23rd, Kosei Tsuburaba, Class B. 24th, Denki Kaminari, Class A. 25th, Kojiro Bondo, Class B. 26th, Reiko Yanagi, Class B. 27th, Hitoshi Shinso, Class C." I stopped paying attention after seeing Shinso. _That's the guy from General Studies!_ I was glad to see that all of Class A got in as well as Class B. Midnight continues, "Only the top 42 will advance to the next round. That being said 43 of you will be continuing due to first place being tied. But don't be too let down if you didn't make the cut! We've prepared other opportunities for you to shine." She licks her lips and I facepalm myself wanting to hide. She continues, "Now the real fun is about to begin. The chance to fully move yourself into the limelight! Give it your best!" She snaps her whip and says, "Let's see what we have in store for you next. Will your wildest fantasies come to life? What could it be? The waiting is torture. Prepare yourselves...for this!"

Kaminari says, "Cavalry battle? I'm terrible at those."

Mineta says, "Oh yes."

Tsu says, "Huh, it's not an individual event. I wonder how they'll split us up."

Midnight continues, "Allow me to explain. The participants will form teams of two-to-four people as they see fit. Though team who has the first-place winners will be required to have five because both Izuku Midoriya and Cara will count as one person. In theory, it's basically the same as a regular playground game. But there is one difference. Each player has been assigned a point value based on the results from the obstacle course."

Sato says, "I get it, a point-based system like the entrance exams. That seems pretty simple."

Ochaco says, "So that means each team will have a different point value based on which students are in it."

Ashido says, "Uh-huh!"

Midnight says snapping her whip and getting frustrated, "Maybe you should shut up and let me explain things to you. Now, then. The point assignments go up by increments of five, starting from the bottom. For example, 42nd place is worth five points, and 41st is worth ten. And the point value assigned to the first place contestant is...ten million!" All of the sudden it feels like everyone's eyes are on me and Izuku and I really feel like I want to hide though I instead glare at them not wanting to show weakness. Midnight continues looking weirdly turned on, "That's right. It's survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top!"

Izuku had moved towards me and grabbed onto my arm for dear life while I just glared at others. This was going to be interesting...


	17. Chapter 17

Midnight says, "Forty-three of you qualified to move on to the next round. Gird your loins and prepare for your next test. A Cavalry Battle! Those of you at the top will suffer the most. Of course that's something you'll hear over and over again at UA. Show us what 'Plus Ultra' means!" She snaps her whip at me and Izuku and says, "Izuku Midoriya and Cara tied for first in the qualifier. They'll be worth ten million!" Izuku grips onto my arm as everyone stares at us and I just glared at them all. Midnight continues after a short pause, "First years! These are the rules that you'll abide by: the game itself will last 15 minutes. Individual point values will be added together to reach your team total. Everyone will know how much you're worth thanks to your headbands. Swipe as many headbands as you can to raise your team's score. Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up. So the more you steal, the harder it'll be to manage them. And another thing-even if your headband gets stolen or your team falls down, you can keep playing until time's up."

Yaoyorozu says, "It's anyone's game, then."

Sato says, "And since there are 43 contestants, there'll be ten or 12 teams fighting on the field the entire time."

Aoyama says, "Sounds hard."

Ashido says, "So, if you lose your headband at the beginning, you have more time to make up a plan."

Tsu says, "I dunno, Mina. Maybe we should wait and see how the teams turn out before we start strategizing."

Midnight says, "This is going to be rough. You may use your Quirks as much as you like. But there are still rules! Make a team fall on purpose and I'll slap you with a red card. You'll be disqualified! Now, you've got 15 minutes to build your teams. I recommend you get started. Remember Izuku Midoriya and Cara. You count as one person and you are both required to be riders."

Izuku says to me, "It doesn't matter how many points our teammates have since we've got so many. We just need to make sure we pick the right people. Okay, I know who we want!"

I look to see many of our classmates going to Bakugo to be on his team I just roll my eyes. I shake my head at Kirishima knowing exactly what Bakugo was trying to go for. Of course those two would make a good team. Despite being opposite personalities with Bakugo being angry and Kirishima being considerate of others they do have a pretty good compatibility together.

Izuku says, "Just like I expected. Everyone's sticking to the people in their homeroom class. It's too much of a gamble to partner with someone if you don't know what their Quirk can do. We need to find a team of our own and fast. But everyone's totally avoiding us since we're worth so much!" He approaches Ojiro saying, "Oh, hey. What's up, Ojiro?"

Ojiro says, "Sorry," and walks away.

Izuku says disappointed, "It makes sense. No one's worried about keeping their own headbands the whole game. It's a better strategy to steal as many points as you can at the end. And unlike Todoroki or Cara or Kacchan, I didn't use my Quirk in the first round, so no one has any confidence in me!"

I slap him just as Ochaco says, "Hey, Deku! Cara!" He looks at her scared, "Let's team up!"

Deku starts crying and says, "Uraraka! Are you sure? Everyone'll be after me and my ten million stupid points! Tell me you're not kidding!"

Ochaco says, "If we run away the whole time, then we'll win, right?"

Izuku stops crying and says, "Um, you're either overestimating me or underestimating everyone else here."

Ochaco says, "Phooey! Anyway, it's better to team up with people you like! Is something wrong? You look so gross."

Izuku wipes his eyes and says, "No, I just thought my chest was gonna explode for a second. Actually, I wanted to team up with you, too. Thanks a lot. You're right. For a game that requires so much teamwork, it's smart to find people you communicate smoothly with. In fact, if we had your Quirk and Cara's and one other person...you know what-I think I might have a solid plan."

Ochaco says, "Huh?"

Izuku runs over to Iida but by the fact that he's with Todoroki I know what the answer will be. But nonetheless Izuku asks, "Iida. The three of us would be horses, with Iida in the front. Using Uraraka's Quirk, Iida and I would be way lighter, so we'd be able to manueuver around really easily. And Cara is already really light. No one could catch us."

Ochaco says, "Good idea!"

Izuku says, "The only thing is...we'd still have to find a pretty strong rider...Cara could but with her fire that may not be good. I don't know who could do it. I know it's not much, but it's the only evasive plan I could think of this fast."

Tenya says, "A good strategy, but I'm sorry."

Izuku says, "Uh..."

Tenya says, "I'm afraid I must refuse your offer."

Izuku gasps while Ochaco says, "Huh?"

I just look at Tenya and say, "You paired up with Todoroki."

Tenya says, "Yes. Since this all started, I've been losing to you. Both of you. Please don't take this as an insult. You're a great friend, but if I continue to follow you, I'll never get stronger. Bakugo and Todoroki have challenged you already, Midoriya, and Bakugo with you Cara, but they aren't the only ones who see you as a rival. Midoriya, Cara, I'll try my best to defeat you."

Ochaco says, "Whoa, Iida..."

Todoroki looks at me and nods and says, "Good luck, Cara. It's nothing against you."

I smile at him slightly and say, "I know, Shoto. We all have our reasons that we go for to win this. I wish you the best of luck." He nods at me before turning away.

I turn hearing someone giggling and saying, "Oh, perfect, you're still alone. And you're the star. Team up with me, people in first place!" I back away feeling invaded.

Izuku says, "So close! Who are you?"

She chuckles and says, "I'm a student in the support course. Name's Mei Hatsume!"

Ochaco says, "Oh! You're that weirdo from the obstacle course."

Hatsume continues, "We haven't met, but I'd like to use your current fame to my personal advantage. If I team up with you, then I'll be in the spotlight! Part of the team that everyone is keeping their eyes on. That means my super cute little babies will inevitably been seen by the big company CEOs who're tuning in to the Sports Festival. And following that line of reasoning, this is the best way for me and my marvelous gadgets to get recrutied."

Ochaco says, "Could you slow down a minute? Did you bring babies here, or...I mean..."

Hatsume continues ignoring Ochaco, "Plus, you three will definitely benefit..." She opens up a chest before saying, "The support course specializes in creating equipment that helsp heroes deal with their Quirks and enhance their skills." She cackles saying, "I packed a ton of powerful babies to bring with me, so I'm sure you'll find something you like floating around my arsenal! Oh, I see one's caught your eye. I based this on a certain hero's backpack. Though, of course, I added my own twist."

Izuku says, "Wait, I recognize that! Air Jet, the Buster Hero has one of those." Hatsume laughs as Izuku continues, "I love that guy!"

Hatsume says, "Isn't he awesome?"

Izuku says, "Mm-hm! His agency's close by..."

Ochaco and I stand to the side but I can see that she is a little butt-hurt so I smile at her when she looks at me. I say, "Hey, Izuku. I got an idea. With both Ochaco and Hatsume and you and me, we need one other. Midnight said that both you and I have to be riders. Which means that Hatsume and Ochaco can be the rear horses but we need a front horse. Tokoyami doesn't look like he's chosen a group yet and with Dark Shadow he could be both offense and defense. I'm more offense in this regard though I can use my ice for some defense but I have to be careful with us being so close. My Panther Quirk will be useless because I need mobility for that."

Izuku walks towards Tokoyami as Ochaco asks, "Where're you going?"

I walk with him and stand slightly behind him as he puts his hand on Tokoyami's shoulder and says, "Join me!" as I smile slightly. We talked strategy and it worked well. I was positioned on Tokoyami's shoulders and was responsible for protecting the headband.

The game was about to begin...


	18. Chapter 18

As the buzzer went off signaling that time was up Midnight says, "Oh, goody. It's time to get this party started."

Present Mic says, "Hey, hey, look alive!"

I hear Mr. Aizawa say, "Mm?"

Present Mic says, "After 15 minutes to pick teammates and talk strategy, 12 cavalry teams are preparing to go head-to-head!"

Mr. Aizawa says, "I see some unexpected student combinations."

Present Mic says, "Come on, everyone get your hands in the air! It's time for an arena-thumping UA battle royale! Let me hear ya scream!" My heart is pumping and I'm smiling.

Tokoyami says, "You are definitely excited, Cara."

I smile saying, "Of course. I have two of my best friends here with me and a friend in the making. This will be fun."

Izuku says, "I forgot how competitive you can be, Cara. It's been a while since I saw you look so happy." He pauses and asks, "Are you okay?"

Ochaco says, "Yeah!"

Izuku says, "Hatsume?" Hatsume just laughs. Izuku says, "Tokoyami?"

Tokoyami says, "Yes. And you, Cara?"

I say, "Never more so."

Izuku says, "Let's do this."

The crowd cheers. I remember hearing Todoroki say, "I chose the three of you because I believe we'll make for the most stable formation possible. I would have asked for Cara as well but the rule stopped that. Kaminari's our left wing. He can use his Quirk to keep enemies at bay. Yaoyorozu, you'll take the right wing. Focus on insulation and defense. Iida, you'll take the front. We'll rely on you for mobility and physical defense."

Tenya had said, "And you'll be attacking and creating diversions of ice and fire. Is that right?"

Todoroki had said, "Not quite. When I'm in battle...I never use my left side. Only Cara has ever faced that side."

I look around at the teams and hear Present Mic say, "Okay, all you first years! I hope you're happy with your chosen teams! Let's get this party started! One final countdown before the game starts! Three! Two! One!"

Midnight screams, "Begin!"

We stand still and the other teams take no time in charging us.

Tokoyami says, "They're not even giving us a chance, huh? Such is the fate of the pursued. You were right, Cara. Make your choice, Midoriya!"

Hatsume says, "Here they come!"

Izuku says, "That's easy. We're running away! Cara, now!"

I concentrate and spread my hands and the air becomes full of Blades of Light. I scream and flick my hands towards the oncoming teams. All of the sudden the ground turns soft and we start sinking.

Ochaco says, "What's happening?"

Izuku says, "We're sinking! It must be that guy's Quirk!"

Tokoyami says, "Cara, can you do anything?"

I nod and say, "Can you guys get out of the ground? If you can't it won't do any good."

Ochaco says, "No good-I can't get out!"

Izuku says, "Uraraka! Hatsume! Watch your faces! Cara, get ready to do whatever it is!"

The others nod and Izuku uses the backpack of Hatsume's got us off the ground and I turned on my Erasure and deleted the guy's Quirk confusing him with it.

After getting us into the air I blink deactivating it. And thankfully we flew over the other competitors.

I hear the guy Tetsutetsu say, "He flew? Damn support course. After them!"

I hear Hagakure say, "Jiro, now."

Jiro says, "I know!" Dark Shadow intercepts Jiro's earphone jacks.

I say, "Nice job, Dark Shadow."

Dark Shadow says, "Thank you."

Tokoyami says, "Good work. Please, continue to watch over our blind spots, Dark Shadow."

Dark Shadow says, "Got it!"

Izuku says, "Wow, that is seriously cool. Your shadow is just what we needed. It'll take care of our omindirectional mid-range defenses! Tokoyami. You're amazing!"

Tokoyami says, "You are the one who chose me."

Izuku says, "Actually I didn't. It was Cara's idea."

I smile when he looks towards me. Ochaco says, "We're landing."

Hatsume asks, "So what do you think of my babies? Aren't they just precious? Cuteness can be manufactured, you know."

Izuku says, "Excellent mobility! Your babies are amazing, Hatsume!"

She blushes and says, "Aw, thanks!"

I hear Ochaco mumble quietly but I chose to ignore her and concentrate on making more Blades of Light and sending them at people. Upon seeing someone close I say, "Hey, Dark Shadow."

Dark Shadow says, "Yes?"

I point to a person and say, "I'm going to cut the headband off of her. Grab it would you?"

Dark Shadow says, "No problem."

I send five Blades of Light towards them. The headband was only a 70 pointer but it was better than nothing even with 10 million. Once it was sliced through Dark Shadow grabbed it and handed it to me and I handed it to Izuku and he says, "Nice work, Cara. You are right though. You are definitely more offensive."

We kept staying away from people and I was relying more on Blades of Light than I had before. Unless it was closer combat I couldn't use my fire or ice without risking my teammates so I had to by time.

I hear Present Mic say, "Wow! Barely two minutes have passed since we started, and it's already a total free for all! Yeah! Watch those headbands! You can even ignore the ten million points and go after the other chart toppers!"

My attention is taken by Mineta's laugh and him saying, "This is too easy. It's not a fight. It's more like a massacre!"

I say, "Tokoyami! Have us face them. Leave it to me."

Izuku says, "It's Shoji! Is he all by himself? Where's his team?"

I say, "No, he has a team. They are shielded by his arms."

Tokoyami says, "What we need is breathing room. We can't get caught trapped between multiple opponents! Even with Cara that isn't smart."

Ochaco says, "Uh-Ah! Oh no."

Izuku asks, "What, is something wrong?"

Ochaco says, "Yeah, I'm stuck!"

Izuku gasps, "That's Mineta's ball. But where did it come from?!"

Mineta says, "From right over here. Hi, Midoriya."

Izuku asks, "What? Is that even allowed?"

Midnight says, "Judges say yes!"

Upon seeing Tsu's tongue come out of nowhere I say, "Guys, watch it. Sorry, Dark Shadow." I create a whirlpool of flames from my right hand and a column of ice from my left causing us to shoot into the air away from them. I say, "I can't hold this much longer. If I hold it another minute I'll pass out."

Present Mic says, "Whoa! What control Cara is showing to get away from multiple opponents! I didn't even know she could do that!"

Izuku uses the backpack and takes the weight saying, "Cara, drop your power." I shut it off and breathe heavily as Tokoyami calls Dark Shadow again.

However I see Bakugo coming out of nowhere and I say, "Izuku!"

Izuku says, "Kacchan!"

Bakugo says, "Don't think for a second that you're safe. I've got you!"

Izuku yells, "Tokoyami! Cara!"

I focus my left side with a yell as Tokoyami grunts sending Dark Shadow towards him. Bakugo gets encased in ice and thrown away by Dark Shadow sending the crowd screaming.

Present Mic screams, "Whoa! Bakugo has been separated from his horses! Is that even allowed? Nice combined effort between Cara and Tokoyami to get him out of there!"

Midnight says, "He never touched the ground, so technically it's okay." As we land Ochaco is yelping and I use my left side to help us by creating a pillar of ice.

Izuku says, "Nicely done, Uraraka! You too, Cara!"

Ochaco says, "It's hard to control where we're going with just one foot. Without Cara that probably wouldn't have worked well."

Izuku says, "I understand."

Present Mic says, "As expected, everyone's after the first place team, giving them no time to catch their breath. What a show this is!"

I hear some of the audience members. One says, "With all those flashy Quirks, I can't decide who I should be watching!"

Another says, "Looks like the experience fighting villains made that class level-up superfast."

Present Mic says, "Now who wants to take a look at each team's points so far? It's been seven minutes, so let's get those rankings thrown up on the screen." I hear the audience gasp. Present Mic continues, "Hold on here. This is an unexpected turn. Other than Midoriya, Class 1-A's not doin' so hot. Even Bakugo is losing!" I almost choke on my air and look towards Bakugo to see a student from Class 1-B take his headband.

Izuku says, "Everyone, don't worry. I think we're okay."

I say, "I really would not relax right now." As Tokoyami slides to a stop I come face-to-face with Todoroki and I say, "That is why."

Present Mic says, "And now we've reached the halfway point of the game!"

Izuku breathes deeply behind me. And says, "I thought we had it made. Guess I was wrong." I refrainded from said I told you so but only barely.

Present Mic says, "As the cavalry battle enters its second half, it's anyone's game. Class 1-B has made an unexpected showing, but who will wear the ten million points in the end? That's the real question, sports fans!"

Todoroki says, "I'll be taking that, now."


	19. Chapter 19

Hearing Todoroki say, "I'll be taking that, now." I geared up for a fight. I realized that with Kaminari on Todoroki's team it would make it next to impossible for Dark Shadow to be able to do much which meant that the combat would have to be left to me.

Tokoyami says, "I didn't think this confrontation would happen until later in the contest. He seems to have it out for you, Midoriya."

Izuku says, "The game's only halfway over. We can't stop now!"

Todoroki says, "Now, Iida. Forward!"

Izuku says, "Cara, I need you to be defense and offense."

Tenya says, "Right!"

Todoroki says, "Yaoyorozu. Be ready to protect us."

Yaoyorozu says, "On it!"

Todoroki says, "Kaminari-"

Kaminari says, "Oh, I know what I gotta do."

Izuku says, "Uh...watch our surroundings. It's not just Todoroki. Everyone's after us!"

Kaminari says, "I hope you made something strong, Yaoyorozu! Indiscriminate Shock. 1.3 million volts!"

I say, "Watch it guys!" Without thinking I used my ice and put up a large slab to protect us and Dark Shadow took the brunt of the attack.

I hear Todoroki say, "Less than six minutes left. It's time to make a move. Sorry, but there's no other way."

Todoroki freezes all of the others in place as Present Mic says, "Will you look at that! He's stopped all those teams cold in their tracks!"

Mr. Aizawa says, "But only after Kaminari had immobilized the students using his electricity. In the obstacle course, he was surprised by how many people avoided his attack. He's adapting his strategy."

Present Mic says, "Nice commentary!"

Reacting quickly I shoot a burst of flames at the ice to free us. Izuku says, "The jet pack's malfunctioning!"

Hatsume says, "Baby! Guess it needs some upgrades!"

Ochaco says, "Oh, no, they're too fast! We can't get away."

Tokoyami says, "Take care of them!" Dark Shadow goes forward but Todoroki expected it.

Todoroki says, "Yaoyorozu!" Yaoyorozu created something to block Dark Shadow and letting him be a distraction I start glowing gold as I create thousands of Blades of Light around us and with my hands coated in ice and fire without waiting I throw all the Blades of Light as well as ice and fire from my hands causing them to have to try and block it.

Izuku says, "She's too good at her Creation Quirk. We have to be careful."

Tokoyami says, "No. Kaminari is the one to fear. If there was any more sunlight, Kaminari's attack would have completely destroyed Dark Shadow. Cara's ice block helped deflect some of it as well."

Izuku gasps remembering what Tokoyami had told us about his power. I had already expected it but it was surprising nonetheless. I wondered if Todoroki had figured it out. Izuku says, "I get it. His lightning is our big problem."

Tokoyami says, "As long as he keeps using his Quirk, it will be very difficult for me to attack. Dark Shadow is too timid in the light."

Dark Shadow whimpers and says, "Violence solves nothing."

I say quietly, "I can take care of Kaminari's lightning but I won't be able to do anything else."

Ochaco stops all the sudden and I hear Present Mic say, "Team Midoriya has nowhere left to run!"

Izuku says, "Your attack power is low, but they have no idea that's the case, right?"

Tokoyami says, "I don't think so. The only person I've mentioned this weakness to was Koda back at the USJ. And he's a man of very few words."

Izuku says, "Okay, good deal. We can use that. This'll work out. Cara, go ahead and block Kaminari's power. I don't know how you'll do it but do." I nod. I focus my eyes and again my right one turns silver and my left one turns red with my braid flying up. Izuku continues, "All we have to do is hang on to the ten million points, no matter what!"

All the sudden I hear Present Mic say, "Only one minute left! Todoroki has cornered the ten-million point team and is poised to seize the ultimate prize! At least, that's what I would have predicted five minutes ago! Unbelievably, Team Midoriya's been able to keep away from the ice master for the last half of the game!" I know that I can hold onto the Quirk that long but I'll have to ask Mr. Aizawa for his eye drops after this though.

Izuku has said, "Stay back!"

I hear Iida say, "Everyone. We have less than 60 seconds. I'm gonna do something that'll make me useless to you. But it's worth it."

Todoroki asks, "What are you gonna do?"

Tenya says, "Make sure you get that headband. Brace yourselves. Hold on tight! Torgue Over-Reciproburst!"

I say, "Dark Shadow." He comes closer to me and I whisper, "Go for the headband on Todoroki. His defense is weak there." Dark Shadow nods.

Before any of us can move they fly by us and Todoroki grabs the headband. Present Mic says, "Wha-ho-ho! What just happened? That was one big blur! Holy smokes, folks! Why didn't he show off that super speed in the preliminaries?"

Todoroki asks, "Iida. What was that?"

Tenya says, "Forced my torque and RPM into overdrive, which gave me explosive power! Unfortunately, the recoil stalls my engines for a while. It's a secret move I've been saving. No one in the class knew about it. I told you, Midoriya...that I'd do my best to beat you."

The crowd cheers. Present Mic screams, "Insanity! This entire game was just turned completely on its head! Todoroki's team has the ten million points, and Midoriya's team is suddenly left with nothing at all!"

Izuku says, "Don't let them go!"

Tokoyami says, "Kaminari's still a problem for us. It'll be smarter for us to try for other points now."

I say, "No, he's not. Just keep him in my line of sight and he won't be able to use his power."

Izuku says, "We can't. We don't know who's got the other headbands. This is our only chance!"

Ochaco says, "Then let's go! We'll get the points back, Deku. I know it!"

Izuku gasps and says, "Uraraka..."

Present Mic says, "With time almost up, Team Todoroki is in first place with four headbands. Despite their best efforts, Team Midoriya has fallen to the bottom! Will these by the top four teams that move on to the next round?" After a slight pause he continues, "Team Bakugo nabs two headbands and moves into third place! The final moments of the game have been full of shakeups! Oh, to be young again!"

Mr. Aizawa's voice comes to me and my fighting spirit comes back as he says, "Now, look at this. Class 1-B's strategy was a reasonable one, but there's one thing they forgot to consider. Class 1-B didn't take into account Bakugo's overwhelming tenacity."

Present Mic says, "Bakugo is a merciless force! What a point hog! That was a shield break heard 'roud the arena, and I can't wait to watch the replay!"

We rush towards them and Izuku calls on All For One but seeing Todoroki call upon his fire I quickly switched my gaze away from Kaminari and onto him but it was unneeded as Izuku used All For One to sweep away his defenses. I gaze back to Kaminari unintentionally locking eyes with him making him stumble back from the others in shock. We ran towards the edge of the arena after Izuku grabbed the band.

I hear Present Mic say, "With just 11 seconds left, Team Midoriya's back in the game!"

I turn to Hatsume as she says, "Uh, wait a minute. Please tell me I got something wrong with my eyes."

Izuku looks down at the headband as his face falls and he says, "He tricked us."

Yaoyorozu says, "We mixed the headbands up. There's no way we'd leave the prize on top. You underestimate us." I look at Todoroki and I see he's shocked and he isn't saying anything making me worried.

Tenya says, "Todoroki. Better watch yourself. That was too close!"

Present Mic says, "Oh no! Team Midoriya didn't get the ten million points after all! The game is almost over! Time for a countdown!"

Izuku screams, "Tokoyami! Cara!"

I focus while keeping my Erasure up and 200 Blades of Light form and shot turns them in a distraction leaving Dark Shadow an opening.

Todoroki says, "Kaminari!"

I smirk as he tries but he looks around and says, "I can't! It's not working!" As Bakugo jumps in Izuku says, "Uraraka!"

Ochaco says, "Let's go!" And again we are racing towards them.

Todoroki says, "Yaoyorozu!"

Just before we got there Present Mic screams, "Time's up!" Bakugo falls to the ground as Present Mic continues, "And with that, the second round is officially over!" I close my eyes deactivating Erasure and jump off Tokoyami but I crumble to the ground as the others get down. Present Mic continues, "Now, let's take a look at who our top four teams are! In first place, Team Todoroki! In second place, Team Bakugo! In third place is Tetsute-Wait, what? It's Team Shinso? When did they come back from the dead?"

Ochaco says, "Hey, Deku!"

Izuku says, "Guys, I'm...really sorry."

Ochaco and Hatsume say, "Huh?"

They point at Tokoyami and me. Tokoyami says, "I must apologize. When Todoroki was shaken by your first attack...I tried to grab the ten-million-point headband Cara as well but things didn't go as planned. Luckily, thanks to Cara's attack and her talking to Dark Shadow. Still, I got one. It was around his head, where Cara noticed his guard was the weakest. Midoriya. You and Cara are the ones who created the opening for me. And ensured our advancement."

Present Mic continues, "And in fourth place is Team Midoriya! These four valiant teams will advance on to the final round!"

Izuku says crying and I say shaking, "Tokoyami."

Tokoyami hurries over and says, "Yes, Cara?"

I smile at him despite being on the ground and say, "Thank you. However, I must ask two favors of you."

Tokoyami says, "What is it?"

I say, "Get Todoroki over here. I overdid it a bit with my ice and fire. I need him to revert my temperature back. And afterwards I need you to help me get to the commentary box."

Tokoyami says, "Got it." He looks toward Todoroki and says, "Todoroki. Come here real quick."

Todoroki comes over without hesitation and says, "What is it, Tokoyami?"

Tokoyami says, "Cara will explain."

I say once Todoroki's attention is on me, "I need you to use your sides to revert my temperature back to normal. I overdid it a bit."

Todoroki smiles slightly and says, "You always do." But nevertheless he puts his right hand on my left arm and his left hand on my right arm and without much pain I feel back to normal as my temperature goes to what it is supposed to be.

I smile and say, "Thank you."

I start to get up when Todoroki puts his hand towards me and I take it allowing him to pull me back to my feet. With Todoroki and Tokoyami beside me we walk towards the exit as Present Mic says, "Now, let's take an hour lunch break before we start the afternoon festivites! See ya soon! Hey, Eraserhead. Let's grab some food."

I hear Mr. Aizawa say, "I'm taking a nap."

Present Mic says, "Whew." And the mic goes dead.

After giving a small smile and a wave Todoroki left and I then leaned heavily on Tokoyami as we made our way to the commentary booth. Upon arriving Tokoyami knocked and we waited only a few seconds before we heard a tired, "Come in."

Walking in Tokoyami helped me in and I took the seat that Present Mic had abandoned a while ago. Tokoyami says to me, "I'm going to go pick up some food. You fought harder than I've seen you do since the USJ but with your Quirks more. I'm going to get you some as well and I expect you to eat it."

I just nod my head and say, "Yes, please. I'm going to need it for the third round. Plus I haven't eaten for over 48 hours anyways."

Tokoyami leaves and says, "I'll make sure to get a lot then and that it will give you energy." He shuts the door behind him leaving me alone with my father.

Dad says, "You used Erasure for a good three minutes. You shouldn't push that too far."

I say, "It was the only way we could win. With Kaminari's power it would be harder to attack because of the light especially with Dark Shadow..."

Dad says, "I know. But you should be more careful. You didn't come to talk to me about the festival though. What did you come for?"

I look at the floor and say quietly, "I was wondering if I could use your eye drops. My eyes hurt from keeping them open for so long. I don't normally like relying on Erasure especially since it could easily have someone realize who I am to you."

He says, "Yes. Here. Put three in each eye. Eat whatever Tokoyami brings you without question. You will need your strength for the next stage. And make no mistake, Cara, we will be talking about the large fire and ice combined that you did to get away from the others. However, now is not the time."

When Tokoyami gets back I eat all the food that he'd brought for me after using the eyedrops that dad gave me just like he directed. Now that my strength was back I was looking forward to the final stage of the competition.


	20. Chapter 20

Meanwhile with Izuku and Todoroki. Izuku says, "So, you brought me here. Now what?" Todoroki for a while doesn't say anything just staring at Izuku. Izuku continues, "We should probably eat soon. The cafeteria's gonna be busy." Still nothing so Izuku says, "Don't you think?"

Todoroki says quietly, "I was overwhelmed. And it made me break the promise I made to myself a long time ago." Todoroki glares at his left hand before continues, "Iida and Kaminari...Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami...Uraraka...None of them felt it. In that moment, I was the only one who could sense your true power. Cara saw it coming and tried to stop me. It reminded me of something...experiencing All Might's Quirk."

Izuku says, "Oh, yeah? Okay...is that all?"

Todoroki says, "I'm saying...the power coming from you felt the same as All Might's. Midoriya, tell me. Are you really All Might's secret love child or something?" After a pause he continues, "Well, are you?"

Izuku says, "No, no way-that's not it at all. But I guess even if I was, I'd totally say I wasn't, so you probably won't believe me no matter what, I bet. Anyway, I promise, you've got the wrong idea. And...why would you even think that about me?"

Todoroki says, "'That's not it at all' is interesting wording. It suggests there is something between you two that you're not supposed to talk about."

Izuku says, "U-Uh..."

Todoroki says, "My father is the hero Endeavor. You must've heard of him. Which means you're aware that he's the number-two hero. So if you're connected to the number-one hero, All Might, in some way...that would mean...that I have even more reason to beat you. My old man is ambitious. He aims for the top. He used his power to make a name for himself as a hero. But he was never able to best All Might, so the Symbol of Peace is living proof of his failure. He's still at it, though, trying to take down All Might. One way or another."

Izuku says, "I'm not really sure what you're getting at. What are you trying to tell me, Todoroki?"

Todoroki says, "Have you ever heard of...Quirk marriages?"

Izuku says, "Uh..."

Todoroki continues, "They became a problem in the first few generations after superpowers became widespread. There were those who sought out potential mates solely with the intention of creating powerful children. Many people were forced into relationships. They were simply viewed as old-fashioned arranged marriages. But, clearly, it was unethical. My father has not only a rich history of accomplishments, but plenty of money to throw at his problems. He bought my mother's relatives to get his hands on her Quirk. And now he's raising me to usurp All Might. He even tried arranging with Cara's mother when she was still alive a Quirk marriage between Cara and I because of the likeness of our powers and the strength especially as Cara started showing multiple Quirks. It's so annoying. I refuse to be a tool for that scumbag. In every memory of my mother...I only see her crying. I remember she called, my left side unbearable, before she poured boiling water on my face." Izuku gasps as Todoroki continues, "The reason I picked a fight with you was to show my old man what I was capable of doing. Witgout having to rely on his damned fire Quirk. You see, I'm going to show him that I reject his power, and I can take first place without using it." Todoroki starts to walk off before calling over his shoulder, "And don't tell Cara. She doesn't know about the Quirk marriage that my dad tried to force her and I into. Her mother had told my father that if we got together on our own it was one thing but Quirk marriage is another. Cara has enough going on. She knows my father personally and she burnt him once she doesn't need to know that he tried to mess with both of our lives especially with how protective she is." He turns back forward and says, "You're obviously connected to All Might. Even if you won't tell me about it. But no matter how fiercely you come at me in the future, I will defeat you using only my right side. I can assure you of that."

Izuku runs after him and says, "Hey, wait!" Todoroki stops and Izuku continues, "I'm only here because others have supported me. I've been really lucky. Especially with Cara. In fact, I've had even more help since I've come to UA." Izuku pauses remembering everyone. He continues, "All Might is constantly saving people with a fearless smile. He's the greatest hero. And I wanna be just like him. In order to do that, I have to be strong enough to become number one. I know my motivation might seem stupid compared to yours. Or even Cara's though she won't say what it is. But, still-I can't lose this, either. I owe it to everyone who's supported me to try my best. You declared war on me earlier. Well, right back at you. I am going to beat you." The two stare at each other before Todoroki turns around again and continues walking.


	21. Chapter 21

After lunch is over we are back in the arena and Present Mic's voice cuts through the air saying, "Get those foam fingers in the air! It's almost time for the last round! But before that: good news for everyone who didn't make the finals. Since this is a sports festival, we've prepared some super-fun side games everyone can participate in! We even brought in cheerleaders from America to get your blood pumping!"

I hear Mr. Aizawa say, "Ah."

Present Mic says, "Hold up."

Mr. Aizawa says, "What are they doing?"

Present Mic says, "Looks like Class 1-A is goin' full-on fanservice! With the exception of Cara." I look over at seeing Kaminari and Mineta laughing and giving each other thumbs up.

Yaoyorozu says, "What?! You tricked us? You're gonna regret this!" She collapses to the ground and says, "Why is it that I always end up falling for that little pervert's stupid schemes? I even used my Quirk to make these outfits."

Jiro says, "Ugh, I hate those guys!"

Hagakure says, "Well, we do have a little time before the finals start, and I kinda like these uniforms, so...how 'bout we just roll with it!"

Jiro screams, "Are you crazy?"

Tsu says, "Wow, Toru. You've got skills."

Hearing the crowd scream and seeing the boys and how the girls reacted I say deadly calm, "Kaminari. Mineta. You fucking pervs." I stomp my left foot on the ground and ice encases both of them up to their necks.

Kaminari says, "So cold..."

Mineta says, "You ruin the fun, Cara!"

I say, "You want to see ruining the fun?" Without waiting for a response I flip backwards sending fire towards their bodies with my right foot and then flip behind them and grab them by their ears and force their heads together and have them head-butt each other. The two crumple to the gorund and I flip down a coupel gymnastic moves tearing my gym uniform across my stomach before coming to a stop between Todoroki and Tokoyami. Todoroki just rolls his eyes while Tokoyami shakes his head slightly at my display.

Present Mic says, "Going by the reaction those two tricked the others. Can't say I blame Cara. Though nice show." He pauses and then continues, "Have fun competing in these little side games, everyone! After they're over, the 16 students from the top four teams will be duking it out one-on-one in a tournamnet-style fighting competition! I promise you're not gonna wanna miss these epic match ups!"

Kirishima says, "Aw, yeah. Finally gettin' the chance to show what we're made of. I watch these finals every year, and now I'm actually in them!"

Ashido says, "So, wait. Is it always a tournament?"

Sero says, "The final's always a one-on-one competition, but they switch it up every time. Last year it was a foam sword-fighting match."

Midnight says, "Come closer and draw lots to see who you're up against. Then enjoy the pleasure of the recreational games before we start. The 16 finalists have the option of participating in those activites or sitting out to prepare for battle. I'm sure you all want to conserve your stamina. I'll start with the first place team."

I turn to see Ojiro raise his hand and say, "Um. Excuse me. Sorry. But I'm withdrawing." All the students gasp.

Izuku says, "Ojiro. No way!"

Tenya says, "But this is a rare chance for you to get scouted."

Ojiro continues, "It just wouldn't be right. I barely remember anything from the cavalry battle until the very end of it. I...think it was that guy's Quirk. I know this is a great opportunity. I wish I could take advantage of it, but my conscience won't let me."

Izuku says, "Think about this."

Ojiro getting annoyed says, "I have, okay? Everyone gave their all in round two, but I was just someone's puppet. No way. I don't wanna advance if I don't even know how I got here. It wouldn't be fair."

Hagakure says, "You're making way too much of this! Just kill it in the finals and prove you should be here."

Ashido says, "Yeah, what she said. I didn't so much in the battle, either."

Ojiro says, "That's not it. I'm talking about my pride here. I refuse to give that up. Also, why are all the girls but Cara dressed like cheerleaders?" All the girls groan and I cover my right hand in fire ready to send it flying towards the two idiots if they said anything.

A boy from Class 1-B says, "Nirengeki Shoda from Class 1-B." He walks toward Midnight saying, "I think I should withdraw for the exact same reason. Regardless of how strong I am, this isn't how I wanted to get here. It would go against the values of the festival to advance without earning my spot."

Kirishima says emotional, "Listen to these guys! They're so manly!"

Present Mic says, "Well, now. Here's another weird turn of events."

Mr. Aizawa's voice reaches me again as he says, "We'll have to see what Midnight has to say about all this-she's the one in charge."

Midnight looks confused before saying, "This sort of talk is incredibly naive, my boys. That turns me on! Shoda! Ojiro! You're withdrawn!"

All the students murmur, "Did she say it turns her on?"

Aoyama places his hand on Ojiro's shoulder just as I'm turning to him and says, "Don't worry. I'll win it for you."

Midnight continues, "Now, let's see...we'll have to move up one student from the fifth-place cavalry team so we have enough contestants."

A girl from Class 1-B says, "We were frozen most of the time. Honestly, we barely did anything in the cavalry battle. Isn't that right?" The others in her team all agree as she continues, "You should choose from the group that kept fighting the whole time. Team Tetsutetsu."

Tetsutetsu says, "Kendo!"

The girl now known as Kendo says, "I'm not doing this as a favor. It's just fair."

Tetsutetsu says, "Seriously, you guys! Thank you!"

Midnight says, "And so, Tetsutetsu has advanced to the final! Take a look at the bracket, my dears. These are your opponents!"

The crowd cheers and I see that I'll be going up against Kaminari. _This should be fun_. I see Shinso try to talk to Izuku and Ojiro puts his tail to Izuku's mouth to keep him from answering before saying, "Not so fast."

Shinso walks away and I come forward asking, "Hey, Ojiro. What was that for?"

Izuku says, "Ojiro. What's the deal?"

Ojiro says, "You can't say a word to him." After explaining how he came to not remember much I now knew why this guy had not gotten into the hero course. It was especially rare for someone with a non-combat based Quirk to be able to do well in the practical exam for the Entrance Exam. Now that I think about it I could remember seeing his face in the ones I'd helped out when it looked like they were stuck.

I hear Present Mic's voice again, "Okay. Let's press pause for a momentary interlude! Before the battles begin, it's time for some pulse-pounding side games!" I watch as the side games take place but I'm more focused on stretching my body for the one-on-one games. Looking at the bracket I know that my first fight will be against Kaminari. The second fight it looks like my opponent could either be Tenya or Hatsume. Tenya I'll have to be careful with because of his speed. I'll have to use my own flexibility and speed to my advantage. Hatsume is a gamble being from the support course I don't know much about her. My third fight if I beat both Kaminari and the winner of Tenya and Hatsume looks like it will either be Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, Aoyama, or Ashido. While Aoyama isn't much of a threat and Ashido either as long as I stay away from her acid Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami could be different. I'll have to see how the fights go. Luckily I'm not either first or last in the battle line up. I'll go third in the first match and if I get to the second match I'll go second. Which means I can rest and strategize between fights.

Todoroki comes towards me while the first side game is going on and says, "Cara, can we talk?" I nod and we walk outside to the woods.


	22. Chapter 22

In the woods both Todoroki and I relax. Neither of us has to keep up our expressions when we are alone. I lay on the ground and close my eyes.

Todoroki says while sitting on the ground, "Cara."

I open my eyes and look towards him and say, "Yes, Shoto?"

Todoroki smiles slightly hearing me call him by his first name before he says, "I saw you during the cavalry battle."

I say after laughing softly, "Of course you did idiot. You went after my team."

Todoroki shakes his head and says, "No. The last minute. Your eyes...they were different."

I raise an eyebrow and say, "What was different?"

Todoroki says, "The left one was red and her right one was silver."

I lift an eyebrow and say, "So?"

Todoroki says, "Plus Kaminari said that he couldn't use his power. I doubt Mr. Aizawa would use his Quirk to interfere in the competition and there was no one else around and you are the only one who has multiple Quirks. And none of the others have a power like that..."

I sit up and say, "What are you trying to get at, Todoroki?"

He says looking me in the eye, "Are you a secret love child of Mr. Aizawa's?"

I fall back to the ground taking many deep breaths and say, "Shoto, you'll find out soon enough. Once we get back to class...I'll be telling everyone who my parents are. I'm sorry but I'm not ready to tell you yet."

Todoroki says, "I understand." I smile at him and we lapse into a comfortable silence.

After a while I say, "We should probably head in there. The battles will begin soon."

Todoroki helps me stand up and pulls me into a hug and steps back before saying, "Good luck, Cara. Maybe we'll face off."

I smile and say, "If we do. No holding back. Use your fire on me. You know that is the only way."

Todoroki says, "You are the only one I'll ever willingly use it against. Especially since I can't hurt you." I smile and we walk into the building together.


	23. Chapter 23

Once walking back in I see Cementoss using his Quirk to create an area for the fighting to take place. I hear him say, "That's it. I'm pretty much done here."

Present Mic says, "Thank you, Cementoss! Hey, sports fans. Are ya ready?" The crowd cheers in answering. Present Mic continues, "After all the action you've already witnessed, it's time for the real battles to begin! Can ya feel the excitement? Our competitors are on their own now! Sometimes, heroes have only themselves to rely on!" I sit down in the section with the rest of my classmates as he continues, "Heart. Skill. Strength. Wisdom. Courage. They'll have to use all of these things to rise to the top!"

After a pause flames erupt at the edges of the stage and Present Mic says, "All right, audience! Let's cut to the good stuff and not delay these finals any longer. Welcome our first fighters. Whoa, he looks kinda scared in that picture, doesn't he? It's Izuku Midoriya from the hero course versus...Hitoshi Shinso from general studies, who really hasn't done anything to stand out yet. The rules are simple. Immobilize your opponent or force them outta the ring. You can also win by getting the other person to cry uncle! Bring on the injuries, 'cause we've got our very own Recovery Girl waiting on standby! So put your morals aside and don't be afraid to play dirty! But of course, no life-threatening crap, folks. It's not allowed! Real heroes use their power to throw villains in jail, not kill them."

Cementoss says, "I'll stop anyone who tries to get too rough."

I look down at the two of them. I hoped that Izuku wins. He had so much to show the world and All might was counting on him to take his place...I was sure of it.

I hear Shinso say, "So you can just give up, huh? In a way, this is a test of how strong your spirit is. If you know what you want your future to hold for you, you can't worry about what other people think."

Present Mic says, "Ready?"

Shinso continues, "That monkey was going on about his pride earlier."

Present Mic says, "Begin!"

Shinso says, "But I just think he's an idiot for throwing away his chance like that."

Izuku growls and takes a step forward and continues his path. I remember what Ojiro had said and I wince knowing Izuku was going to fall into his trap. Izuku says, "Don't you talk about Ojiro that way, you hear me?" I watch horrified as Izuku stops dead.

Shinso says, "That's it. I win."

Behind me Ojiro groans and says, "I warned him not to say anything!"

Present Mic says, "Huh?! Hey, hey, what's the dealio? This is the first match! It should start out with a bang! The fight has just begun and Izuku Midoriya is...completely frozen? He's not moving a muscle! And what's with that look on his face? Could this be a Quirk at work? Hitoshi Shinso seems to have Izuku Midoriya completely stunned! He didn't stand out in the first rounds at all, but it's possible Shinso's crazy powerful! Who could've imagined this turn of events? That's the Festival for ya!" He starts laughing. I'm watching stunned and praying that Izuku snaps out of it.

Mr. Aizawa says, "This is a perfect example of why the entrance exam isn't rational."

Present Mic says, "Huh? Why's that?"

Mr. Aizawa says, "Since we're on to the individual matches, I had some information compiled about our final competitors." I roll my eyes knowing that was just like him as he continues, "Shinso failed the practical exam to get into the hero course. Since he also applied for general studies, he probably figured that would happen. His Quirk is incredibly strong, but that entrance test consisted of fighting faux villains. Robots. It gave a huge advantage to those who had physical superpowers they could show off. Despite his abilities, Shinso never stood a chance at passing."

I turn my attention back to them as Shinso says, "So here we are. You're lucky to have been so blessed, Izuku Midoriya." He pauses before saying, "Now turn around and walk out of bounds like a good little hero." I'm stunned as Izuku does as he is told and seeing his eyes and face I close mine in defeat before opening them reluctantly to watch it unfold before my eyes.

Present Mic says, "Uh-What?! Ah! Midoriya's obeying him!"

I hear Ochaco say, "Oh, no, Deku, what are you doing?"

Tenya says, "He can't walk out of the ring! He'll lose the match if he does!"

All of us in Class 1-A were on the edge of our seats waiting for the worst to happen and most of us hoping that he would stop in time. Present Mic says, "Hitoshit Shinso! His Quirk" Brainwashing! When an opponent answers his question, if flips a switch in their minds, forcing them to do whatever he says. Not every question does it, though. He only brainwashes when he wants to. Not very flashy..."

I hear All Might's voice saying, "What are you doing, kid? Get back in there and show him what you're made of!"

I see the signs of Midoriya fighting and I know exactly how he's feeling. All of the sudden a memory from when I was 6 just as dad was saving me from my aunt I remember the feeling after rushing in to prevent her from touching Best Jeanist or dad and trying to fight off her Quirk of Force Spirit. I watch in dismay hoping that he can fight it and succeed. Before my eyes I see something changing. I then remembered what All Might had said about One For All _many people have used it and the strength of all of them is in it_. It made me wonder could the others help him in times of need even if they are long since dead...

Shinso says, "Even with a Quirk like this. I have my own dreams of becoming a great hero. So, lose for me."

And just like that One For All goes into Izuku's fingers and he breaks them causing a force of air and upon seeing his face I smile knowing that Shinso's hold had broken and just in time going by how his foot was getting ready to go over the line.

Present Mic screams, "What's this? Midoriya stopped just in time!" The crowd goes wild.

Tenya syas, "That's the way to do it!"

Ochaco says, "Whoa. I was about to freak out!"

Mr. Aizawa gasps and says, "His fingers. He broke them in order to stop Shinso."

Ojiro says sitting down again, "Whew, that just about killed me."

Shinso says, "No. Impossible." He growls and says, "You're not supposed to be able to fight back! What did you do?" For a second I'm scared he'll answer but Izuku covers his mouth making me sigh in relief. Shinso getting angry says, "How'd you do that?" Shinso realizes it and says calmly, "Come on, say something." When Izuku doesn't fall for it he tries again, "I didn't know you had so much power in your fingers. I'm kind of jealous of you. Thanks to the way my Quirk works, I've always been at a big disadvantage. But someone as blessed as you wouldn't understand that. You're lucky enough to have a heroic Quirk! It'll be so easy for you to reach your goal! Say something, dammit!"

Izuku starts pushing Shinso towards the boundary line and Shinso punches him in the face but Izuku doesn't stop. Shinso punches Izuku's broken fingers in a low blow but Izuku only lets go and stumbles in pain. Shinso follows him and grabs ahold of Izuku's face and pushes him towards the boundary saying, "Get out of this ring, you lucky brat!" Izuku grabs onto Shinso's shirt and his arm screaming and flips him out of bounds.

Everyone is silent as we all watch it take place. Suddenly Midnight says, "Shinso is out of bounds! Midoriya advances to the next match!" I scream in a cheer with the rest of the crowd smiling widely.

Present Mic says, "And with that expertly performed throw, we have our first victor of the finals! Class 1-A's Izuku Midoriya!"

The crowd continues cheering and I hear Ochaco say, "Ugh, that was so nerve-wracking!"

Tenya says, "Turning the tables at the last moment-a classic Midoriya maneuver!"

Kaminari says to Bakugo, "He's pulled that shoulder throw on you before, huh?"

Bakugo says, "Shut your damn face, Sparky. He learned that move from another in our class you just haven't seen her use it, yet."

Present Mic says, "Oh, yeah! That was actually kind of a boring first match, kids. But both of you fought bravely. Let's show them some love, everyone!" The crowd claps for both of them but Izuku doesn't look too good...almost like something is bothering him.

Izuku says, "Why do you wanna be a hero? What's driving you?"

Shinso says, "You can't help the things your heart longs for." I lower my eyes knowing that he and dad were a lot a like in that regard and even me to an extent.

I hear a student scream, "You were awesome out there, Shinso!"

Another says, "We're proud a' you!"

A third says, "You didn't tell us you were that good!"

A fourth, "Yeah, you're the star of our program!"

A fifth, "I can't believe you put up such a great fight against the dude who was in first place earlier!"

The first says, "Listen to them!"

A hero says, "With a Quirk like that, it would be very simple to capture dangerous villains. Wish I had it."

A hero that I recognize as Ms. Joke says, "I can't believe they stuck him in General Studies. Those idiots."

A third hero says, "Well, there are a ton of applicants each year. Guess sometimes people slip through the cracks."

A fourth hero says, "If only he had more combat experience."

A fifth says, "Yeah, I bet he would've dominated."

The fourth says again, "What a waste."

The first student from before says, "Shinso, you hear that? It's great! They think you're incredible!" I smile knowing he'll be alright.

Shinso says, "Depending on the results, they might transfer people into the hero course. Remember that. Even if it didn't work out this time, I'm not giving up. I'll get onto the hero track, get certified, and then, I'll become a better pro than any of you."

I chuckle slightly as I hear Izuku grunt and become brainwashed again..._idiot_.

I hear Shinso chuckle as he says, "You know, usually people tense up whenever they talk to me. If you're not on guard, someone's going to defeat you. So be careful." He releases him as he continues, "You better not lose and make me look bad."

Izuku says, "I won't!" And...he's brainwashed again...will he ever learn. Shinso is silent as he walks away.

I made my way to the second waiting room for the contestants. I was getting ready to turn the corner when I hear Todoroki say, "What do you want?" Knowing it wasn't me who he was talking to I stopped and listened.

I hear Endeavor's voice making me want to act but I stand silent listening, "You're acting disgracefully, Shoto. If you simply used the power in your left side, you would've had an overwhelming victory in both of the first rounds. It's time to stop this childish rebellion of yours. You have a duty to surpass that imbecile All Might. Do you understand what I'm saying? You're different from your siblings. You're my greatest masterpiece."

Todoroki says, "Is that all you have to say to me, you bastard? I'll win this match and advance using only Mom's Quirk. I won't give you the pleasure of seeing me use yours."

Endeavor says, "Even if that works for you in this tournament, you'll soon find the limits of that power."

I glare and quickly step around the corner into the waiting room and focus on breathing while watching the match of Todoroki and Sero.

Present Mic says, "Enough standing around. Now welcome to the ring, our next players. He's got skills! But at the expense of some really creepy-looking elbows. From the hero course, it's Hanta Sero!" He doesn't stop smiling but he is saying something that I can't hear due to the walls around me. Present Mic continues, Versus, an early frontrunner in the competition who's way too strong for his own good! Someone who rightfully got into the hero course based on recommendations! It's Shoto Todoroki! And now, for the second match of the finals. Ready? Begin!"

I see Sero automatically attack using his tape to wrap Todoroki but I know that it isn't going to work.

Present Mic says, "That attack could throw his opponent out of bounds! A brilliant, surprise opening from the underdog! Way to start off strong, Sero!"

I see the ice spring from Todoroki's right side but I can see that it is going to be way stronger than necessary. The ground in the room starts shaking fiercely and I say out loud, "Holy shit, Shoto!"

By the silence that comes I'm guessing that even Present Mic and Mr. Aizawa are surprised at the attack and I run out of the room and to the entrance and see that Todoroki's ice completely covered half of the arena and coming out of it.

I hear Sero say, "Um...don't you think you went overboard?"

Midnight being half-frozen and shaking says, "Tell the truth, Sero. Can you move at all?"

Sero says, "Are you kidding? Obviously not. My body is freezing!"

Midnight says, "Sero, has been immobilized! Todoroki advances to the second round!" Taking the silence going on people are shocked. I run out and spring onto the platform to Midnight and put my right hand on her arm and slowly unfreeze her while Todoroki starts unfreezing Sero from the ice prison.

I hear Todoroki say, "Sorry. It was a bit much. I was angry, is all."

After unfreezing Midnight she tells me, "Go help Todoroki unfreeze the arena. With both of you it will go faster." I hurry over and start unfreezing it. I met the eyes of Todoroki and I wanted to comfort him but I knew that I couldn't do much but nonetheless his mouth twitched in what I think he meant to be a smile but he couldn't quite manage it.


	24. Chapter 24

After a while the ice was melted thanks to the combined effort of both me and Todoroki. I stepped back into the waiting room and drunk some water and finished the juice box I had started drinking before Todoroki had over-done it. Afterwards I went to the entrance again waiting for Present Mic to call me out.

Present Mic says, "Welcome back to the finals, everyone! Sorry for that long wait. The insane amount of ice from the second match has finally been cleared, though, so it's time to welcome new competitors!" I walk out and do multiple flips before getting to the steps and I start calmly climbing them as Present Mic says, "You've seen her leading and tying for first in the obstacle course and the crazy amount of power she displayed in the Cavalry Battle. It's the assassin from Class 1-A. Despite her birthday being April Fool's Day she is no joke. It's Cara from the hero course. She has asked that her last name not be mentioned. She along with her homeroom teacher, Eraserhead, fought toe-to-toe with the villains in the USJ attack. She was admitted to UA based on recommendations by 6 heroes though to prove her worth and not to be seen as below those who got through on the Entrance Exam she decided to participate and came in first place with 132 points. You can expect a fight out of this one." I smile as Kaminari comes up with Present Mic saying, "Versus the boy with the electric personality! Another hero in the making, Denki Kaminari!" The crowd cheers.

Present Mic says, "Keep those eyes peeled. I wanna see a super flashy battle this time! Begin!"

Kaminari looks at me as we face off and smiles saying, "What do ya say me and you go out after this? I'd be happy to treat you to a bite. And comfort you after your loss. 'Cause this is all gonna be over in two seconds, honey."

He starts letting his electricity flow over him and I shake my head as he says, "Indiscriminate Shock. One point three million volts!"

I quickly crouch down and spin in a circle towards the left with my left leg out and ice shoots out and surrounds me covering me from his attack. After the light fades I use my fire and melt the ice while springing myself into the air and grab Kaminari who overdid it and is smiling like an idiot and giving a thumbs up. Grabbing onto his shoulders I use my momentum and throw him into the air and he bounces on his butt out of bounds.

Present Mic screams, "He's thrown out of bounds! That's all, folks! It was over in an instant!"

Midnight says, "The winner is Cara! She advances on!" The crowd cheers and I walk over calmly to Kaminari and hold my hand out to him. He takes it and I'm engulfed in a silver glow as we are lifted into the air and once I'm done using Rapid Heal Kaminari floats safely to the ground as good as before our fight while I fall to the ground remarkably fast. I turn over and land lightly on my feet. Luckily it was energy that Kaminari was lacking so it didn't do anything to me.

Present Mic says, "Did she really just heal her opponent because he overdid it?"

I walked out of the arena and to the stands to watch the next matches.

Present Mic says, "Let's keep pumpin' out these hits and move on! Time for the fourth match! Get ready to watch two new players duke it out!" The crowd cheers and I watch closely knowing that the winner will be my next match. Present Mic continues, "He's the kid with engines in his legs, Tenya Iida from the hero course! Versus...a fully-equipped gadget dynamo. The support course's Mei Hatsume!"

Jiro says, "So it's hero class versus support."

Tsu says, "I have no idea what this fight will look like."

Sato says, "Uh, what's up with Iida? Where the heck did he get all that weird gear from?"

I narrow my eyes knowing this may not end well. Midnight says, "Hero course students can't use support gear unless they have to. And you didn't fill out any of the proper paperwork for that."

Tenya gasps and says, "I didn't know that was the rule! Aoyama got to wear his belt, so I thought it was fine."

Midnight says, "He turned in the proper forms."

Tenya bows and says, "I apologize, ma'am. It's just that, my heart was moved by my opponent's sportsmanship. Even though she's from the support course, she wanted this to be as even a match as possible since she made it this far. To have a fair fight! So, she offered to give me this equipment. I respect her integrity. That's why, to honor her, I would like to wear this gear!"

Midnight says, "Such youthful vigor!" She giggles and I groan at her display and she continues while snapping her whip towards Iida, "I'll allow it."

Present Mic says, "Really?"

Mr. Aizawa says, "I guess if everyone's in agreement, then it's okay. Right?"

However I'm starting to question Hatsume's motives. I murmur, "I know that I have only know her for maybe twenty minutes but that doesn't seem like her. I hope you know what you are doing, Iida."

Tokoyami looks at me questioningly but I chose to ignore it and focus on the match. I notice the mic on her head and I quickly get up and try to get to the commentary box but Tokoyami's hand on my shoulder quickly stops me as I look at him he shakes his head. Sitting back down I watch it unfold in front of me.

Present Present Mic says, "Well, if everyone's on the same page, let's begin the fourth match!" The crowd cheers and Iida is off to a running start.

Hatsume's voice across a speaker come to me saying, "Bet you love how fast that gear makes you! Huh, Iida?"

I hear Iida mutter, "She's got a mic?"

Present Mic mutters, "Hey, now."

Mr. Aizawa says, "Is she wearing speaker?"

Hatsume says in the mic, "Don't your legs feel lighter than usual? That's to be expected. I designed those leg parts specifically to increase the wearer's speed and mobility. But, of course...I can easily evade you with my hydraulic attachments!"

I see where her eyes are looking and focusing I can see that it is where the support companies are sitting. I mutter, "She is using this as a way to sell her 'babies' as she calls them. She is turning Iida into an impronto advertisement."

Hatsume continues advertising, "Since I've got sensors in every direction, it's impossible for an opponent to sneak up on me!"

Tenya trips and I feel sorry for him. His respectful attitude and seriousness really screwed him this time. I hear Tenya say, "What the heck is going on?"

Hatsume continues, "Look at how adeptly Iida just changed his course! It's all thanks to the ingenious auto-balancer I created."

Present Mic says, "This is weird."

Mr. Aizawa says, "She's turning the festival into one big commerical." I can hear him covering his face in embarrassment.

Hatsume still going says, "There's absolutely no lag time! The auto-balancer is equipped with a custom 32-axis gyro sensor! As you can see, it can keep the user from falling unless they actually want to."

Iida says growling, "I thought you said you wanted this to be a fair fight!" He yells as she flies into the air laughing.

Hatsume says, "That's right, I'm practically flying through the air! These electro shoes use electromagnetic induction on both feet. They're perfect for evasive maneuvers or just keeping things light!"

Tenya tries again saying, "As soon as she lands, I'll stop her!" She lands and shoots a net out of a gun. Tenya is immediately trapped. He fights against it saying, "Huh? What's this?"

Hatsume says, "A capture gun to use against villains! The nets are loaded into small cartridges. You can fire up to five before having to reload! And all of those items were developed by yours truly-Mei Hatsume, support course prodigy! So, to any support companies out there looking for strong new recruits, the choice is clear. You want me! Again, I'm Mei Hatsume, that's H-A-T-S-U-M-E. And now, let me introduce you to a few more of my babies."

I stop listening and just bury my head in my hands. After ten minutes Tokoyami nudges me and I look towards her just to see her walk out of the ring saying, "Whew! That was fun, but I think now I've shown off everything I wanted to. I suppose it's time for me to wrap this show up."

Midnight says, "Uh, Hatsume stepped out of bounds, so Iida advances to the next round."

Iida says, "I can't believe I let you trick me!"

Hatsume turns away saying, "Saorry about that. I needed to use you to make a name for myself."

Tenya says, "I looked like a fool!"

Izuku says, "Iida's so sincere, he trusted her motives. She probably made it sound like she was doing him a favor. She's so driven. Straightforward about her goals. And from what I can tell, she'll pretty much do whatever it takes to reach them. Amazing." I watch Ochaco leave knowing her match was close.


	25. Chapter 25

The crowd cheers for Iida's victory despite the weird way the match went. Present Mic says, "We're gonna charge right on along to the fifth match. Let's hope that gaudy belt serves some kinda purpose. It's Yuga Aoyama from the hero course!"

Aoyama says, "Bonjour."

Present Mic continues, "Versus...is there some kinda purpose for those things sticking out of her head? From the same class, Mina Ashido!"

She says, "This match is gonna be a piece a' cake."

Aoyama says, "I do believe you're going to be eating those words, mademoiselle."

Tsu says, "Come on, Mina, you can do it!"

Mineta says, "Don't show her any mercy, Aoyama! Fight like you're in one of those video games where everyone's clothes get beaten off!"

Jiro says, "You pervert!"

I hear Izuku mutter, "A match between Aoyama and Ashido. Let's see. Considering what their powers are, Aoyama will probably keep his distance and try to attack with his laser from far away. So it'll all depend on whether or not Ashido can dodge his attacks and manage to use her power against him in close combat. Problem is, there's nothing much for her to use as cover in this ring. So she's at a slight disadvantage."

Present Mic says, "Now let's get started! Fifth match...Begin!"

Aoyama says, "Navel laser, activate!"

Ashido using her flexibility to her advantage dodges and says, "Think again!" She lands and starts skating around using her acid saying, "We were on the same team for combat training, so I know all about your Quirk, Aoyama."

Aoyama says shooting his laser many times, "I can say the same thing about you."

Ashido dodges his attacks and says, "Sure, but there's a big difference. I remember something you said. I know your weakness!" Aoyama's bursts are becoming less frequent and it looks like his power is dwindling. She dodges again and again.

Aoyama says, "Here's a bit one!" Again Ashido dodges. Aoyama says, "Ow. My tummy."

Ashido flings acid at Aoyama saying, "There's my shot!"

She lands her acid on his belt! I say quietly, "Nice shot, Ashido."

Aoyama upon seeing the acid corroding his belt says, "Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no! Not my precious belt!" His pants fall down and he yelps trying to catch them saying really high pitched, "My pants!"

Ashido skates towards him and says, "For my finishing move...an uppercut!" Aoyama faints.

Midnight says, "Aoyama has fainted! The winner of this match is Ashido!"

Present Mic says, "Dang, Aoyama went down hard! That's an indisputable victory if I've ever seen one, sports fans!"

Tsu says, "Wow, Mina is amazing!"

A thud is heard in Mineta's direction but I don't bother looking as he says, "I got to see panties, but why were they his?"

Jiro says, "Oh, for crying out loud."

Mineta keeps whimpering and crying. I say getting fed up, "Shut up, Mineta. Before I freeze you solid for the rest of the matches." That quickly shut him up.


	26. Chapter 26

Present Mic says, "Now, let's not let this hot streak cool. Time to move on to the sixth match! Offense and defense in one! The dark samurai and his darker shadow! From the hero course, Fumikage Tokoyami! Versus...the great creator! She was admitted because of recommendations and I think we can all see why. Also from Class 1-A, Momo Yaoyorozu!"

Ojiro says to Izuku, "How do you think this one will end? Any clue?"

Izuku says, "Timing is going to be the key thing here."

Ojiro says, "Oh? How so?"

I ignore the others as I hear Present Mic say, "Sixth match...Begin!" I have to watch this one closely because if I was successful in beating Iida I would face whoever won here or Ashido. It was going to be interesting though I was leaning more towards Tokoyami winning because of his ability.

Tokoyami says, "Go, Dark Shadow!"

Dark Shadow says, "I've got her!"

Yaoyorozu was successful in creating a shield and blocking Dark Shadow. She was quick to try and make a weapon but Dark Shadow kept at it forcing Yaoyorozu towards the boundary line and not giving her enough time to make a weapon.

Barely a minute passed before Midnight says, "Yaoyorozu! You're out!" Gasping she looked down and indeed her right foot was out. Midnight continues, "This match goes to Tokoyami!" The crowd cheers as Dark Shadow disappears within Tokoyami's body.

Tokoyami bows to Yaoyorozu as Present Mic says, "Yikes! Another fast, overwhelming victory! Is it possible that Tokoyami's Dark Shadow is the greatest Quirk ever? I think so!"

I hear Yaoyorozu mutter while standing there dumbfounded, "I lost...I didn't even...do anything." I feel my heart clench for her but there was really nothing she could do.

Izuku mutters, "Tokoyami is way too powerful. I can't believe he forced her out of bounds by focusing his attacks on her shield. He obviously had a strategy worked out."

Ojiro says, "Yeah, I guess so. Maybe he didn't wanna hurt her. I bet she's really upset about how that went down. I feel bad for her."

Present Mic says, "Okay, let's see who we've got for ya next. The seventh matchup includes two completely redundant Quirks! One of them's a passionate, manly fighter made of steel. The hero course's Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu!"

Tetsutetsu screams, "Bring it!"

Present Mic continues, "Versus...a passionate, manly fighter made of rock! The hero course's Eijiro Kirishima!"

Kirishima says, "Seriously, even our intros are the same?"

I hear Kendo say, "Make us proud, Tetsutetsu!"

Present Mic says, "Can't wait to see how this one ends! Begin!"

The two yell and run at each other. I have a funny feeling that this one will end in a tie. They threw punch after punch throwing multiple threats at each other. One final punch and they both go down.

Present Mic says, "Wow, that hurt me and all I'm doin' is watchin' these guys! Is it over? The hardheads look like they're KO'd! But who is the winner?"

Midnight looks at both of them before saying, "They're both down! It's a draw! When the contestants recover from this battle, the winner will be determined by a simple contest. Perhaps arm wrestling."

A pro says, "Weird, they're basically copies of each other."

Another says, "You gotta appreciate the passion they brought to the ring. It's inspiring, really. I could use a good sidekick like that."

Present Mic says, "While we wait for Tetsutetsu and Kirishima to recover, we'll move on to the next battle."


	27. Chapter 27

The crowd cheers and I flinch seeing that it is Bakugo versus Ochaco. Neither will go easy that is for sure.

Tsu says, "Ribbit. This might be the most disturbing matchup."

Jiro says, "I know. I almost don't wanna watch it."

I see Ochaco march out and see her determined face which causes me to smile. While I have a feeling that Bakugo will win I'm rooting for Ochaco.

Present Mic says, "The eighth and final battle of the first round of matches. He was kind of a hot shot in middle school, and just look at that determined face! From the hero course, Katsuki Bakugo. Versus...the one I'm personally rooting for, also from Class 1-A, Ochaco Uraraka!" She breathe calmly waiting for the call to go.

Bakugo says, "You're the one who screws around with gravity. Right, Pink Cheeks?"

Ochaco says, "Pink Cheeks?"

Bakugo continues, "Well if you're gonna give up, do it now. 'Cause I'm not gonna hold anything back" Ochaco doesn't answer with words but instead with a determined face that spoke volumes.

I ignore the conversation Iida and Izuku are having instead watching the two on the battlefield with bated breath. It was going to be a tough match.

Present Mic screams, "Let the eighth match begin!" Ochaco goes to strike first but it won't work. I want to tear my eyes away from the battlefield but I cant.

I hear Ochaco say, "Giving up isn't an option for me!"

Bakugo says, "And now you die." After counterattacking and making her stop he says, "You shoulda dropped outta the match. There's no way you can beat me!"

Due to the smoke I can't see much so I instead just focus on anything that Present Mic or Mr. Aizawa will say though I still try and catch a glimpse whenever I can.

I'm surprised to see that Ochaco had thrown her jacket as a diversion for him and she was coming up at him from behind. Even Bakugo seems to be surprised at pinning her jacket to the ground instead of her body.

Present Mic says, "Whoa! She flew her jacket over as a decoy! What incredibly quick thinking!"

Before she can get close enough to touch him he sends a large explosion her way sending her flying backwards.

I hear Sero say, "Look at that reaction time!"

Kaminari says, "Seriously, the dude's insane. You can't get the drop on him. And since Uraraka can't use her Quirk unless she touches him, his lightning-fast reflexes put her at a huge disadvantage!"

She waits until Bakugo's out of the smoke but she doesn't attack quick enough as Bakugo throws an explosion her way screaming, "Too slow!"

She keeps going despite him being about to react to her moves and move away as well as attacking her. I'm surprised to see that she is keeping low to the ground and looking up I start seeing that she is using her Quirk to float the debris though there isn't much yet.

Present Mic says, "Looks like she's not resting between attacks despite being exploded. The poor girl." I keep my eyes on them but my hands are digging into the railing in front of me and I could no longer just sit there so I was instead standing and clutching to the railing for dear life praying it will be over soon.

I hear a pro say, "Her feint earlier didn't work, so now she's getting desperate."

I hear Monoma from Class 1-B say, "You idiots. Look closer."

Another hero says, "Hey, shouldn't one of the teachers step in?"

A third says, "Yeah, this is too rough."

A four says, "This is shameful." He stands up and continues, "Listen, kid, you really wanna be a hero? Then stop acting like a bully. If you're so good, just send her out of bounds. Stop toying with the girl and end this match!"

I'm just about ready to scream at him to shut up when another hero stands up and says, "Yeah, you heard the guy!"

While the heroes in the audience start booing I'm starting to get angry and I yell, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Present Mic says, "Is that Cara saying that? The crowd is now booing Bakugo! And honestly, I kinda agree with what they're sayin-" All of the sudden a hit is heard from the mic before I hear Present Mic say, "Hey, whoa-what the crap?"

Mr. Aizawa's voice is heard saying, "Where is the man who started this uproar? Are you a pro?"

Present Mic says, "Huh?"

Mr. Aizawa continues, "Because if you're being serious, you can go home and hang up your cape. I'd suggest looking into another career."

Izuku asks, "You know what he's talking about? And why is Cara so worked up?"

Mr. Aizawa continues, "Bakugo's fierceness is an acknowledgement of his opponent's strength. He knows she deserves to have made it this far, so he's making sure he does whatever it takes to keep her at bay and come out on top."

Monoma says, "I don't blame Bakugo for not noticing but it's embarrassing for a pro to boo and not realize what's going on from the stands. She kept low to the ground as she moved, which meant Bakugo's blasts tore up the floor of the ring, creating weapons for her. And then she kept him focused on her by attacking relentlessly, without rest. Rendering him oblivious."

All of the sudden Ochaco screams and she releases the debris from the air and it comes charging at Bakugo.

Present Mic screams, "A meteor shower!"

Mr. Aizawa says, "Now you notice."

Izuku shoots up and says, "Hey, she had a plan all along!"

Bakugo is focusing on the debris and Ochaco shoots forward but I know that it won't work too well but I keep my eyes on them nevertheless. The force of Bakugo's explosion sent Ochaco flying backwards just like I had originally thought. Even those of us in the crowd felt the wind. I even went flying backwards and hit the ceiling because I had released the railing and hit my back hard forcing a grunt from my lips. I came down fast but luckily Tokoyami had sent Dark Shadow and I was caught out of the air before most noticed what was happening.

He set me down just as Present Mic says, "Bakugo bangs out a huge demonstration of power! He blasted apart Uraraka's finishing move and remains untouched!"

I hear Bakugo mutter, "That was close."

Ochaco looks defeated but nevertheless she stands again though it looks like she's on her last leg. Bakugo rushes her saying, "Uraraka!" But he stops cold as Ochaco falls to the ground.

Present Mic screams, "Uraraka is down!"

Without thinking I ran to the railing and jumped onto is using my momentum to flip off and land on the ground before breaking into a run towards her. I get to the edge of the ring as Midnight holds a hand up and I skid to a stop as she says, "Uraraka is KO'd. Bakugo advances to the second round!"

As the crowd cheers I run forward again and I'm by Ochaco's side in an instant. With tears running down my face I pick her up knowing that I can't use Rapid Heal on her without putting myself in danger. I say to Midnight, "I got her. I'll take her to Recovery Girl. I can't heal this much. I'm sorry, Ochaco Uraraka. I may not have talked to you despite all your efforts but you always tried. It's my turn now." My voice had carried through Midnight's microphone but I didn't care at that moment.

Present Mic says, "And that's it for the first round." He sighs saying, "I was really pullin' for her. Oh, yeah, I guess Bakugo's moving on."

Mr. Aizawa says, "You're supposed to be unbiased, you know."

Present Mic says, "Let's try to forget that depressing outcome."

Mr. Aizawa says, "Or not."

I walk off towards the exit with Ochaco in my arms as I hear Bakugo, "I'm sorry. Though I don't push it knowing that he would never admit to it again. Taking her to Recovery Girl I leave her there and Recovery Girl promised to tell her what happened.

They wait as I walk off Present Mic says, "With that, the first round is complete! We're taking a quick break and then we're back with more matches."

I go back to the stands after going to the bathroom and cleaning my face so as not to look like I'd been crying. As Bakugo came to the stands I didn't say anything instead I sat there silently staring at the ground. I wasn't in the mood to even be entertained by my classmates. Even Mineta could do something and I wouldn't care.

Though hearing Kaminari say, "For real, dude. I don't know how you were able to aim a powerful blast at a frail girl like that. I couldn't help but hold back against Cara."

I turn around as Tsu says, "She completely overpowered you, Kaminari."

Kaminari says, "Can't you let me have this?" I stand up and walk away with angry steps even Tokoyami doesn't bother to say anything.

I go into the waiting room and mediate on one of the tables waiting for them to start Izuku and Todoroki's match after the tiebreaker for Kirishima and Tetsutetsu.

I hear Present Mic say, "Wa-hoo! We're finally about to learn who the true winner is from the seventh match! Kirishima or Tetsutetsu! Whoever prevails in this arm wrestling match will advance to the second round! Let's go!"

Midnight's voice meets my ears saying, "Kirishima is the winner! Add him to the bracket!"

Present Mic says, "Kirishima earns a spot in the second round!" I look up at the TV screen and see that Kirishima is offering Tetsutetsu his hand and with him I know it is both in friendship and as a way to tell him that he was a worthy opponent. When Tetsutetsu takes Kirishima's hand I smile knowing it was the start of a friendship that would help them both.

Midnight freaks out saying, "Oh! So chivalrous!"

Present Mic says, "Now we've got a full roster for the next round of the tournament. Let's get the party started now, ya dig?"

I get up and walk towards the door and crack it open I hear Izuku scream, "Endeavor!"

I hear Endeavor's voice saying, "Ah. I was looking for you." I tense up wondering what was going to happen.

Izuku says, "Oh, yeah, hit. So, uh, what are you doing back here?"

Endeavor says, "I watched your fight against the brainwashing guy. Your power is pretty impressive. To create so much wind pressure just by flicking your fingers. It reminds me of another Quirk. You seem to have much in common with All Might."

Izuku says, "Oh. Well, I-I guess I never thought about it that way." I smack my head thinking _You have got to think of another thing to say_... Izuku says, "Sorry, but I should get going." I hear his footsteps and I know that he is leaving Endeavor but I also know that Endeavor isn't done yet.

Endeavor says, "It's my Shoto's duty to surpass All Might as the number one hero." I wince remembering the harsh training he had put Todoroki through and me to push Todoroki to do better. Endeavor continues, "And his match with you will be a good testing ground for how much training he has left. So hit him hard. Don't disgrace yourself or him by holding back. That's all I wanted to say. I apologize for bothering you." I hear Endeavor's loud footsteps and know that he's walking away finished.

Izuku says, "Endeavor. I am not All Might."

Endeavor turned slightly around going by his footsteps asking, "What? What are you talking about?"

Izuku continues, "And the same goes for Todoroki. He may be your son, but he isn't you." I clench my jaw hoping that Endeavor's well known anger didn't come out and I don't relax as I hear Izuku walking away.

I close the door and set my back against it sighing. That was close...


	28. Chapter 28

I go back to the table and sit upon its face while turning my full attention to the TV screen just as Present Mic says, "It's the first match of the second round! These two heroes in training have both been frontrunners in the Sports Festival! It's Midoriya-Versus, Todoroki! But which of these rivals will advance to the next round? Begin!"

My two friends face off and I say quietly under my breath, "Good luck. Izuku. Todoroki. I don't know who I want to win but both of you do your best." I had long since noticed since the two of them won their first matches and me mine that I wouldn't face either one unless one of them made it to the final and me with them. I see Todoroki say something but I can't see what it is because of the angle of the camera.

Todoroki like always makes a preemptive strike with his ice and I wondered if Izuku would end up making him use his fire by the way he always hits the right buttons. I'm surprised to see Izuku break one of his fingers to block Todoroki's incoming attack. By the look on Todoroki's face I can see that he is surprised at the immediate result but he isn't surprised that Izuku used it as well. I see that Todoroki used his ice to avoid being pushed out of the ring. Smart.

Present Mic says, "Wow! Midoriya's managed to break Todoroki's insane opening move!"

Again and again the same thing happens and I'm starting to wish one of them would finally finish the match. I let my attention instead focus on my breathing to calm me from anger trying to rise within me as well as many other feelings while also concentrating to catch the commentary unable to watch my friends attack each other.

Present Mic says, "He countered again!"

After a while of a pause Present Mic says, "Todoroki withstood Midoriya's power and is now rushing his classmate! I force myself not to look remembering how it affected me when Bakugo and Izuku went after each other and I didn't have Todoroki with me to stop me from using my Quirk and destroying everything if I lost control of my emotions.

Present Mic says, "Whoa! Todoroki continues his overwhelming attacks! Could this be his finishing move?" I look up and I see that Izuku is talking to Todoroki and by Todoroki's face he is hitting his buttons...a famous Midoriya move...he used it against me all those years ago because I kept ignoring him and that was how we became friends because he forced me to break realizing I needed friends especiall with Todoroki being taken from me after I was taken from my aunt.

Thanks to the angle I can now read Todoroki's lips as he says, "Midoriya...What are you trying to do here? You mant my fire? What, did my monster of a dad bribe you or something?" He charges as I read, "Now I'm mad."

I watch stunned as Izuku punches Todoroki in the stomach as Present Mic says, "A solid punch! That's the kind of action I like to see!" I watch in astoundment as Todoroki freezes Izuku's broken arm before being flung back by Izuku. I'm able to see the blood dotting the ground and I'm worried but I can't take my eyes off the screen even though I know I should. They both get up again. Todoroki tries an ice attack again but I'm seeing that it's slowing down a lot and seeing the frost covering the right side of his body I know why. Present Mic is screaming but I'm not able to focus on it and I'm fighting against myself to run out there and end their fight.

I watch as Izuku punches Todoroki while Todoroki looks lost in a memory. I all the sudden wonder what he was remembering. I read Izuku's lips as he says, "I wanna line up to people's expectations. I wanna be able to smile while doing something good for them. I wanna be a pro! Whatever it takes to be a hero!" He lands the punch as Izuku says, "That's why I'll give it my all just like you should be! There's no way I can know what you've gone through, or why you're even here. Your life has been so much different than mine, but right now...stop screwing around! If you wanna reject your father, fine, but you don't have the right to be number one if you aren't going to use your full power." He goes into a memory but he looks like he is actually still paying attention to his immediate surroundings though.

I read Todoroki as he says, "Shut up." I see he is really getting angry by the frost that is starting to cover the whole of his right side. I feel like I can't breathe but I can't look away.

Izuku says, "That's why I'm going to win this! I'll surpass you!" Izuku hits him in the stomach again.

The look on Todoroki's face makes me tear up and want to hug him but I know I can't.

I see Izuku say, "It's yours! Your Quirk, not his!"

Todoroki looks surprised and then his left side admits flames for the first time against someone other than me and I jump up screaming, "Go, Shoto! Fuck your father! Become who you want to be!"

Present Mic gasps and says, "Is that...?"

Through the flames I see Todoroki say, "You're helping your opponent. You fool. Even though you wanna win this battle. Now which one of us is screwing around? I want it, too. I'll be a hero!" The smile on Todoroki's face makes me beam all the brighter because it had been a long time since I had seen a true smile from him at anyone other than me.

Present Mic says, "Huh? Endeavor suddenly shouts words of...encouragement? What a doting father."

All of the sudden Todoroki uses his ice to create a diversion and then in an instant his fire melts it and Izuku is jumping at him ready to attack but both Cementoss and Midnight use their Quirks to stop their fighting. Seeing this I run out of the waiting room and to the entrance of the arena and stop there watching with bated breath as the powers combined send the arena treambling and shaking from the display causing the arena to break apart.

Thinking quickly as I see Midnight go flying back I run forward and grab her before surrounding both her and I in ice forming a full dome to keep both of us from going anywhere or getting hurt.

I hear Cementoss say, "Having a great power doesn't mean you'll be a good hero. But these two are amazing."

Present Mic says, "What happened just now? What the heck is up with your students?"

Mr. Aizawa says, "The air around the ring had been thoroughly cooled down, and then rapidly expanded when heated up."

Present Mic says, "Wait, that's what caused the explosion? How hot did that fire get? Jeez, I can't see a thing! Is the match still going on, or what, huh?"

I stick my right hand to the middle of the dome and allow Midnight to stand up through the hole as she grunts. She says to me, "Thanks, Cara. Don't know where you came from but thanks."

Everyone gasps as the smoke starts to clear. Izuku falls way out of bounds. Midnight says, "There. Midoriya is...out of bounds! Todoroki wins! He advances to the third round!"

The crowd cheers as Present Mic all of the sudden says, "Wait, when did Cara get there?" Though no one answers him.


	29. Chapter 29

I walk back to the waiting room after Midnight says, "Go ahead, Cara. Your match will be postponed until after the arena is made ready again. Go get some rest."

I walk towards the place I came falling in behind Todoroki as I did so but he said quietly to me, "I'm sorry, Cara. I know that probably hurt to watch."

I say murmuring, "I know how much Izuku can push buttons. He did that with you. I'm just glad that you are okay."

We enter the tunnel to seeEndeavor waiting. I go to leave but Todoroki says, "Don't leave me, Cara." So I stay by his side without question as he faces his father. He stops facing him and I stand behind him quietly glaring at Endeavor.

Endeavor says, "What's the matter? Not gonna tell me to get lost? You need to learn to control your left side. It's dangerous to release so much energy like that. But I'm glad you're finally seeing reason. Now that you've abandoned your childish rebellion, we can get back to what's important. After you graduate, you'll work by my side. I'll lead you down the path of the mighty, Shoto."

Todoroki says quietly, "I haven't abandoned anything."

Endeavor says, "Huh?"

Todoroki continues looking at his left hand, "You're a fool to think my feelings could be so easily reversed. Instead...out there...for that one moment...I forgot all about you." Endeavor gasps surprised. Todoroki walks forward after grabbing my hand to force me with him saying, "Whether that's good or bad, whether it's the right thing to do, I don't know. Maybe I don't need you." We walk on and Todoroki goes into the waiting room that I'd been in before and we sit there together in silence as I meditate to gear myself up for the fight against Iida.

After watching the arena be fixed on the TV screen I walk to the door to go to the entrance for my match against Iida. Just as I grab ahold of the door knob Todoroki says, "Good luck, Cara. You got this." I nod and throw him a smile over my shoulder. I quickly walk back to the entrance and wait to enter.

The crowd cheers loudly as Present Mic says, "It's another fight against classmates. It's the girl from Class 1-A who took out her last opponent quickly and keeps showing up out of nowhere. Another frontrunner since the beginning of the Sports Festival. It's Cara! And another of Class 1-A the class rep Tenya Iida. Let the second match of the second round...Begin!"

I get in a fighting stance and Tenya says, "Recipro...burst!" He uses it to try and get behind me but I quickly do a back flip to land behind him and I grab his right calf with my left hand and put ice all inside of the engines rendering it useless until I unfreeze it. He spits out of balance as I quickly use it to my advantage and use my speed and strength to spring back to my feet and kick him square in the chest with my left leg and foot encased in ice after I had spun in mid-air to get some height. Tenya goes flying out of bounds.

Midnight says, "Iida is out. Cara wins the match!" I bow to him and he bows to me after getting up. The crowd cheers and we go together to the stands to watch the next match which is Tokoyami versus Ashido. The winner of this fight is my next opponent though I had a feeling it would be Tokoyami.

Just like I thought it was a quick match that Tokoyami quickly won with Midnight saying, "Ashido is out of bounds! Tokoyami will advance!"

I hear Mineta say, "Whoa! He won that battle super fast!"

Tsu says, "Tokoyami's Dark Shadow is so amazing. Ribbit." She looks at Ochaco saying, "What's wrong, you still worried about Midoriya?"

Ochaco says, "She said she had to perform surgery."

Mineta says, "Recovery Girl's the best-you've got nothin' to worry about!"

Tsu says, "He's right."

Ochaco says, "Sure," though I can tell she is still worried.

I turn my attention back to the arena for the last battle between Bakugo and Kirishima.

The crowd cheers as the two start the match with a bang. Kirishima automatically goes to punch Bakugo's face but he only connects a little as Bakugo blasts an explosion towards him.

Present Mic screams, "He countered!"

I hear Kirishima say, "Ha! Nice try, but that's not gonna work on me, Explosion Boy." Bakugo growls at him...same old Bakugo.

Tetsutetsu says encouraging him, "Kirishima! Go straight for his chin!"

Another student from Class 1-B called Honenuki says, "What you're rooting for him now, man?"

I turn around to look at the entrance to the stands closest to where Recovery Girl is to see Izuku as he says, "Kirishima and Kacchan. So that would mean...Iida, Cara, and Tokoyami finished their matches already." I turn back towards the arena as Kirishima still continues punching Bakugo or trying to. Slowly Kirishima's Hardening seems to be fading but it was there.

Present Mic says, "Bakugo's having a heck of a time dodging Kirishima's fierce attacks!"

Izuku mutters, "Whoa, Kacchan's on the defensive? I guess Kirishima's Quirk seems simple on the surface, but it's still effective."

I hear Iida say, "Midoriya. I take it that your surgery must have gone well. I'm glad!"

Izuku says, "Yeah. Thank you! And sorry about your loss."

Iida says, "Cara was smart about it. She may not have used a lot of her Quirk only enough to freeze the engine in my right calf but she used her greater speed and flexibility to her advantage. She's up against Tokoyami next. It should be interesting to watch. Todoroki will fight whoever wins this match. Either way four of our class will advance to the semi-finals. Three have already been chosen but the fourth decides here. Depending on the results we'll see who gets into the finals." I turn back around to see who would be going against Todoroki.

Present Mic yells, "Bakugo is countering again! But what's this? It seems to be working this time!"

I smile seeing that Bakugo had saw the same thing I had. Bakugo says, "You've been straining to keep your body rock-hard this whole fight, right? But that means you're overusing your Quirk. And sooner or later, you'll fall apart." Bakugo lets off a huge explosion and I know in that second that the match will end soon with Bakugo as the winner. Bakugo fires explosion after explosion to Kirishima and Kirishima is trying to block but it won't work for long.

I hear Kirishima grunt, "Too much!"

Bakugo says, "The finishing blow." With one final explosion being thrown the screams, "Die! There. Now I understand why you were trying to avoid a drawn-out match with me."

Midnight says as Kirishima hits the ground, "Kirishima has been knocked out. Bakugo is the winner!" The crowd cheers.

Tetsutetsu screams, "What are you doing, idiot? I thought you had more guts than that, Kirishima!"

Present Mic says, "With that vicious carpet bombing, Bakugo advances to the third round! Ladies and Gentlemen, our final four!" On the big screen a picture of Todoroki, Bakugo, Tokoyami, and me are put on the screen.

I walk without hesitation to the entrance knowing that my fight with Tokoyami was going to begin. I stop slightly as I hear my name being called. I turn to face the person who is approaching me and I say, "Hey, Tokoyami. Don't go easy on me."

Tokoyami says, "Not in my nature. Good luck, Cara. May the best fighter win."

I smile and say, "Yes. Good luck to you as well." I nod and then continue to the entrance with Tokoyami by my side but we quickly go our separate ways.


	30. Chapter 30

I walk into the arena breathing deeply as I hear Present Mic say, "And now, Cara versus Tokoyami! Tokoyami has advanced this far with an almost unbeatable Quirk." He surprises me when he asks, "Want to say something about Cara's battles, Eraserhead?"

Mr. Aizawa says, "So far in the one-on-one battles Cara has only shown her Half-Hot Half-Cold Quirk despite having multiple at her disposal. She has also been using her brain to out-think her opponent and her sharp reflexes and flexibility to both dodge attacks as well as fighting with them. Like Tokoyami she has yet to go full out. Where as most people her age would get distracted by an opponent's strong power she uses it to an advantage in someway. She didn't get six recommendations for no reason. Her Quirks are strong yes but she is able to use her brain and think of a logical way to win even against multiple opponents. In the recommendation tests it is what set her apart from the others though Tokoyami is also quite adept at using strategy as well."

Present Mic says, "Well, you heard it from the teacher of both Cara and Tokoyami. They both are strong and have made it this far but only one can continue. The only question that remains to be answered is which one of there two promising heroes-in-training will advance to the finals." After a slight pause that had suspense full in the air Present Mic screams, "Let the first match of the Semi-Finals...Begin!"

As soon as Present Mic gave the word Tokoyami says, "Dark Shadow, go!"

Dark Shadow shoots towards me emerging from Tokoyami's body while saying, "Sorry, Cara."

I let Dark Shadow hit my body and fling me backwards away from him but only a foot before ice erupts behind me forcing me to stop. I look back at Tokoyami and Dark Shadow as Dark Shadow comes charging at me to again attack. Waiting until the last second I dodge to the left and shot fire at Dark Shadow and focus it to engulf him visibly he becomes smaller and I take the chance as he becomes so small that he retreats back into Tokoyami's body I take off running at Tokoyami just as fast as Iida runs. I get the distance only two feet between Tokoyami and I before Dark Shadow once again comes from Tokoyami's body and he looks even more determined than before but I know that I have to attack.

Focusing on my adaptor Quirk all around me. Unbeknownst to me, my right eye had turned a beautiful copper color and my left eye had turned a stunning gold from the result of a Quirk of lightning forming. I didn't normally use this Quirk because it was a gamble most times especially if I've only just met my opponent but I knew that I would have to give it my all right now just like Tokoyami was having to do.

My hair flew out of its braid and instead cascaded in beautiful waves with the black showing more than ever and only a small streak of white and red on each side of my head was shown. My gym clothes incinerated leaving me only in my red sports bra and black leggings and my usual black knee-high horse riding boots.

I hear the audience gasp as Present Mic says, "Whoa! Where is this power coming from?"

Mr. Aizawa says, "This is another of Cara's Quirks. It is called Adaptor. As long as she is focusing on only one opponent in front of her she is able to develop a Quirk that her opponent's Quirk is weak against. The Quirk she develops could be different even if she is facing the same opponent for multiple times. However there are a couple of downsides to this Quirk."

Present Mic asks, "Where does her abilities stop?"

Tokoyami and Dark Shadow had both paused in shock causing Present Mic to say, "Is Tokoyami and his Quirk Dark Shadow frozen with this display of power? Is it possible that Cara hasn't even shown her classmates this ability? Though going by some of the other teachers faces I don't think she has used this ability in front of many if at all while here at UA."

I say quietly, "Come on, Tokoyami, Dark Shadow. No time to wait." With saying that I end up creating lightning around me and creating a Capture Weapon like what was on my hero costume.

Present Mic says, "Is that lightning? And did she just make a Capturing Weapon out of that lightning? How strong is this power, Eraserhead?"

Mr. Aizawa says as I grab onto Dark Shadow with the lightning made Capture Weapon, "Cara in the USJ incident despite being able to use both hand-to-hand combat she is also very capable of doing just as well with distance attacks in fact Cara is more known to use stealth in her combat-training. With the Adaptor Quirk Cara is able to tell what someone's Quirk is just by looking them in the eye and also see any potential weaknesses and if one is incredibly stronger than the others it will have her develop a Quirk that will be able to exploit that weakness. The power of the Quirk that she develops due to the Adaptor Quirk varies depending on each opponent as well as any physical limitations that her body may have. I have only seen her use this ability only a handful of times but this is the first time that her appearance has changed because of it though the clothes being incinerated is not new in fact that is why she has all clothes but her uniform made to withstand any transformations that her body may or may not take on."

I take the lightning Capture Weapon and keep Dark Shadow bound not letting him fight while I grab Tokoyami's body with another lightning Capture Weapon coming from my left side but this time it is coated in ice to shield him from the effects of the lightning.

Present Mic says, "What is she doing with her ice?"

Mr. Aizawa says, "She is using the ice to cover the lightning to not do any unneeded damage to her opponent. Many of the teachers have commented on how she is careful not to cause unneeded pain or damage to others and she even demonstrated this during the USJ incident when she used the restraint against actual villains and instead focused on knocking them out for three to five hours according to the reports from the police to when those she fought recovered from fighting."

I take both sides of the Capturing Weapon and force Tokoyami and Dark Shadow together before throwing them out of the ring with such force that they landed at least three quarters of the way to the edges of the stadium as they are being thrown in the air I hear Tokoyami's voice say, "I surrender. You got me, Cara."

Midnight screams, "Tokoyami gives up and is knocked out of the ring! Cara's the winner of this match!"

Present Mic screams, "That means Cara will be advancing to the Finals with either Todoroki or Bakugo as her opponent, the next match will tell us which one it shall be!"

Tokoyami comes up to me and I shake his hand with a smile on my face. We walk to the stands to watch Todoroki and Bakugo's match. Despite me having beat Tokoyami neither of us felt bad because we had both fought hard. My eyes and hair had gone back to their normal color but my hair was still down.

Once Tokoyami and I got to the stands I said to Yaoyorozu, "Hey, Yaoyorozu."

She looks at me and says, "Hey, Cara. Tokoyami. Nice fight. You both were great. What do you need, Cara?"

I smile at her and point at my hair somewhat embarrased saying, "I kind of need to do something about my hair because of it being forced to go down. Do you think you could make a hair brush and like three or four hair ties. Smaller ones if possible."

Yaoyorozu says, "Yeah, sure." She focuses and she puts out her hand with a small hair brush, two small hair ties one red and one white, a medium sized black hair tie, and a normal sized silver hair tie like I normally use.

I take the items from her hands and say, "Thanks, Yaoyorozu. I owe you."

She says, "No problem, Cara. It's what friends are for and you can call me Momo if you want."

I smile and say, "Thanks...Momo."

I turn around and run the brush through my hair getting the tangles all out. All of the sudden I feel someone behind me and I hear Yaoyorozu...Momo's voice says, "Hey, Cara. Would you mind if I did your hair. I have an idea for it that I think would keep it out of the way but would suit your fighting style." I nod and hand her the hair ties and the brush. Once she's done she makes a small hand mirror and shows me what she did and I'm stunned. Momo had put two small braids starting at my temples and braided them to the back of my head before combining the two and adding a French Braid twist to it and after she uses both of the small sized hair ties and the meduim one she then took the rest of my hair and split it on the two sides creating two more meduim sized black hair ties before tying the two braids off. She then combined all three braids and twisted them around each other before tying it into one braid and hiding the black hair ties with the silver one and tying it all together. I shook my head and it felt right for some reason.

After seeing her work I turned to her and hugged her all of the sudden saying, "Thank you, Momo. I'm sorry I didn't really speak to you much." Momo had hugged me back without hesitation and I felt relaxed as I turned my attention to the arena again just as Bakugo and Todoroki step out for their fight.


	31. Chapter 31

Unbeknownst to me my best friend from childhood was having an inner turmoil battle.

The door to Waiting Room 2 was kicked in by Bakugo who was surprised to see Todoroki in there as well as Todoroki being surprised at being interrupted before his battle.

Bakugo says, "Hey, what the hell are you doing in here? This is my space to-" He looks outside the door at the sign outside before saying, "Crap, this is waiting room number two?"

Todoroki turns away from Bakugo and goes back to looking at his left hand and thinking.

Bakugo steps in and says, "All right, fine, so I may have walked into the wrong room. But don't think that means I'm gonna be on top a' my game, you got that? You better bring all you got to this, Icy Hot!"

Todoroki says in a calm but underlying bewildered voice, "Midoriya."

Bakugo says, "Huh?"

Todoroki continues, "He said the same thing. That fool. Instead of trying to win the match himself, he focused on breaking my walls. You guys were childhood friends as well as Cara, right? Was he like that when you were kids? So helpful?"

Bakugo getting angry at the memories that came back says, "What does he have to do with any of this?" He kicks the table away from Todoroki while continuing, "It's all between you and me now. Focus on the match. Whoever wins this gets to fight Cara. That's the only thing I give a damn about. Whatever your family problems are, whatever you're feeling-None of that crap matters, just make sure you don't hold back. Use your flames on me." He turns away and walks out of the room while saying, "I want everyone to know I beat you at your best." He slams the door on his way out.


	32. Chapter 32

Seeing Todoroki and Bakugo face each other with anger and determination clear on Bakugo's face worried me but I also saw that Todoroki was determined as well though I couldn't see any other emotions which worried me despite knowing him well. I knew that despite the fact that both would go all out I was not going to be able to keep my eyes from watching this match even though I know that Todoroki will probably get some type of injury.

As the fire erupts on the edges of the arena Present Mic says, "Welcome to the final battle of the semi-finals the winner of this match will go on to fight Cara in the final battle. From the hero course, Shoto Todoroki. Versus his classmate, Katsuki Bakugo!" The crowd cheers as Present Mic screams, "Now begin!"

Todoroki starts first putting out an insane amount of ice as the first attack but know that it won't stop Bakugo. And sure enough on the opposite side of the arena Bakugo is throwing explosion after explosion to the ice forcing it to break but even he won't be able to keep that up but neither can Todoroki keep his ice coming nonstop. While I used both fire and ice to keep myself from feeling the bad side effects of my Quirk, Todoroki wasn't doing that in these battles instead only using his left side to melt the ice at the end of the battle. He was going to wear himself out like that. Bakugo was encased in ice but I hear many explosions come from deep within the ice knowing that Bakugo was going to be able to free himself easy. It was then that I knew that there was no way that they'd be able to knock each other out of the ring and whoever the winner was would end up KO'ing the loser. No matter who lost this match they would still get third place with Tokoyami while the winner would fight me for first-place.

Present Mic says, "Todoroki starts with a crazy ice blast! Bakugo seems to have been completely buried! It is possible we've already got a winner down there?"

I hear Izuku say, "This isn't like when he attacked Sero. The ice just now was more controlled. He's being cautious."

I say, "Listen guys. Bakugo is going to come out any minute now."

Other gasp as they start hearing the muffled explosions like I did way before them thanks to my Panther Quirk making my ears three times sharper than a dogs. Todoroki had noticed it well before the crowd like me and he was just waiting for Bakugo to make his way out of the prison he was in. It seemed like he assumed what I did about Bakugo not going out easy.

I hear Mineta say, "What's that terrifying sound?"

Tsu says, "It's gotta be Bakugo's doing."

The ice cracks before exploding everywhere from the force of Bakugo's blasts. Todoroki is forced to jump back to avoid getting hit by his own ice.

Sero says, "He used his explosions to tunnel the ice like some kinda mole man!" I roll my eyes and shake my head slightly at hearing him assess the situation like that. _Not very creative, Sero_.

Kaminari says, "These two are insane. And to think Cara will be facing the winner next scares me for her."

I turn around saying, "No need to worry about me, Kaminari. I'll be fine. I like a good fight. Tokoyami thankfully got me able to use my more powerful Quirk before the final so I'll be able to go full out."

I turn back to the fight as Bakugo says, "You've got some pretty powerful attacks." They rush towards each other as Bakugo continues, "But you're a bad aim." Todoroki tries to touch him with his right hand to encase him in ice but Bakugo uses one of the explosion to avoid Todoroki's hand saying, "Try harder!"

I mutter, "Come on, Shoto, use your left side. I know what and who your father is but screw him."

Bakugo grabs ahold of Todoroki's left side of his head and his left shoulder.

Izuku says, "He dodged his right side with a blast!"

Ochaco says, "Awesome."

Bakugo's voice comes back while flipping backwards saying, "Are you underestimating me? Idiot! Go full out like you did with Cara! I can take it!"

Bakugo throws Todoroki and I find myself perched on the railing in front of me ready to flip into the arena again if needed. Todoroki uses his ice to stop him from being thrown out of the ring and bring him back towards Bakugo.

Present Mic says, "Todoroki surfs an ice wave to avoid going out of bounds. Looks like fun."

I hear Todoroki mutter, "Thanks for teaching me this, Cara."

I smile widely and say knowing he can't hear me, "It is fun. Good to use it to your advantage."

I see Bakugo try to put an explosion to Todoroki's face on his left side but Todoroki grab Bakugo's elbow and upper arm.

I hear Endeavor say, "Use your left side. Do it, Shoto!" I turn and glare where I hear his voice before turning back to the match just in time to see Todoroki uses the grab he had and throw him. I breathe deeply with a sigh knowing that Todoroki had heard his dad which caused him to not use it because he realized what he was doing by the look on his face.

Bakugo lands on the ground with one knee and one foot before getting back up saying, "Stop screwing around." Todoroki jumps to the ground in the same place that Bakugo had tunneled out of his first attack. Bakugo continues, "What, do you think I'm not worthy of your fire?"

Mr. Aizawa all the sudden decides to comment saying, "Bakugo timed his explosions and grabbed Todoroki's left side on purpose. He's done his research. His aptitude for this becomes more apparent with every fight."

Present Mic says, "Interesting!"

Mr. Aizawa continues, "Todoroki's doing well so far, but his attacks are too simple. It seems like he lost his spark after the match with Midoriya." I know exactly what dad is trying to do. He's trying to get Todoroki to stop holding back in his own way but I don't think Todoroki is paying attention to the commentary at all.

Bakugo says, "You bastard! I'll tell you what'll happen if you make a fool outta me. I'll kill you!" I see Todoroki's shock plain on his face as Bakugo continues, "I don't want there to be any doubt that I'm the best student at the festival. That's only possible if you come at me as hard as you can! I will beat you and Cara! There's no point if you don't fight me with the same power you used against Deku and Cara in class. If you don't wanna win this, why are you even here?" He charges saying, "Show everyone you're trying to destroy me!" I watch stunned beyond belief at Bakugo.

I see Todoroki hesitating and I look with sad eyes knowing that Todoroki is going to lose to Bakugo.

Izuku screams behind me, "C'mon, Todoroki! Don't give up! Do your best!"

Todoroki is shocked at the encouragement coming from the person he beat and the one who caused the inner turmoil now clear on Todoroki's face to my trained eyes of knowing my friend. Many people had a hard time knowing what either me or Todoroki felt but to each other we were open books despite the years of absense from each others lives.

Bakugo says, "That stupid nerd."

Bakugo uses a blast to get above Todoroki and just as I think Todoroki will attack with his ice, his left side erupts in flames and I scream, "Go, Shoto! You can do it!" I knew that if Todoroki won that I'd be forced to not pull any punches with him but I didn't care it looked like Todoroki was finally ready to forget his father and make his fire his own. It was in this moment that I decided that I needed to try to work on my Shadow Wolf Quirk.

Bakugo uses his explosions and makes a type of toronado and Todoroki aims his left side at Bakugo. I scream, "NO!," just as Todoroki's flames dwindle into nothingness and as Bakugo's blast hits I can't see anything.

Without thinking and fearing the worst I jump off the stands and run towards them but Midnight screams, "Cara, stop!" I stop in my tracks but my eyes don't leave the arena. I'm terrified for my friend.

Present Mic says, "Who-ho-ho-hoa! Bakugo combined speed and rotation with a huge blast like he used against Uraraka! He turned himself into a human missile! Todoroki didn't fire off the flame attack that wowed us in his match with Midoriya! So what has become of two of our top three competitors? And look it seems like Cara is once again on the scene."

I see Bakugo laying on the ground on his stomach as the smoke starts to clear. I quickly search for Todoroki to see him collapsed on the ice and outside of the boundary. Tears come to my eyes seeing the state of my friend.

Bakugo still on the ground he says, "Huh? You decided not to use your fire? No." Bakugo stands up looking really angry and walks towards Todoroki saying, "Hey...Hey!" He runs towards him and then grabs ahold of his shirt saying, "You stop messing around!" I see Todoroki is unconscious and I look towards Midnight catching her eye as Bakugo says, "This isn't a real win for me unless you try harder! It can't end this way. Now get up! Even Cara will make fun of this win."

Midnight lets her Quirk surround Bakugo effectively knocking him out. Bakugo drops Todoroki but I use my ice to bring him towards me and I sit on the ground with his head cradled in my lap with tears running silently down my face and my heart feeling like it was going to explode seeing him like this. We start floating without me meaning to but all of the sudden we are dropped to the ground and I look up to see Mr. Aizawa right there with his eyes glowing red...he had stopped me from using Rapid Heal unconsciously.

Midnight says, "Todoroki is out of bounds. That means...Bakugo is the winner! Bakugo advances to the final round." The crowd cheers but I'm too focused on picking up Todoroki despite feeling like I want to pass out seeing him like this. I take him to Recovery Girl without anyone saying anything to me.

Present Mic screams, "And, with that, the semi-finals are officially over. That means our final fight will be between Cara and Bakugo! However we will have a short recess while the arena is redone and wait for Bakugo to wake up from Midnight's Quirk."


	33. Chapter 33

Bakugo and I walked out of the opposite exits and stepped onto the arena and faced each other.

Bakugo says, "You better give it your best. I don't want another floppy win."

I just smile and concentrate looking Bakugo in the eye and I see that there is only one weakness to his Quirk...

Present Mic says as the flames the edges of the arena erupt, "Welcome to the final battle of the UA High School Sports Festival! In just a moment here, we'll see which first years come out on top!" Bakugo and my photo flash on the big screen behind Bakugo as Present Mic continues, "Yes, it all comes down to this, folks! From the hero course, Katsuki Bakugo!" The crowd cheers loudly as Present Mic pauses before saying, "Versus his classmate, Cara!" The crowd cheers even louder at my name and I focus on getting my body ready for the transformation it will ultimately take on. Present Mic says, "Now begin!"

Without waiting for Bakugo to attack I focused and my right eye which was normally dark blue became a sharp turquoise and my left eye which was normally icy blue became a deep purple. My tri-colored hair instead turned a deep shade of blue with white and red dotting throughout it. Despite the work that Yaoyorozu did to my hair it once again flew free. Bakugo at first was stunned to the point of not moving all of the sudden after I took a step to go into a defense position Bakugo came running at me full speed.

PResent Mic says, "And it looks like Cara is opening up using her Adaptor Quirk. What power will she use? It is obviously different from last time going by her look. And will Cara stay on the defensive?"

Waiting until Bakugo was only five feet from me I spun in a circle creating a tornado of water around me and throwing my hands upwards creating water hands I grabbed Bakugo out of the air and threw him across the ring and let the water come down and dissipate into the air. Bakugo gets up and charges me once again and I use my ice and fire combo to make him back up to get out of the range even though both had large ranges.

Bakugo screams at me, "Stop screwing around and fucking attack! Stop being defensive!"

Smiling slightly I start running towards Bakugo and once in the middle of the stage I jump up into the air and create thousands of Blades of Light and I flick my right wrist towards him sending all of the blades towards him.

Present Mic says, "Cara really isn't holding back on this one. She was only counter attacking but now she seems to be attacking Bakugo. This fight is going to be interesting!"

Mr. Aizawa says, "No. Cara is holding back. She is trying to see how Bakugo will react to her attacks. Cara has fought against many opponents which gives her a slight advantages in one-on-one combat because she knows that each person reacts differently. If you watch closely you'll see that she is using large attacks to see how Bakugo is reacting and she just watches. In her previous match against Tokoyami she was relentless not allowing for counter measures. In all of her previous matches she let her opponent be the first to strike and would use only her Half-Hot Half-Cold Quirk and her own body strength to throw them out of the ring. However it looks like she has watched the matches closely so she knows a little of what to expect from her opponents. She has seen how Bakugo is normally the first to attack and he is able to use close combat to his advantage. So far we have only seen Cara's distance fighting until she gets in close before finishing them."

Seeing that Bakugo had dodged most of the blades though he had quite a few scratches. Present Mic says, "Whoa! Bakugo dodged those Blades of Light Cara created but it looks like some of them connected. Is it possible that Cara can control the sharpness of each blade?"

Mr. Aizawa says, "Cara is able to do just that. She purposely made those dull. The Blades she makes can be made as sharp and strong as diamonds which makes that ability able to kill in an instant if she isn't careful so she is always considering that when making them. She is also able to direct exactly where the blades go...every single one."

Bakugo runs at me as I land on my feet as the crowd gasps from the height I came from without a scratch. Bakugo prepares an explosion that he hits on my stomach and I flip backwards away from him using my foot to send a wave of fire at him causing him to dodge out of the way. Landing on my feet I spit a wad of blood out of my mouth hating the taste.

Present Mic says, "It looks like the explosion to the stomach on Cara made her spit up blood. Is it possible that now she is fighting Bakugo hand-to-hand that he'll win?"

I get into a fighting position and cover my left hand and arm in ice and my right hand and arm in fire. Bakugo runs at me and I run towards him and my fire encased fist meets his as he let's an explosion off but he didn't see that I had made my left hand come under and I hit him in the stomach before jumping into the air and creating water around me to encase Bakugo soaking him and he is unable to use his explosions. After I land Bakugo and I both punch each other hitting each other many times.

Present Mic says, "Why isn't Bakugo letting off more explosions? Is it possible that Cara has found a weakness and used it."

I kick Bakugo with my right foot covered in flames and he grabs my foot and sets off an explosion right onto my foot and without thinking he's thrown back by a wall of ice that my body had sent out without me telling it to.

As Bakugo and I go to charge again I hear Cementoss say, "We should stop this, Midnight. Those two will kill each other."

Midnight responds, "No. That injury isn't very threatening."

Just as I get to Bakugo I flip behind him and kick him towards the edge of the arena before turning in mid-air and using fire from my right foot to shoot towards him causing Present Mic to scream, "Look at that turn in mid-air that Cara just used."

Mr. Aizawa says, "She has used that many times against strong opponents. She has carefully calculated the distance and the amount of power she needs to let forth so that she doesn't let out too much and risk over shooting her target."

I land in front of Bakugo and send more of the water at him but he's careful not to let it touch his hands as he continues punching me as well and setting off explosions directly in contact with my skin.

I finally get tired of it and jump into the air and send a combination of everything at him using water, ice, fire, and Blades of Light. They all connect with him and he is knocked to the ground and I land panting but when he doesn't get up I straighten up and say, "Bakugo?"

When he doesn't respond at all and I see that it looks like he is sleeping I turnto look at Midnight but I hear him come into the air and I smile before spinning around and catching his hand and send him flying across the ring screaming, "Not gonna work," but it doesn't come out with words instead I breathe fire, where he bounces before getting to the edge of the arena but not quite out of bounds. He doesn't get up and I remember that despite his hand being dry he didn't use an explosion. I know that if this fight lasts much longer the only way I'll be able to win is if I pull out Shadow Wolf but I'm too hesitate to. I was stunned at me being able to breathe fire because I'd never done it before. I remember that mom used to breathe fire and frost but until now I'd never.

I stand there for two minutes just waiting for him to get up when Midnight comes into the arena and walks towards Bakugo before saying, "Bakugo is KO'd! Cara wins."

Present Mic screams, "And, with that the final match is officially over! That is the longest match of the day! Those two top competitors fought for a total of thirty minutes! That just shows you the power these two have! The first-year champion of the UA Sports Festival is...Cara from Class 1-A!" The crowd cheers as I stumble and shake my head trying to clear it.

Unknowing to me Midnight had only moved because my hair and eyes had went back to normal despite me still facing Bakugo. The instant my hair and eyes changed she moved. I fall to the ground on my back breathing heavily and my eyes turn silver and my body seems to glow silver as I raise into the air and my body starts healing itself of energy but I leave my wounds knowing that I can't do anything for them without hurting myself. My body loses the silver glow and my eyes go back to normal and I fall to the ground but before getting very far down I turn and land on my feet instead of my back.

I walk off the stage after checking on Bakugo and healing him of any wounds. I go to a vending machine to see Todoroki who hands me a soda and an energy bar saying, "You beat him but you look worn out though most probably couldn't see it on your face. I'm glad you won. Sorry I wasn't able to fight you instead of him."

I smile and say, "Not to worry, Todoroki. We always have next year. Plus I don't know if anyone told you about what I did after your's and Bakugo's battle..."

Todoroki says, "I know what you did, Cara. I also heard about Bakugo's anger at me. I tried to use my fire but my mom's voice echoed in my head and I couldn't."

I hug him after having finished the energy bar and feeling better. I say, "It's okay, Shoto. Izuku probably made you question a lot."

Todoroki pulls back and says, "You've known Izuku for years, right?" I nod not sure where he's going with it. He continues, "Has he always been so...helpful?"

I nod and say, "Yes. That's how he broke down my walls. He worries about others a little too much."

Todoroki smiles slightly and says, "Sounds like you as well."

I act offended before smiling and say, "Yeah. I'm just as guilty."

Todoroki says after I finishing the soda after a minute, "We should head back to the arena for the medal giving. I'll be with Tokoyami in third place. Bakugo will be in second and you in first."

I nod and we walk together back to where I had just left.


	34. Chapter 34

After all the first-years went into the arena one last time. The teachers had me stand on the first place stand and to my left is Bakugo being contained with a muzzle over his mouth and a brace-like thing around his arms and stomach forcing him to stay on the second place stand and to my right is Tokoyami and Todoroki standing on the third place stand.

I hear Midnight above us as she says, "The first-year students have completed all of the events for the UA Sports Festival. Now it's time to relax and enjoy the awards ceremony."

They raise the platform with us standing on it and I look upwards at us rising out of the round and look forward through the smoke and confetti suddenly feeling sorry for the ones who have to clean the stadium and arena up.

I hear multiple of the first-years say, "Whoa..." And I know in that moment that they are looking at Bakugo being the one bound.

Kirishima says, "He's been goin' nuts ever since he woke up. Man, Bakugo. Pull yourself together."

I smile at hearing Tokoyami say, "He's acting like a feral animal. Good thing he didn't get first."

I turn my head in Bakugo's direction as his scream of anger is muffled and I say, "Calm yourself down, Bakugo. You are embarrassing yourself."

Bakugo looks at me and starts screaming but I just turn forward ignoring him after rolling my eyes. My eyes meet Izuku and I see the inner turmoil in him and I look for our classmates in the crowd of first years but I can't find Tenya and I automatically worry for him and promising myself to check with Izuku and Ochaco about where Tenya was.

I turn my attention back to Midnight as she says, "Now, let's break out the hardware. Of course, there's only one person worthy of distributing the awards."

I look up to where Midnight is pointing towards and I see All Might rising and hear him laughing.

All Might jumps down from the top of the arena dome and says, "Citizens. I am here with the medals!"

Midnight continues, "All Might is the number one hero!"

All Might lands in front of us with a puff of dust at his hard landing.

I hear Midnight say, "Ruined that, didn't I?"

I start giggling at seeing both All Might and Midnight flustered causing both Tokoyami and Todoroki to look at me and instantly ceasing my giggling at their looks.

I hear an audience member say, "This group of first-years is so lucky."

Another says, "I can't believe they've got the best hero teaching them."

Midnight says, "So, now that you're here, All Might, why don't you start the presentation?"

All Might laughs and grabs the two third place medals and says placing one around Tokoyami's neck, "Young Tokoyami. Congratulations. You showed great strength out there."

Tokoyami says, "Your words humble me, sir."

All Might goes to hug him saying, "However. You've more training to do if you're going to be able to fight against different kinds of villains. You're not going to be able to rely on your Quirk in every battle you face." Tokoyami's face is priceless at first but he quickly gets himself together.

Tokoyami says, "Yes, sir." While holding the bronze medal and looking at it.

All Might says placing the other third medal around Todoroki's neck, "Young Todoroki. Congratulations! I'm assuming there's a reason you didn't use your left side. Though it cost you the semi-final."

Todoroki says, "Midoriya opened my eyes during our match, but then I started to doubt myself. I think I now understand a little about why you're so interested in him. I want to be the kind of hero you are, but my path isn't as clear as I thought it was. I have a lot to think about. And I still need to settle things with someone. Very soon." He looks towards me at the last part and I know who he's thinking of.

All Might says, "I've never seen this sort of look on your face before." He hugs Todoroki saying, "I won't ask for details, but trust yourself. You got Cara willing to help. I'm sure you'll work things out."

Todoroki says, "Right."

All Might grabs the second place medal and walks to Bakugo saying, "Young Bakugo." He pauses looking at the equipment and says, "This is a little much." He goes to take off the muzzle on his mouth and I wince waiting for the assault while All Might says, "Well, you didn't get what you said you'd do in the pledge. But not without much effort."

Bakugo growls, "All Might. Winning second place this way doesn't prove that I'm the best one here! Even if the world considers me runner-up, I refuse to accept it like this! Plus Cara beat me without using everything!"

All Might clears his throat and says, "In a world where we're constantly being compared to one another. There are very few who can keep their eyes focused on the top spot. You're one of them."

Bakugo just growls at him so All Might just holds the silver medal on him and says, "Please accept this medal. Even if you have to think of it as a scar. Something you'll never forget."

Bakugo says, "I don't want that piece of garbage!"

All Might says, "C'mon, now." while trying to put the medal around Bakugo's neck and Bakugo trying to avoid it.

Bakugo says, "Get that trash offa me, you idiot!"

Forcing it in his mouth he says, "There," before retreating to grab the first place and coming to me.

He steps up to me and says, "Young Cara. Congratulations. You showed great strength and power as well as excellent use of your brain. Keep at it and you will do well in this world of competition. Despite having many Quirk you don't always rely on them nor do you seem to trust them fully. Work on it."

He puts the medal around my neck and is careful to make sure it doesn't touch my direct skin seeing as it is gold which while I have a resistance to it, it skill makes me weaker. He goes to hug me but I mutter, "Please don't, All Might."

So thankfully he doesn't and just turns to the crowd with them cheering and says, "Here they are! The winners of this year's sports festival! But listen closely. Any of you first years could have ended up standing on these podiums. Think about what you've done today. You've challenged each other, learned, and climbed even closer toward your goals of being pros. I think the next generation of heroes is proving to be our most promising one yet! So I have one more thing to say. I want to hear everyone yell it with me." I smile knowing he's going to change it just to mess with everyone. "You know what it is." He screams, "Thanks, everyone, for you hard work!"

The audience screams at the same time as All Might, "Plus Ultra!"

All the other students say, "What? That was the perfect time to say 'Plus Ultra', All Might!" I just laugh loving the atmosphere around me.

All Might says, "Well, yeah, I guess, but everyone did such a good job!"

I walk with Todoroki and Tokoyami smiling all the while and I split from them to go outside in the woods and take out my phone texting my dad, _Hey, I'm outside in the woods. Come get me whenever you are ready to go_.

I only have to wait another minute and my phone buzzes. I pick it up and look at the message from dad saying, _Okay, just don't get lost_.

I was glad he didn't mention the sports festival. Though I knew that he would definitely question me about the Cavalry Battle and my fights against Tokoyami and Bakugo. I close my eyes focusing on the sounds of nature around me and I relax so much so that I end up falling asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

I felt myself being shaken awake and I open my eyes with a yawn escaping me. At first my vision is blurry so I quickly wipe my eyes and I'm met with the face of my father surrounded by woods. Despite the bandages around his face I can see he is smiling at me proudly and pride is showing in his eyes for all to see and I wondered whether it was because Class 1-A did so good or if it was because of me winning the Sports Festival but either one it made me smile seeing him proud.

Dad says to me, "Come on, Cara. We got to go back to the classroom. I need to talk to everyone before they go home. Plus if you want to tell them about us, you might want to do it then." He stands up from his crouching position. I quickly stand up with him.

I say to dad quietly, "I'll do it today. But...my friends can definitely be a worthy opponent. The sports festival showed me that. I learned about them and about me."

We walk to the classroom together ignoring the looks that came at us when we entered the classroom together. I went and sat in my seat with Bakugo glaring at me the whole time but I didn't really care.

Mr. Aizawa says, "Nice work. You have the next two days of school off to recuperate. I'm sure the pros who watched the festival will wanna recruit some of you. We'll look over the draft forms and update you when you return. Get some rest. You still have a lot of training."

The students all say, "Yes, sir!"

Mr. Aizawa says, "I'm not done yet. Cara has something she wants to tell you all."

Bakugo says, "I don't wanna hear anything that non trying ass wants to say."

Mr. Aizawa says, "Do you want me to put the muzzle back on you?" Bakugo stays quiet and looks down. Mr. Aizawa continues, "I expect all of you to give Cara your full attention. No interrupting." He turns to me saying, "Cara, come on up."

I stand up and go to the podium and I stand there a minute breathing deeply before saying, "Some of you probably wonder why I haven't told any of you my last name."

I look at them as most of the class nods. I say, "I don't normally tell anyone this. So far the only people that know are the teachers, Principal Nezu, Recovery Girl, and one student in here knows who my father is and another knows who my mother is. It is time I told you who I'm the daughter of..."

I let the silence linger as I look at Tokoyami and Todoroki for encouragement and both give it without questioning it.

I ask, "Do any of you know who the hero Fiery Frost Phoenix was?"

Izuku says, "The Elemental Hero: Fiery Frost Phoenix? The one who could breathe both frost and fire?"

I nod before saying, "Yes. Do you know when she died?"

Izuku says, "About 12 years ago."

I close my eyes breathing slowly as I say, "That was my mother. Her actual name was Akira Emica Sato. She was the eldest child of the Sato bloodline who many considered royal."

Sato asks, "Am I related to you?"

I shake my head saying, "No. My mother was half Italian. Hints why she named me Cara which means beloved in Italain. Her father, my grandfather was a villain so I don't think so and from my knowledge he was an only child."

Izuku says, "They never released how she died."

I say, "It's part of the reason I blame myself for her death. She was waiting or another hero who was supposed to babysit me while she went with Best Jeanist on a mission. The villains supposedly had known of it and instead of waiting for her to get there they found out her address and ambushed the house. I didn't want her to get hurt so I had run to her but she got hurt because of me. By that time even though I was four my father didn't know of me. Best Jeanist didn't know who my father was because my mother had told no one except me. Best Jeanist ironically called the person who was my father to take my mother's place on the mission because the mission was kind of top priority. When my mother had died she gave me a letter to give to my father 'when the time was right' and she despite her dying in front of me tried comforting me. My aunt who I knew didn't like me and was jealous of me having a 'usable Quirk' was supposed to get custody of me and it scared me as a child. When my father came without knowing I was his daughter he offered to help me even though Best Jeanist and the hero who was supposed to be my babysitter who was Present Mic were both there. I had never met my father in person before then but my mother had always told me about him. They actually went to UA together. My mother, my father, Present Mic, and Midnight were really good friends. My mother was also good friends with Best Jeanist. Now my godfathers are Best Jeanist and Present Mic. Hints why Present Mic is always trying to hug me and calling me 'his little bird'."

I pause looking at them before Yaoyorozu asks, "Who is your father, Cara? You seem hesitant."

I suppress a shiver that runs down my spine before taking a deep breath and letting it out before saying, "My last name is..." I cut myself off and breathe before saying again, "My last name is...Aizawa." I look at my classmates shocked expressions and say, "Yes. If you are thinking how are teacher's name is Aizawa. Mr. Aizawa is my father. Ever since I've been 6 I've lived with him and he's raised me. It's why he trained me as well."

No one speaks and I'm starting to regret telling them before I feel someone behind me and I hear dad's voice say, "It's okay, Cara. Keep going."

I take the little encouragement he gave me and say, "I don't normally tell anyone this because I'm scared that people will treat me different especially if they found out I was the daughter of two pros. But with you guys it wasn't just that it was the fact that my father was our teacher and that you'd probably think that he'd favor me out of everyone here." I look at Kaminari and say, "Remember when you couldn't use your Quirk in the Cavalry Battle? Did you happen to look in my eyes?"

Kaminari says, "Yeah but..."

I say, "I have the Erasure Quirk like he does. A lot of my Quirks were actually passed to me due to my blood. I got Half-Hot Half-Cold because of my mother who could breathe fire and frost but it became more powerful in me. I also got Adaptor because of my mother. My mother's mother had ice and frost and my mother's father had fire breathing. My mother's grandmother had Rapid Heal and my mother's grandfather had Blades of Light. My mother's uncle had Adaptor. I have a couple other Quirks that came from other members of my family from Italy but I don't really know them. From my mother's side I'm technically a fourth generation Quirk user that I know of though I could technically be a fifth gen." Without thinking of it because everyone is staring at me I say, "I can't do this..."

I try to run out the door but I find that I'm trapped in two heavily bandaged arms. Knowing who it is I just bury my face in his chest trying to get away from what I'm feeling. He holds me and I hear him say, "Class is dismissed. If you tell anyone about this or mention it to anyone outside of this class about me being her father or who her mother is I will personally give you hell."

Before anyone can leave the class though I scream out in pain. Dad automatically lets me go and I collapse to the floor and everyone surrounds me wondering what is going on. I cling to my ears feeling like they are being ripped and cut off. After five minutes Present Mic runs into the room saying, "I heard a scream that sounded like Cara. Where is she?" The students let him through and he places his hand on my arm but almost immediately recoils as I let out a loud screech. None of the students move even Bakugo seems frozen in fear for the girl who was in pain.

After ten minutes the pain fades and when I hear everyone start talking as I start sitting up I clutch my ears and say, "Everyone shut up! You're too loud."

They all quiet and Todoroki says, "They were barely whispering, Cara. Are you okay?"

I run my left hand over my ear and I recoil from it feeling a point. I turn to where I'd heard Todoroki's voice and I say with tears coming to my eyes, "I don't know. It hurts but...it's not just my hearing that changed. My vision as well as my sense of smell. I don't know what is happening."

Yaoyorozu had created a large full body mirror and says a little farther away from the group, "Come and look at yourself in the mirror."

I walk over to the mirror and what I see makes my eyes widen. I couldn't really consider myself ugly but I could say that I definitely wasn't the prettiest girl ever either. But when I looked at myself in the mirror I was surprised. The person looking back at me was beautiful even though her eyes were red from crying. My skin had become even more pale and admitted a silver light that unless you focused on the area around me wasn't there. My eyes didn't change at all in color though they looked wiser than before. My hair had gotten a bit longer now coming to my knees instead of my mid-thigh as well as gotten more wavy. My ears were what shocked me the most though, They were pointed like an elf from Lord of the Rings. Looking at myself in the mirror I looked like a two colored eye and tri-colored hair elf from Lord of the Rings. I was...beautiful. Seeing this I fainted on the spot but luckily for me Todoroki caught me. I wake up after only five seconds after he caught me. I think _I have got to stop fainting near him. This is the second time he has had to catch me from falling. If he's not careful I'll fall for him_.

Todoroki sets me on a desk as everyone else but Tokoyami, Todoroki, Present Mic, and dad walk out of the classroom. I sigh and say, "Why now? And why did no one say anything. They hate me now."

Dad comes over and flicks my forehead saying, "Stop doing that, Cara. Lord, you are too much like me in some ways. And too much like your mother in others."

I say, "But they are going to think that I don't belong here. They're going to think I'm only here because you pulled strings to get me here."

Dad says, "Cara, remember what the class has seen you do. You fought in the USJ and defeated a lot of villains. You just won the Sports Festival. They know you are powerful. They will get passed me being your father."

Tokoyami says, "It really doesn't matter that Mr. Aizawa is your father because they've seen you doing so much including risking your life for them during the USJ. I wasn't able to see you fight because of the stupid Warp-gate but I saw you win against All Might in combat training and you even beat me in the Sports Festival. You deserve to be here as much as any of us if not more."

Todoroki says, "He's right you know. You've done a lot for the class even if they don't realize it. I heard some of them question what you would do in a situation. I've known you from when we were little. You deserve to be here."

I smile and say, "Thanks, guys."

Todoroki says, "Hey, Cara. Do you remember my mother?" I nod and look at him questioningly. Todoroki continues, "I'm going to go see her. Do you want to come? My mother thought of you as a niece she never had from all those years ago. She might like to see you again."

I smile and say, "I'd love to. Thanks for thinking of me, Shoto."


	36. Chapter 36

The next day I got up and put on a pair of my black leggings, my knee-high horse riding boots, a tight fitting black t-shirt with a silver phoenix on the back, and tied around my waist like always was a black jacket with a silver phoenix on its back. I left my hair down and only put two french braids right above my ears to keep it back from my face.

I walked to Todoroki's house and waited outside to hear his older sister, Fuyumi say, "Shoto, where are you going?"

Todoroki says, "The hospital."

Fuyumi says, "What? Hold on, why? You can't just visit. Not without telling Dad, right?"

Todoroki respons, "Whatever."

Fuyumi continues, "But why go now? Why see her after all this time?"

Todoroki just walks out turning back to his sister slightly saying, "I'll be back." He closes the door and I just smile at him and I can tell by the look in his eyes that he is worried. I remember Rei vaguely but she was always nice and I remembered that she loved Shoto but I could also remember the night he got burnt because I had been there. She looked so...guilty afterwards. She blamed herself but in reality Endeavor was to blame. The Todoroki household would make most flinch because of the feelings running through it. Endeavor may be one of the top heroes but as a person he sucked. I knew him from since I was born and I hated Endeavor with all I had. I may have trained with Shoto when I was young but that was so that Shoto didn't have to go through it alone. I always wondered how Shoto would have ended up if I hadn't known him and if I hadn't known him since we were children would we have become friends still in Class 1-A...guess I'll never know.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts as Todoroki grabs my left arm and drags me with him as he starts walking in the direction of the hospital. He says to me, "Thanks for coming with me, Cara. I know you don't like hospitals but I'm not sure how this is going to happen and you are always calm in these situations plus...you are calming to me as well." I stay silent but I'm glad that I can help him this little bit.

I walk side by side with Todoroki but neither of us feel the need to fill the silence that is between us because it isn't awkward like between some guys and girls. As we walk we run into a little boy and his mother talking.

The boy says, "It went 'bam' and blew him away!"

The mother says, "Hm? That's amazing!"

The boy continues, "It was so cool, Mom! Bam! Crash!"

The mother says, "Sounds like you had a good time." By her voice I knew she was smiling I glanced at Todoroki to see him deep in thought probably thinking about how Rei will react. All of the sudden I wonder what I'm supposed to call her. When I was younger and my mother was still alive I called her Aunt Rei but I wondered if she would be okay if I still called her that or if I should call her Rei or maybe Mr. Todoroki though I don't think Mrs. Todoroki would be a good idea...

I remember a time before my mother died when Todoroki's mother said in the phone before she burned Todoroki, "Mom, I feel like I'm going crazy. I can't take it anymore. Every day, the children seem more like him. And Shoto-that child's left side sometimes looks unbearable to me. All I can see is his father. I can't raise him anymore. I want to run away from this life."

I was surprised out of my thoughts as Todoroki says to me just as the hosptial is in our sights, "Ever since that day, I thought the sight of me would cause my mother nothing but pain. So I never visited. But we will always be bound to each other. By blood. By our history with my father. That's why...if I'm ever going to use this body and these powers to become a hero...If I'm going to give it everything I have...If I'm going to become to hero I want to be, I need to see her. There's so much we need to talk about. Thanks for coming with me, Cara."

I don't say anything because I see the look in his eye and know that he doesn't want my words but my silent encouragement and support and just like he did when I told the class about my mother and father and some of my past I gave it to him without hesitation. We walk into the hospital and up to the receptionist desk where Todoroki asks to see Rei Todoroki and explains our relationship her being his mother and my godmother...which I'd honestly forgot about...

We went up to her room and we both hesitated outside the door before I say, "Go ahead, Shoto. I'll wait out here. It's been too long since you've seen each other. When you feel like it is time let me know and I'll come in but you should get to see her first. She's your mother..."

Todoroki smiled at me slightly and opened the door and after a second of just staring into the room he says, "Hello, Mom."

After a pause Todoroki runs into the room and I slide down the wall with tears in my eyes wishing that I could have a reunion with my mother but I knew that it would never happen because she died in front of me.

After a while where I hear them having a tearful reunion and happiness coming from the room in waves I hear Todoroki say, "Someone else came with me. She wants to see you as well."

The door opens and Todoroki steps out and holds out his right hand to me which I take and he helps me to my feet with a true smile on his face for the first time in so long that my heart swelled at the sight despite the slight jealously I had in my heart because I wished that I'd been able to see my mother again but that hope was in vain and would never come true so I pushed the jealous feelings out of my mind because he didn't deserve them. He helped me through so much without ever asking for anything in turn or asking questions of me even though I could see that he always had them.

I walk into the room after a slight push from behind from Todoroki. Rei got up from the chair she was in so fast and came running towards me saying, "Oh little Cara. You've grown so much." She pulled me into a hug after crashing into me and she asks, "Where is your mother? Where is Akira?"

I burst out crying and she hugs me tighter and pets my hair and rocks me back and forth slightly. After I cried a bit I pulled back with tears still running down my cheeks I say, "Mom died when I was 4. A villain attack. I distracted her because I had run towards her wanting her to be safe but she got killed because of me." I looked down at the ground.

Rei put her hand under my chin and forced me to look her in the eyes. Her eyes so much like Todoroki's right eye but unlike his her's is full of emotion she's so easy to read that it makes me want to back away because of the sincerity as she says, "It wasn't your fault. Akira wanted what was best for you. Despite you not being planned Akira wanted you to be happy and have your dream of being a hero come true. Shoto said that you won the festival yesterday. You are strong and your mother would be proud."

I smile at her and say, "Thank you...what should I call you?"

Rei laughs and smiles at me saying, "You used to call me Aunt Rei so if you wish you can still call me that." She pauses before asking, "Who do you live with now, Cara?"

I hesitate looking at Todoroki and he gives me a slight nod so I say looking back at Rei, "Since I was six I've been living with my dad."

Rei asks, "Who is your dad? Even Akira didn't tell me." She pauses and I don't attempt to answer she continues, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I swallow and ask, "Did Shoto tell you who our teacher is?"

Rei nods her head and says, "The pro hero Eraserhead. He's an underground hero. Akira was best friends with him and very close with him. To be honest her second year she told me that she had a crush on him but even though the crush never went away she never got enough courage to act on it."

I smile and say, "I hope that if anyone ever gets that with me that they grow a pair and ask." After a pause I say, "Then you know who my father is even if she didn't tell you completely out loud." I pause again but continue seeing Rei confused, "My father is the hero Eraserhead. His actual name is Shota Aizawa. When he took custody of me I became Cara Sumiko Aizawa instead of Cara Sumiko Sato Aizawa though no one knew of the Aizawa part. My dad came the night mom died and actually comforted me before knowing that I was his daughter. Like Shoto, he doesn't show emotion outside so I'm one of the few people who can tell what he is feeling. It's because of him that I'm as good at reading people as I am."

After I finish I smile in Todoroki's direction causing Rei to say, "You like him, don't you, little Cara?"

I blush and try to hide in my hands saying, "What? I-I. He helps me when no one else notices. Plus Shoto doesn't half ass anything...but...but I don't...I don't know...why did you do this to me, Aunt Rei?"

Shoto looks like he wants to bolt out the door and Rei just laughs hard before saying, "Watch your language, Cara. It's my job to embarrass you two. Plus neither me nor Akira were ever against the idea of you two getting together as long as you didn't do it because someone forced you. In other words your mother nor I believed in Quirk Marriages but if love blossomed we weren't going to interfere."

Shoto says, "Mom...this isn't fair. Cara has enough on her plate without me adding anything to it."

I looked shocked at Shoto and say, "Are you saying that...what your mom thinks is true?"

Shoto unlike usual starts stuttering and I get up and walk to the window staring out it trying to calm my nerves. I had always felt different around Todoroki and even more so once starting UA after seeing him for the first time in so many years with both of us grown up but with our dreams of being top heroes we weren't like the others. We both stayed away from personal relationships of that nature until we got our dreams but now I'm starting to wonder if that would change with this visit. Communication was easy between us sure but we've been friends forever was it even possible to become something more without ruining everything about our friendship. After two hours we left Rei promising to return every weekend and any time we had freetime which included any time after school if we weren't busy training.

We walked out of the hospital and Todoroki says, "I'll rescue her from this place. No matter what. That's my first step to getting back on track. It's what I have to do."

I nod and say, "I'm with you, Shoto. Let me know if I can help in anyway."

The rest of the walk to Todoroki's house was silent and when we got there he continued walking saying, "I'm walking you home, Cara. You met me at my home this morning it's only fair that I should walk you home this afternoon."

I don't argue and instead let him do what he wishes. Once at the door he takes my right hand and kisses the back ofit before bowing and leaving me there on the doorstep of the house my father, Uncle Present Mic, and me share. I stand there watching him depart for a minute with my cheeks aflame before walking into the house and closing the door behind me and sliding down it before sitting on the floor letting a sigh escape me.

I almost jump out of my skin when Present Mic says, "Oh! Does little bird have a boyfriend?! Or a crush?!" He says it so loud that loud footsteps come echoing through the house as my father comes into the room.

My father glares at me seeing my flaming cheeks and flustered expression. My father says in a deep threatening voice, "No boys."

Present Mic says, "Oh come on, Shota! It could be fun. After all which boy would risk your wrath? Certianly not someone in Class 1-A." However upon me looking at the floor he says, "Really? Who is it? The boy you made friends with when you were eight? Izuku Midoriya? Or maybe the explosive one who is your rival? Katsuki Bakugo? Or maybe the boy you've known since you were born and Endeavor's son? Shoto Todoroki?"

I stand up feeling anger all of the sudden. I point my finger at Present Mic and say with venom, "Shoto is not just Endeavor's son. He is ten times better than Endeavor. Endeavor is an ass and just wants to use any advantage to get to the top. He may be a good hero but he is shit as a person. Shoto is better than Endeavor could ever be. Endeavor can go fuck himself." After I finish I open the door and slam it behind me before taking off into the woods behind the house.

I hear dad say, "The one person in the class that could probably make her happy is Todoroki. She went with Todoroki earlier today so it was probably him. Just hope it is a phase. I don't want her interested in boys right now. After winning the Sports Festival the other pros are going to be looking at her closely now. She'll be watched more than most as well as Bakugo for being second and Todoroki and Tokoyami for being third. Starting at the top means you have more to lose than if you start at the bottom."

I stayed in the woods until after nightfall and only came back in when my dad came out and got me. It was weird sharing the house with Present Mic but since before the Sports Festival after I came out of the coma I had been having trouble with nightmares and so my father and Present Mic worked together to help me when they got bad even if it hurt them sometimes as well.


	37. Chapter 37

Dad and I got up earlier than normal and he drove me to school while Uncle Present Mic drove in his car. Dad parked a little bit away from the school and on the walk to the school many people kept congratulating me on my win at the Sports Festival and saying how powerful I was and because of Present Mic saying that I was the girl who fought at the USJ they were commenting on how brave I was despite my many protests. I didn't let my irritation come to my face knowing that it could end badly if I did. Instead I walked quickly towards the school and only once I sat in my seat in class an hour and a half early did I breathe a sigh of relief to not have anyone asking me questions. For once I was glad for the rain because it made sure that most people weren't out that early even if it was only 7:30.

I remember sending Tenya a text to tell him who my mother and father are and it kept bothering me trying to figure out what he thought because I couldn't see him face to face until today. Though he did tell me about Ingenium which sadden my heart because I remember the enthusiasm that Tensei Iida or Ingenium had had and how he'd encouraged me to go for my dreams as a hero. The world will miss a hero like that. It made me hate the Hero Killer: Stain even more.

People started flooding in and I was listening to all of their conversations.

Ashido says, "It's so weird that people recognize us from TV. Everyone wanted to talk to me on my way here."

Kirishima says, "Yeah, me, too!"

Hagakure says, "People on the street were staring at me! It was kind of embarrassing."

Ojiro says, "Sure, but isn't that pretty normal for you?"

Sero says, "You won't believe what a bunch of elementary school brats yelled at me."

Tsu says, "'Nice try'?"

Sero just groans as the others around him start laughing but I just smirk slightly listening to them and actually looking at them instead of hiding my head on my desk.

Kaminari says, "All it took was one sports festival and suddenly we're like celebrities."

Mineta says, "This school really is amazing."

The door opens and I look at it seeing my dad I smile. I'm glad that I no longer have to hide that he is my father from the class anymore. He had told me over the short break that I could actually call him dad in class if I wished to or Mr. Aizawa if it was easier for me though he said that when I fought against villains or fought side-by-side with him I still have to call him Eraserhead. Dad says, "Morning."

All the students say, "Good morning, Mr. Aizawa!"

I say quietly, "Good morning, dad." Causing a couple to turn to me and I smile at them without thinking.

Though I see the shocked expressions on their faces at seeing dad without his bandages anymore so I start laughing until dad says, "Cara, cut it out." The reason why we had left so early was because he wanted to go to Recovery Girl to heal him the rest of the way even though I'd offered to help him he had refused saying he didn't want me to hurt myself on his account which made me want to slap him.

Tsu says, "Ribbit? Mr. Aizawa, you don't have bandages anymore. That's good news."

Mr. Aizawa says, "The old lady went a little overboard in her treatment." Dad started scratching under his left eye uncomfortably he wasn't used to others caring for him except me. He closed his eyes and sighed saying, "Anyway. We have a big class today on Hero Informatics."

The students look worried and say, "Oh, no!"

Kaminari says, "Informatics? Please don't tell me it's a pop quiz."

Kirishima says, "Crap, I bet it's about hero laws. I'm so bad at stuff like that."

I chuckle hearing these but I don't take my eyes off my dad wondering what is going on. At the look he has I suddenly wonder, when are we supposed to pick our hero names? Uncle Hizashi said we normally do it after the Sports Festival. Is that what dad is talking about? Guess I'll find out if he hurries up.

Dad says slowly, "You need codenames. Time to pick your hero identities."

Many students jump and all of them except Todoroki, Bakugo, Tokoyami, and me all scream, "This is gonna be totally awesome!"

Dad activates his Quirk and growls. Some of the students say, "Ssshhhh."

While deactivating his Quirk he says, "This is related to the pro hero draft picks that I mentioned the last time we were in class together. Normally, students don't have to worry about the draft yet. Not until their second or third year actually, but your class is different. In fact, by extending offers to first-years like you, pros are essentially investing in your potential. Any offers can be rescinded if their interest in you dies down before graduation, though."

Mineta hits the desk muttering, "Stupid, selfish adults." I turn in my sit to glare at him which immediately results in him cowering back.

Hagakure says pulling my attention back up front, "So, what you're saying is, we'll still have to prove ourselves after we've gotten recruited."

He looks at her and says, "Correct. Now. Here are the totals for those of you who got offers." He looks at me saying the last part.

I look at the list and see my name is on top with over 5,000 offers! Todoroki under me with 4,123. Bakugo with 3,556. Tokoyami with 360, Iida with 301, Kaminari with 272, Yaoyorozu with 108, Kirishima with 68, Uraraka with 20, and Sero with 14.

Dad points at the board saying, "In past years, it's been more spread out. But there's a pretty big gap this time."

Kaminari says, "Gah! That's no fair."

I say, "Hey you got some, Kaminari. Not everyone in the class did. So you really shouldn't be complaining."

Aoyama says, "What about the real star? Moi?

Jiro says, "Cara got the most but Todoroki got the second most, ahead of Bakugo?"

Kirishima says, "Yeah, it's the opposite of how they placed in the festival with those two."

Sero says, "They probably weren't excited about working with the guy who had to be chained up at the end."

Bakugo turns and says, "If I scared a pro, they're just weak!"

Yaoyorozu sighs before looking at Todoroki saying, "That's amazing. You must be proud."

Todoroki says, "These offers are probably because of my father. Cara's offers are legit not sure about mine."

Ochaco shakes Iida while giggling and saying, "People want us!"

Mineta shakes Izuku and says, "Midoriya. You got none! I bet everyone was really grossed out by the crazy way you were fighting."

Iida gets up and comes over to me and says, "I'm sorry I didn't answer you before in response on what you texted me about you being the daughter of Mr. Aizawa. From the text you sent after the information about your parents I'd say that you think we may not want you in class because you think we may not see you as worthy. Let me try and put your fears at ease at least from my side. You fought and protected us during the USJ incident despite most of us not talking to you and you got hurt pretty badly and yet you kept fighting. In the Sports Festival you only KO'd Bakugo and even when you injured one of us you healed it. With Kaminari and me you knocked us out of the ring without doing any actual injury because of your control. Your fight against Tokoyami you were incredibly strong but again you only focused on getting him out of the ring instead of fighting until one or both of you was KO'd. My mother had recorded the festival and I watched your battle against Bakugo and while you showed no mercy you also were careful not to hurt him even though he wasn't even trying to not hurt you and even when he visibly hurt you, you didn't retaliate. My brother knew you and he said that you've always put others before yourself and that is what makes me want to follow you. You belong here more than most of us. You said in the beginning that you weren't better than anyone here and that we all had room to improve but in reality you are more ahead than any of us could hope to be. I can't say if the others feel the way I do but you shold know that I at least feel this way and I'll stand behind you no matter what."

I smile as everyone even Bakugo says that they agree and I feel my eyes start to tear up as I look at my father and I see a smile on his face and Tsu says, "Mr. Aizawa is proud. I don't think I've ever seen him smile like that." As soon as she says that dad hides the smile and goes back to a neutral face like always as Tenya retreats back to his seat.

Dad says,"Despite these results, you'll all be interning with pros. Got it? Even those of you who didn't get any offers."

Izuku says, "Oh, so, we're all interning?"

Dad says, "Yes." I was surprised he wasn't frustrated since he just said that. He continues, "You already got to experience combat with real villains during the attack on the USJ facility. But it'll still be helpful to see pros at work. Up close and personal, in the field. Firsthand. Cara's fighting ability can consent to that. Since Cara was six she has had to analyze heroes in the field and since she was 9 she was helping evacuate others and since she was 11 she was allowed to fight villains if needed though only when permission was granted. During lunch you can ask her about it, not in class though."

Sato says, "And for that, we need hero names!"

Ochaco says, "Things are suddenly getting a lot more fun!"

Dad continues, "These hero names will likely be temporary, but take them seriously or..."

The door opens suddenly and I turn to see Midnight as she says, "...you'll have hell to pay later!"

All the males gasp and I say, "Really, Midnight? You really couldn't wait for dad to finish. You and Uncle Mic are always so impatient." I let my head drop hard to the desk causing the others to look at me before turning their attention back to Midnight.

Midnight ignores me and says, "What you pick today could be your codename for life. You better be careful, or you'll be stuck with something utterly indecent."

The students all say, "It's Midnight!"

Dad continues, "Yeah. She's got a good point." I always wondered why dad never reacted to Midnight. She had made a couple of passes at him but he never gave her a second look. I wondered if he would ever get another woman. I hoped that he didn't hold back because of me...then again he said that he wanted to give me a mother figure and that Midnight didn't cut it. He continues breaking me out of my thoughts saying, "Midnight is going to have final approval over your names. It's not my forte."

He bends down to get something under his desk and I mutter, "You are going to take a nap while Midnight does this, aren't you?" He only glances in my directionnot saying anything. I remember how Uncle Mic and mom had given dad his name at least from the story dad had told me when I had asked why Eraserhead. Supposedly Uncle Mic wanted it to be HeadEraser and mom had said no Eraserhead sounds better.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts once again by dad's voice, "The name you give yourself is important. It helps reinforce your image and shows what kind of hero you wanna be in the future. A codename tells people exactly what you represent. Talk 'All Might' for example." I grab the dry erase board and marker as I'm handed it by Midnight.

I look at the whiteboard and wonder what I should put. I look up to see dad sound asleep so I can't ask him for any help. His forte or not I wish I could have his input. I suddenly wish mom were here remembering that she had helped him in finding his hero name.

I'm pulled away from memory lane again by Midnight saying, "Now, students, who among you is ready to share?"

Kirishima says, "We're presenting these?"

Sero says, "Oh, great! Who's got the balls to go first?"

I'm surprised when Aoyama walks up and presents his saying, "Hold your breath. The Shining Hero. My name is 'I can not stop twinkling'! Mon amis. You can't deny my sparkle." I slap my forehead with my right hand palm up with a flame in it.

All the students say, "Come on!"

Midnight takes his whiteboard and starts writing on it saying, "It'll be better this way. Take out the 'I' and shorten the 'cannot' to 'can't'."

Aoyama says, "It's stunning, mademoiselle."

The other students asks, "She likes it?"

Sato says, "Also, you're not really French, are you? That's just an act."

I say quietly, "That's Midnight for you." I go back to staring at my blank board contemplating what a good name was.

I listen as Ashido says, "Okie dokie, lemme go next! My code name: Alien Queen!"

Midnight says, "Hold on. Like that horrible monster with the acidic blood? I don't think so." From her reaction I remember dad forcing her and me to watch that movie with him as well as Present Mic but I luckily had been focused on my training so I only caught glimpses where she had to watch the whole thing.

Ashido says, "Dang it."

The students say, "That one wasn't okay? Since the first two were so weird, I feel like I have to come up with something really clever now."

I hear Tsu say, "Ribbit! I think I've got one. Okay if I go next?"

Midnight says, "Come on up!"

Tsu says, "I've had this name in mind since grade school. Rainy Season Hero: Froppy!" I immediately smile thinking that it suits her.

Midnight says, "That's delightful! It makes you sound approachable. What a great example of a name everyone will love!"

The students start chanting, "Froppy! Froppy! Froppy! Froppy! Thanks, Froppy! Finally, a normal one!" I look to Todoroki and notice that even he is enjoying the atmosphere around us.

Kirishima says, "I've got mine, too. The Sturdy Hero. My name is Red Riot!"

Midnight says, "'Red Riot'? Interesting. You're paying homage to the Chivalrous Hero, Crimson Riot, yes?"

Kirishima says, "That's right. He may be kind of old school, but someday. I wanna be just like he was. Crimson is my idol."

Midnight says, "Hm. If you're bearing the name of someone you admire, you have that much more to live up to."

Kirishima says, "I accept the challenge. A friend once told me that becoming a hero means working hard to push over your limits." At this he looks at me and I smile meeting his eyes and giving him a slight nod.

Kaminari says, "Man. I still haven't been able to think of anything that's cool enough."

I stop paying attention to the others as Midnight says, "Cara. How's your name going?"

I look at the blank board and say, "I don't know, Midnight. I know dad said it's not his forte but I wish he could help. I even wish mom were here to help. She helped with dad's. I got so many of my Quirks from my blood that I want to do something that combines both mom and dad's but I can't think of anything that would suit it."

Midnight says, "You'll find one for you. You got your mom's creativity. You definitely didn't get it from your dad."

I turn my attention to Jiro who says, "The Hearing Hero. I'm Earphone Jack."

Midnight says, "Now that's a good one!"

Shoji says, "The Tentacle Hero, Tentacole."

Midnight says, "Oh, I like what you're doing with that. A nice portmanteau."

Sero says, "The Taping Hero, Cellophane!"

Midnight says, "That's on the nose. Good work!"

Ojiro says, "Martial Arts Hero: Tailman."

Midnight says, "No surprise with that one, I guess!"

Sato says, "I'm the Sweets Hero, Sugerman!"

Midnight says, "Perfect!"

Ashido tries again, "Pinky!"

Midnight says, "Make those looks work for you, girl!"

Kaminari says, "Stun Gun Hero: I am Chargebolt. Electric, doncha think?"

Midnight says, "Makes me all tingly!"

Hagakure says, "The Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl!"

Midnight says, "That really suits you! Now come on, who's gonna step up next?"

Yaoyorozu says, "I hope that I can live up to this name. The Everything Hero: I'm Creati!"

Midnight says, "Creative!"

Todoroki says, "Shoto."

Midnight says, "Just your name? Is that it?"

Todoroki says, "Uh-huh."

Tokoyami says, "Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi."

Midnight says, "Ah, God of the night!"

Mineta says, "Fresh-Picked Hero: Grape Juice!"

Midnight says, "Very kitschy!"

Koda stands up and holds a board that says, "Petting Hero: Anima."

Midnight says, "Yep. All about it."

Bakugo says, "King Explosion Murder."

Midnight says, "I'm gonna say that one's a little too violent."

Bakugo screams, "Huh, whaddaya mean?!"

Kirishima says, "Why don't you be Explosion Boy?"

Bakugo screams, "You shut up, weird hair!"

I stand up getting tired of Bakugo and say, "Bakugo, stop it. This is getting really old. You are giving me a headache. Mr. Aizawa said that Midnight has the final call on the names so listen to her and don't argue. You are going to have to learn to work with someone and Kirishima and Kaminari are probably the two here who can probably take your crap without wanting to hurt you so learn to work with them."

I walk to the window and put my forehead on it to cool my skin hoping it will help my headache. It doesn't work so I walk to dad's desk and grab a medicine bottle and look at the instructions and grab my water bottle before taking one out of the bottle and popping it in my mouth and chugging down a water to wash it down and put the bottle in his desk again as Tenya asks, "What did you just take out of Mr. Aizawa's desk?"

I say, "Calm down, Tenya. It was just my migraine medicine. I'm allowed to get in his desk for it. Otherwise I wouldn't. Plus I'm not going to disturb his sleep knowing that he'd just tell me to get it myself." Tenya nods and leaves me alone on the subject.

Ochaco says, "Okay. My turn." After a slight pause she continues, "This is the name I thought of: Uravity!"

Midnight says, "I just love that!"

Ochaco breathes a sigh of relief.

Midnight says, "To be honest, choosing names is going faster than I thought it would. All we have left is young Bakugo, who needs to rethink his, and Iida. Oh, yes, and Midoriya, too. As well as Cara."

I look at Tenya and see that he is fighting against himself and I remember the text he'd sent about Tensei's condition and I wondered if Tensei had wanted Tenya to take the name Ingenium. It wouldn't surprise me if he did.

Tenya goes up and his board read, "Tenya."

Midnight says, "You're using your real name, too?" But she doesn't fight it which surprises me. Midnight says after a slight pause, "Well, Midoriya, are you ready?"

Izuku says, "Oh. Yes!" He walks up and shows his board which shows, "Deku."

Everyone gasps.

Mineta says, "Really, Midoriya?"

Kaminari says, "You sure about that?"

Kirishima says, "Yeah, man, remember, that could be your name forever."

Izuku says, "Right. I used to hate it. But, then something changed. I guess...someone taught me that it could have a different meaning. And that had a huge impact on how I felt. So, now I really like it. Deku. That has to be my codename!" I smile at him seeing his conviction and I know that he will rise to the top in the future.

Bakugo screams, "Lord Explosion Murder!"

Midnight says, "That's basically the same thing."

Bakugo sits to try again Midnight says, "Cara. You are last. Are you ready?" I shake my head.

Only a second later dad says, "Now that everyone's decided on their hero names, we can go back to talking about your upcoming internships."

Midnight says, "Actually, Aizawa, Cara hasn't finished hers."

All of the sudden everyone is looking at me as dad says, "Let me see yours so far, Cara. I know you don't have nothing. You've been looking for yours for years." I walk up and hand the whiteboard that had multiple names but I couldn't decide.

Dad walks to Midnight and they look at them and Midnight says, "I like the last two. Five and six. Have the class decide which one she should use."

Dad says, "Okay." He turns to me and says, "Come up here. You are writing them on the board and we'll have the class vote."

I walk up there and he hands me my whiteboard back. I turn to the blackboard and grab a piece of chalk and write, "First choice, The Dusk Stealth Hero: Silver Phoenix. Second choice, "The Dusk Stealth Hero: Dark Silver Phoenix." I back away from the blackboard so the class can see.

Midnight says, "Raise your hand if you think Cara's hero name should be The Dusk Stealth Hero: Silver Phoenix." Only Jiro and Sato raise their hand for that one. Midnight says, "Raise your hand if you think Cara's hero name should be The Duck Stealth Hero: Dark Silver Phoenix." Everyone but Jiro and Sato raise their hands even Bakugo raises his hand as well as Dad despite Midnight swatting at his hand saying, "You don't get a vote, Aizawa."

Kirishima says, "It fits your fighting style. You are a mystery to your enemy but you are a bright light to your allies."

Yaoyorozu says, "Plus it goes well with your costume which is black and silver."

Izuku asks, "How did you come up with those?"

I say quietly, "I wanted it to be a combination of both my parents since I've realized that I fight like them. I was trained by my dad more so I tend to favor his fighting but some of my mom's fighting shows in me. Plus my mom used to call me her little phoenix. It kind of stuck and when I'm feeling down someone I know calls me phoenix again and it helps a lot. The other ones weren't very good. The other choices were The Stealth Hero: Phoenix, The Erasure Hero: Phoenix, The Erasure Elemental Hero: Dark Phoenix, or The Stealth Erasure Hero: Dark Phoenix. I'm kind of glad that dad and Midnight picked the last two because they were the better ones."

Yaoyorozu says, "You are very creative. You came up with a lot." I blush slightly at the compliment.

Todoroki says, "Your mom would have loved to know she helped with your hero name. Why dusk and silver though?"

I say, "Actually that was from your mom, Todoroki. I don't know if you remember but Aunt Rei used to joke about me being almost invisible in the dusk if it wasn't for the white of my hair seeming to glow silver in the moonlight. She would jokingly call me the Dusk Silver Phoenix."

Todoroki laughs surprising everyone as he said, "Yes, and I used to say no you are a dark silver phoenix. With a fiery wrath." I laugh with him and the whole class smiles seeing the two most reserved students laughing without a care in the world. After a minute our laughs fade but are smiles stay.

Mr. Aizawa says after Bakugo finally gave a name, "Now that everyone's decided on their hero names, we can go back to talking about your upcoming internships. They'll last for one week. As for who you'll be working with: those of you who were on the board will choose from among your offers, everyone else will have a different list. You have a lot to think about. There are around 40 agencies across the country who've agreed to take on interns from your class. Each agency has a different specialty that its heroes focus on. Keep that in mind."

Midnight says, "Imagine that you were Thirteen. You'd want to choose a place that focuses on rescuing people, not fighting villains. Understand?"

Mr. Aizawa continues, "Think carefully before you decide."

The students say, "Yes, sir!"

Mr. Aizawa hands out the papers with the agenices who agreed to take on those who didn't get offers and the papers with offers to those who got it. He says to me after finishing, "Cara, you are going to be restricted to intern under someone you haven't trained under before. Both Best Jeanist, Present Mic, Midnight, and I have made sure not to offer this time around but next time that option will be available if you wish it though it will be actual fighting not just evacuting." I nod showing I understand him. I look at the paper and seen one of the first names on my list knowing who I want to go for despite not liking him personally.

I hear Kirishima say as the bell rings, "I want to fight crime and bad guys in a big city."

Tsu says, "I just hope I can intern someplace where there's a lot of flooding. Or maybe a lake."

Mr. Aizawa says, "Turn in your choices before the weekend."

Sero says as Mr. Aizawa's walking out, "We've only got two days?"

Mr. Aizawa says, "Yeah, so you should start now. You're dismissed." He walks out with Midnight and says, "Coming, Cara?" He shuts the door not giving me time to respond. I roll my eyes but I don't bother standing up.

Todoroki asks me, "Who do you think you're going to intern with, Cara?"

I shrug and say, "I'm not sure. Over five thousand that I have to go through. Though I think I have a good idea on who."

Todoroki asks, "Care to share?"

I say, "Your father sent me an offer. He's a top hero and I thought that he'd be good. If I can get passed his personality. My dad can be difficult to deal with sometimes but your dad is worse because he's always angry. I'm surprised he sent me one to be honest."

Todoroki nods and he says, "He sent me one as well and I think that if you are there then I'd be okay. He won't make it easy but he is a top hero so I can learn something from him."

I smile and then say, "Well, I got to go. Dad will be wanting me to hurry up so we can go home. I got to practice some more." I turn out the door without looking back with my bag on my back and the paper in my hand.


	38. Chapter 38

It was lunch the next day and I'm sitting there thinking about how my internship with Endeavor will go and trying to figure out how to ask my dad today after school for him, Present Mic, and Midnight to help me learn to control Shadow Wolf because I realized that I needed to learn how to use it.

Ashido says, "So, guys, have you decided what pro agency you wanna go for?"

Mineta says, "Mr. Lady's my top choice!"

Tsu says, "Mineta. Are you thinking something perverted?"

Mineta says, "Possibly..."

Ojiro says, "You made it pretty far in the tournament. It's weird you didn't get any offers."

Ashido says, "I know," causing most to jump.

Ochaco says, "Hey, Deku, who's on your list?"

Izuku is muttering, "There are only 40 heroes who'll take us, so after looking up their specialties and splitting them into groups, I can start narrowing..."

Ojiro, Mineta, Ochaco, and Ashido all say together, "There he goes again."

Izuku says, "Huh? Oh. Sorry, what'd you guys say?"

Tsu says, "You're really thinking hard about this, aren't you?"

Ochaco says, "It'll all work out. I've settled on my pick."

Ashido says, "Already?"

Ojiro says, "What agency?"

Ochaco says, "The one that the Battle Hero, Gunhead, runs."

Izuku says, "Huh? Gunhead's a big brawler, though. Are you sure that's where you wanna intern, Uraraka?"

Ochaco says, "Yup! He sent me an offer."

Izuku says, "Whoa, really? But, I thought you were trying to be a hero kinda like Thirteen, more into rescuing than fighting."

Ochaco says, "Ultimately, that's the plan. But I've even thinking ever since the festival-well, at least since I faced off against Bakugo and seeing Cara fight. The stronger I am, the more possibilities I'll have. Plus, learning from a battle hero will give me a different perspective. Right?"

Izuku says, "Yeah, totally."

Ochaco says, "More importantly, there's something I've been meaning to ask you all day. Why are you trembling?"

Izuku says, "Oh. This? It's exercise."

Ochaco says, "Exercise? Were you doing that during the whole class?"

Ashido says, "There's no way!"

Mineta says, "That's such a old-fashioned way to train."

Ojiro says, "A smart one, though. The isometric muscle contraction that's needed to hold your body above your seat makes it an easy way to work out without moving."

Bakugo mutters, "Idiots."

Tokoyami, "Tis skill not strength that governs a ship."

Tsu says, "You aren't reacting to Mineta, Cara. Is everything alright?"

I look up and say, "Yeah. Just a lot on my mind."

Tsu says, "Do you know where you are going to intern?"

I say, "Yeah. Endeavor offered and despite not liking him personally it's a good opportunity."

Tsu says, "Is that what is worrying you?"

I smile and say, "Ironically. No. I have control over all of my Quirks but one and this new one but it's because I don't really know it."

Tsu says, "Which Quirk?"

I say quietly, "The one that I haven't used since it killed someone. Shadow Wolf. I'm trying to find a way to ask my dad if he'll help me train with it and learn to control it. I'm not sure if Erasure will work on it especially since it seems to become my actual body but I don't really trust Present Mic or Midniht to be there alone or together incase I do lose control. My dad even at my worst is able to get through to me. Even though last time I almost fought him and Midnight had to use her Quirk to knock me out."

Tsu asks, "When do you want to ask him?"

I say, "I was thinking of asking him when we were in the car going home but...I don't know how he'll react...plus I'm actually kind of scared to ask him."

Tsu asks, "Would it help if you had someone with you when you asked him?"

I look at her and asks, "What are you asking, Tsu?"

She says, "I'd be willing to go with you if you want a little support. You almost took Shigaraki's Quirk to your face despite knowing what it would do just to save me. It is the least I could do for you. I'm sure Tokoyami or Todoroki or Yaoyorozu would be willing if you asked as well since you seem to be good friends with them. If you don't want me to go I could talk to one of them."

I shake my head and say, "No. They have a lot on their plate right now I don't want to bother them."

Tsu says, "You like one of them don't you?"

I smile slightly and say, "Yeah..."

Tsu asks, "Who?"

I say very quietly, "To be honest...Todoroki...he's been my friend since he was born. Our mother's were friends. I went with him to see his mother and his mom brought it to light. She embarrassed both of us saying it so casually.

Tsu says, "Well he is very nice looking..."

I blush and say, "It's not his looks I'm interested in. I'm not sure what it is but I don't actually care about his looks. I mean they aren't bad and therefore don't hurt but I like his deep emotions. If you can read them he is very sincere."

Tsu says, "Yesterday you got him out of his shell and it was obvious that he cares for you."

I say, "Since it is still lunch would you mind coming with me to the teacher's lounge. My dad will be in there."

Tsu says, "Yeah. I'm ready."

And we walk side-by-side with me leading the way towards the teacher's lounge.


	39. Chapter 39

As we walk there neither of us talk and I'm glad that Tsu is just silently offering me support and encouragement despite being the one who called my dad a buzzkill all those weeks ago on the second day of school after he threatened to expel the person who came in last. Not that I really blamed her my dad was known to be a bit too harsh even with me though I knew he only did it to make sure that none of us fell so hard that we couldn't bounce once we hit the bottom. When we finally reach the teacher's lounge I'm all of the sudden very nervous and dreading asking for help for my Shadow Wolf Quirk. What was I thinking? That's the thing I was thinking that I needed to get the Quirk under control before it ended up being activated without me trying to. I was always having to consciouslly supress it because it wanted to come out especially when I was in danger but I refused to use it. No one knew that I was always having to do that simply because I've never told anyone about it because I knew that if my dad had ever found out then he would force me to train with him to control it.

Tsu says seeing me hesitate, "Cara, come on it is now or never."

I sigh and gather the strength in me and grab the handle of the door, turn it and push my way inside with Tsu right behind me. All the teachers in there looked at me. Ectoplasm saw me and says, "Cara, he's over on the couch. You may want to make it quick neither you or Miss Asui should be here."

I nod and hurry over to the couch and say while crouching in front of the couch, "Hey, dad, I need to talk to you. Please I'm not sure how to ask this and to be honest I'm kind of scared to."

Dad luckily immediately sits up and says, "What is it, Cara? And why did you bring Asui?"

I look at the ground and say, "Because I'm scared to ask and she saw and offered to come with me to give me encouragement."

Dad just looks at me and doesn't say a word. Tsu says, "You got it, Cara."

I sigh and while still looking at the ground say, "I wanted to ask you to help me learn to control the Shadow Wolf Quirk. I'm tired of fighting against it all of the time because it wants to come out. Please dad. I was thinking of asking Present Mic and Midnight to help as well but if I lose control I don't want to hurt them and you seem to be the only one who can get to me when I seem to lose it completely. I'm not sure if Erasure will work against it but please. I've put off learning how to use it far too long." I stop and breath real hard having said all of it in one breath.

Dad uses his hand to lift my chin to force me to look him in the eye and says, "I will help you outside of school at least until you can control it. But it won't be easy. I've wanted to help you with it for years but you wouldn't let me."

I nod and say, "I'm sorry, daddy, but I was scared. I didn't want to hurt you."

Dad pulls me into a hug and rubs his hand through my hair murmuring to me, "All I want to do is help you, Cara. You are my only child. I just want to protect you." He pulls away and I just want to go in for another hug from him because it is rare that both of us seem to show physical affection.

Tsu says, "I'll leave you guys. You are going to be fne, Cara. Good luck."

I smile at her and watch as she leaves before turning back to my dad and throwing my arms around him again much to his shock. I ask with my voice muffled because my face is pressed into his chest from dad hugging me back, "Why haven't you found someone? You have so much to give but you never even look at other women."

I hear a smile in dad's voice as he says, "Because I'm focused on you. Plus if I do get with someone ever I want her to love you as her own and to be honest that is hard to come by."

I pull back and say, "I want you to be happy. Don't worry about me. You've done so much for me."

My dad grabs my chin and forces me to look him in the eye saying, "One day you will have a child and you'll undersand why I do what I do. I may not have known that your mother was pregnant with you all those years ago and I wish she would have told me but ever since that first time I saw you my world changed. Even before I knew you were my daughter. I knew you were different to me. You weren't just my friend's child. My heart knew something that my brain didn't. Even if I never find another woman my life will be complete because of you. Plus your mother and you are special. You are the only one who can see and find my emotions and your mother used to do the same. You and her are the only things that I want in my life. You are your mother's daughter as well as mine and I will never ever wish for that to be different."

I smile and mutter, "Thank you," as he pulls me into a hug.

While not letting me go dad says in my ear as he pets my hair, "I love you, Cara. My little warrior. My little Dark Silver Phoenix. My little girl." I smile at him as he pulls back. He says looking at me saying, "Come on class is about to start again. Have you figured out who you want to intern under?"

I nod and say, "Yeah. Endeavor offered so I thought that I'd accept especially considering him being the number two hero."

He says raising an eyebrow, "You are thinking beyond not liking him personally. Good it means you are growing." We both stand up and walk to the classroom together after the last bell went off.


End file.
